Tortura Del Día: Verdad o Reto
by Rose Darkness In The Nightmare
Summary: Bueno aquí el capitulo 42,que es el fin de la primera temporada! Espero que todos se hayan divertido un monton! o
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí dejo mi primer fic.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen son de Mondo Media.

Comienza a escucharse la canción I Need Your Love-Ellie Goulding.

Aparecen dos chicas la primera es castaña de ojos castaños, vestida con una calza negra,remera de hombro color negro y zapatillas converse color negro(**Roxana**) y la otra es una pelinegra vestida con un buzo gris, calzas negras y zapatillas color azul oscuro(**Daiana**).

El publico aplaude y los chicos le silban.

**Daiana:** Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este Chat Show hecho por mi amiga Roxana.

**Roxana:** Hola! Como están todos! Bien? Jejeje, bueno vamos a presentar a dos militares ellos son Flippy y Fliqpy!

Aparecen los dos y Fliqpy tira besos en el aire y las fans se desmayan.

**Flippy:** Hola a todos!-Decía sonrojado.

**Fliqpy:** Jejeje Hola hermosuras!

**Daiana:** KAWAII!-Con ojos de corazones.

**Flippy:** Esto, nosotros no somos kawai

**Daiana:** Claro que lo son!

**Roxana:** Daiana! Quítate de el!

**Daiana:** Cofcofcelosacofcof XD

**Roxana:** Te escuche, mierda!

**Daiana: **XD

**Roxana:** ¬3¬, como sea vamos a presentar a una pelirroja muy miedosa y tímida , ella es Flaky!

Aparece Flaky y saluda con miedo al publico.

**Flaky:** H-Hola a t-todos

**Chicos del publico, Flippy y Fliqpy:** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Sangrado nasal.

**Flaky: **WAAAAA!- Se esconde detrás Daiana y Roxana.

**Roxana:** Bueno eso no me lo esperaba.

**Daiana:** Ni yo tampoco O.O

**Roxana: **Como sea vamos a presentar, a dos mapaches super guapos y tiernos, ellos son...

**Daiana:** Lifty y Shifty.

Aparecen Lity y Shifty, Shifty tiro besos en el aire y las fans se enloquecen y Lifty aprovecha que están distraídas, para robarle lo que tenían.

**Daiana:** Tarde o temprano descubrirán que les falta algo...XD

**Roxana:** Por primera vez, tienes razón..

**Daiana:** Ahora vamos a presentar a una pareja super tierna ellos son Cuddles y Giggles.

Aparece Cuddles tomando de la mano a Giggles, mientras saludan.

**Cuddles:** Hola a todos!

**Giggles:** AWW! Eres muy tierno!- Le besa en la mejilla.

**Publico:** AWWW!

**Cuddles:** Jeje gracias Giggles.

**Daiana:** Me hacen recordar a mi novio y a mi...

**Roxana:** Si a mi igual.

**Daiana:** Que tal si en el tercer capitulo los traemos!

**Roxana:** Buena idea!

**Daiana:** Bueno vamos a presentar a otra pareja super tierna, ellos...

**Roxana:** Petunia y Handy...

Aparece Handy sonriendo como siempre, mientras Petunia lo tomaba de la venda y saludan.

**Handy:** Hola!

**Petunia:** Jeje Hola a todos!

**Roxana:** Ahora vamos a presentar a una persona MUY amado por la gente-Decía mientras las fans sostenían carteles con el nombre del personaje- ES TRUFFLES!

Del fondo comienza a escucharse la canción Genteleman-PSY, aparece Truffles, en forma humana con un smoking negro, lentes color negros, se los saca y guinea un ojo y las fans se desmayan.

**Daiana:** Se desmayaron por que le gustaron?

**Roxana:** Capaz se desmayaron, por que esperaban de el- Decía burlona-.

**Daiana: **Jajjaja.

**Roxana:** Limpiándose las lagrimas de tanto reírse- Ok, ahora vamos a presentar a un pirata MUY tierno, el es...

**Daiana:** Russell!

Aparece Russell saludando con su mano.

**Russell:** Hola a todos!

**Roxana:** Ahora vamos a presentar a una oveja MUY descuidada y MUY odiada por todos...

**Daiana:** Odiada por que?

**Roxana:** Luego te explico, y con su pepino como amigo, son...

**Daiana:** Lammy y Mr Pickles.

Aparece Lammy y todos le tiran tomates y mientras que Mr Pickles levanta su sombrero con saludo.

**Daiana:** Dale ahora decime por que la odian?

**Roxana:** La odian por que es una zorra,puta,etc... y ahí Fics que la emparejan Flippy en realidad es una cofcofprostitutacofcof.

**Daiana:** Ah y por eso tu también la odias...

**Roxana:** Si..

**Daiana: **Bueno ahora vamos a presentar a al mas inteligente de HTF y al loco de los dulces, son...

**Roxana: **Sniffles y Nutty!

Aparece Sniffles con un libro en la mano y saluda alegremente y Nutty corría como un loco desquiciado.

**Nutty:** DULCES! QUIERO DULCES!-Gritaba como loco.

**Daiana:** Ten-Se lo da.

**Nutty:** GRACIAS!-Se va a sentar al lado de Flaky, Flippy y Fliqpy lo miraban con cara de matarlo.

**Daiana:** Creo que esto se va a poner MUY feo.

**Roxana:** Si..., como sea vamos a presentar a dos superheroes de Happy Tree Town,son...

**Daiana:** Splendid y Splendon't!

Ambos aparecen.

**Splendid y Splendon't:** Hola a todos!

**Daiana y Roxana: **Corren hacia ellos y los abrazan- SON LOS MEJORES!

**Splendid:** Gracias, pero...

**Roxana:** Que pasa?

Roxana lo abrazaba tan fuerte que Splendid se puso morado.

**Splendid:** No puedo respirar...

**Roxana: **Eh? Ah si- Lo suelta- Lo siento jejeje

**Daiana:** Bueno ahora vamos a presentar al que coquetea con las chicas...

**Roxana:** Disco Bear!

Aparece Disco Bear con su ropa de siempre.

**D.B:** Hola hermosuras!- Se acerca a Roxana y a Daiana- Quieren tener una cita conmigo?

**Daiana y Roxana:** Puaj! Ni hablar...

**D.B:** Se aleja de ellas llorando.

**Roxana:** Ahora vamos a presentar a Lumpy, quien creo que es el camión que apunta hacia donde estamos nosotros- Dice aterrada.

**Daiana:** APÁRTENSE!-Todos se apartan y el camión choca contra la pared.

**Lumpy:** Saliendo del camión- Llegue tarde?

**Daiana:** No, llegaste puntual, pero casi nos matas a todos!- Todos lo miran amenazantes.

**Lumpy:** Ops! Lo siento :P

**Roxana:** Ya ya no mas interrupciones, ahora vamos a presentar al amigo de Cuddles, es Toohty!

Aparece Toohty.

**Toohty:** Hola a todos!- Saluda y mira a Cuddles- Cuddles! Amigo como estas!- Chocando los cinco con Cuddles.

**Cuddles:** Bien :D

**Daiana:** Ahora, un padre MUY descuidado y siempre matando a su hijo.

Roxana: Pop y Cub!

Aparece Pop con Cub en sus manos.

**Cub:** AGU AGU

**Publico: **AWWW

**Daiana:** Que tierno!

**Roxana:** Si y mucho...Pero que estoy diciendo?! Arrr como sea ahora el mas ciego de HTF!

**Daiana:** The Mole.

Aparece The Mole buscando donde sentarse.

**Roxana: **Iré a ayudarlo!- Lo ayuda a sentarse- Listo!

**Daiana:** Ahora una marmota MUY tranquila.

**Roxana:** Cro-Marmot! Esta descongelado.

**Cro-Marmot:** Hola a todos!

**Roxana:** Ahora un mimo SUPER tierno!

**Daiana:** Mime!.

Aparece Mime haciendo el signo de la paz y sonriendo.

**Daiana:** Uff terminamos!

**Roxana:** Daiana quiero preguntarte algo...

**Daiana:** Que quieres preguntarme...

**Roxana: **Si supiste algo de Olivia...

**Daiana:** Si la van a operar de la rodilla.

**Roxana: **Ah bueno...

**Daiana:** Es todo por hoy!

**Roxana:** Dejen reviews!

**Todos:** CHAO!


	2. Yaoi y Yuri O

Aquí vamos con el capitulo 2.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen.

Aparecen Roxana y Daiana hablado.

**Roxana:** Ojala Olivia estuviera aquí, no crees?

**Daiana:** Chateando con su Black Berry- Si ojala.

**Roxana: **Eh? Ya comenzamos? Bueno ya comencemos de una vez.

**Daiana:** Bueno tenemos 2 mensajes y el primero es de** HTF:**

**Se encuentran 4 personas 1: (samy) de ojos y pelo cafe oscuro por la espalda en capas con una camisa roja con negro sin mangas con un lazo en su cintura rojo un pantalon negro con rayas rojas y tacones rojos con un collar negro 2: (selly) con ojos rojos (como los de flaky) y cabello cafe oscuro hasta la cintura en capas con un vestido rosa palido suelto por los muslos con un lazo blanco en su cintura y tacones rosas 3: (frippy-clon de flippy igual friqpy blablabla) de ojos y pelo verde (con color a menta ._.) Con una camisa verde claro con un jean y botas negras 4: (friqpy) de ojos amarillos neones y pelo verde con una camisa verde con una chaqueta militar un pantalon militar y botas negras (frippy es normal pero salio pervertido friqpy es normal pero salio tierno y no sadico ok? :3)**

**Selly: yo los clonee para no se porque no acueldo :3**

**Samy:...**

**Friqpy: que le pasa? ._.**

**Frippy: no puede hablar si no se electrocuta .u.**

**Samy: *suspira y truena sus nudillos***

**Preguntas:(no me canso de esto :'3)**

**Flippy y fliqpy que hacen cuando no se violan entre si? .3. Maten a samy si quielen muajaja *le pegan un zape* (cortesia de samy)**

**Ok ok flaky po que te enamoraste de flipppy? e3e loquilla .3.**

**Fliqpy porque violas que ganas con eso? (Selly: ademas un embarazo no deseado ._.)**

**Giggles porque te guta el rosa?**

**Cuddles toca a thoothy y TE MATO!**

**The mole porque no muestras tus ojos son tan hermoshos *-***

**Lumpy maldito idiota y maldito lindo *Q* te cae bien russell(CofcofYaoicofcof)**

**Lifty haz sido violado por shifty? Porque lo mato y lo castro si lo ha hecho **

**Owo shifty porque el sombrero? (Mi no entender ._.)**

**Russell... Casate conmigo *-* (notese que es falso solo quiero ver tu reaccion nwn)**

**Sniffles de quien sacastes lo lindo e inteligente (mama o papa? .3.)**

**o3o petunia tu eres mala y mala seras!... Adiccion por la limpieza?**

**owo lammy cierto que te das autoplacer con tu... Pepino? ._.**

**Mr pickles por que te guta lammy?**

**Truffles... Sinceramente si no fueras molesto te pediria un autografo hasta creo que fliqpy es mejor que tu ._. Haz visto hora de aventura? *O***

**Mime carajo deja de ser tielnooooo (/)**

**Nutty tienes alguna cancion favorita?**

**Handy pobresitoooo unu te dalee brazos *le aparecen brazos* nwn**

**Splendid eres lo mas hermosho que he visto en mi vida (hablandole a una imagen de splendidxflippy) eh? A si bueno edad?**

**Mujeres les gusta el yaoi?**

**Samy: quielo/*se electrocuta* agh por favor! *se electrocuta***

**Friqpy: *se aguanta la risa* ok suficiente :p *le quita el collar***

**Frippy: aprendistes tu lección? nun**

**Samy: *se soba el cuello* que leer yaoi es malo? o-o**

**Frippy/Friqpy: Si e_e**

**Selly: pendejos *murmura***

**Samy: ya no les dare nutella**

**Frippy: ejeee el yaoi es bueno no friqpy?**

**Friqpy: sisisi muuuy bueno pero no nos dejes sin nutella ;-;**

**Todos: (._.U)**

**Retos:**

**Flippy y frippy jeguen vencidas a ver quien gana .3.**

**Flay pidele matrimonio o juega pocky con fliqpy (cuidado te muerde jajajajaja xDDD)**

**Fliqpy vistete del color que odias**

**Toothy juega pocky con selly .3. Muamua jajaja**

**Selly: vete a la mierda!**

**Samy: no me ire a la fliqpy e_e**

**Fliqpy: QUE?!**

**Samy: que de que?**

**Fliqpy: QUE DIGISTES?!**

**Samy: que dije de que o,o**

**Selly:...**

**Fliqpy:...**

**Cri cri cri**

**Como seguia ._. Maten a petunia con una cuchara (x**

**Giggles yuri con selly ahora!**

**A los que no nombre violense entre si!**

**Selly: eso es todo**

**Friqpy: shauuuuu**

**Frippy/samy: ey nosotros decimos eso!**

**Selly: loquillos .u. *le pega un zape samy***

**Samy: maldita malpensada!... #**

***todo se oscurece y se oye un golpe***

**Fliqpy: mierda quien me golpeo?!**

**Samy: *silva disimuladamente***

**((((((Bye bye nwn))))))**

**Daiana:** Gracias y esperamos mas comentarios de ti!

**Flippy y Fliqpy: **O-OU

**Roxana:** Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta.

**Flaky:** Por que es lindo y tierno por eso me gusta Flippy.

**Flippy:** Se sonroja.

**Giggles:** Por que es muy femenino.

**Cuddles:** Por que habría de tocarlo?- Lo abraza y aparece Samy y lo mata.

**The Mole:** Por que estoy ciego.

**Lumpy:** Creo :P

**Lifty:** N-No O-O

**Shifty:** Para diferenciarme de Lifty.

**Russell:** SI! CÁSATE CONMIGO! *O* (LOL)

**Petunia:** Por que me gusta limpiar lo que toco.

**Lammy: **NO!- Daiana y Roxana la miran con cara de asesinarla- EHH! DIGO SI SI!- Nerviosa-.

**Mr Pickles:** Me gusta por que es linda y tierna- Mira a Lammy y esta la ignora-.

**Truffles:** Si, he visto Hora de Aventura-.

**Mime:** Solo sonríe

**Nutty:** SWEET DREAMS!

**Handy:** Gracias!-Le aparecen brazos.

**Splendid:** O-O ok mi edad es de 21 años.

**Mujeres de HTF:** SI! *O*

**Hombres: **O-O

En ese preciso momento aparece Frippy.

**Frippy:** HEY! Vengo a jugar "Vencidas" con Flippy.

**Daiana: **Ok!

Ambos se van a jugar al juego que se pido en media hora, aparece Flippy molesto y al final Frippy gano.

**Frippy:** CHAO!

**Flaky:** E-Escogo jugar al pocky con Fliqpy.

Ambos se ponen posición derecha, Flaky pone un pocky en su boca, cuando se besan, ella sale corriendo por un Fliqpy MUY sonrojado.

**Daiana:** Rapido tomen sus cucharas!

Todos toman sus cucharas, se dirigen hacia Petunia y la golpean hasta que cae muerta.

Aparece Selly.

**Selly:** Donde esta Giggles!

**Daiana:** AHI ESTA!

**Giggles: **Eh?

Selly arrastra a Giggles, la lleva a un cuarto oscuro y es escuchaban los provenientes gemidos de Giggles, en ese momento desaparece Selly y Giggles se queda traumada.

**Los NO mencionados: **Se van a la misma habitacion donde estuvo Giggles y se escuchaban gemidos.

**Daiana:** Asco.

**Roxana:** Puaj! Esta es de **Teen spirit of Nevermind:**

**Aparece una una chica con jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca, una nchaqueta marron con detalles coloridos, zapatos coverse y cabello naraja corto y zanarido**

**Is: hola HTF *sonrie***

***se escuchan desde una sala y la puerta se rompe, de alla sale un chico pilertojo de jeans, camisa roja y gorra de mismo color***

**Red: ¿¡hay otra habitacion?! *mira enojado a Is* ¿¡por que nos encerraste en la habitacion?!**

**Is: por que los sequestre de DF y ademas estaban se portando muy mal 3 *toca en un buton y red lleba un choque***

**Red: AHHH**

**Is: eso es romper la puerta**

***un chico de cabelo azul, camisa igual y jeans aparece del mismo lugar que Red, junto a el un chico peli verde, con gorra de navidad vierde, camisa igual y jeans***

**Blue: oh dice eso la chica que nos secuestro**

**Lord T: yupi parece que estamos en otro *cambia* PUTO *cambia* chat show :D**

**Blue: espera ¿ya no estabamos en otro?**

**Red: mundos paralelos**

**Is: por asi decir**

***todos miran a los de HTF***

**Red: aqui Flaky es mas sexy eue *pervertido***

**Blue: y Fliqpy esta separado de Flippy**

**Lord T: holaaaaa *saluda feliz***

**Is: bueno, dejemos eso vamos a las perguntas y retos empezare yo :3 Fliqpy ¿por que Flippy tiene sueños con pinguinos, unicornios y fiestas del te? ._.**

**Blue: hm, como no tenemos opcion, Lammy ¿por que no te tratas o algo asi?**

**Lord T: amo talk shows :D Splendont quiero que tu *cambia* CAMINES POR LA BALZA CALIENTE SIN TENER SUS PODERES Y LUEGO COMO LAVA**

**Is: chicas ¿cuales son tus pesos? *mirada maligna***

**Red: todos de HTF, engulan una abeja y canten Alvin y las ardillas!**

**Blue: Nutty te reto a no comer dulces por un capitulo entero, si comes... Explotaras **

**Lord T: Lifty y Shifty quiero que secuestren a ... *encerra los ojos con odio*el Santa del mall *lo dice con odio**cambia* Y QUE FLIQPY LO DESTRUIA $&&&&$&$$$)&$$)&$$&$ (censurado)**

**Is:... yeah... Lord T, ve a cantar un poco...**

**Lord T: *u* si *se va***

**Is: eso es todo... Por es turno**

**Blue: uh, si no fuera pedir mucho ¿alguien me puede ayudar a nosotros?**

**Is: muajaja, ayudarlos *asustadora***

**Red y Blue: *tragan saliva***

**Is: hasta *sonrie adorablemente*desaparecen***

**Roxana:** Esperamos mas respuestas sobre ustedes! ^O^

**Fliqpy:** Quien sabe, el sueña con esas estupideces que parece maricón- Dice burlón.

**Flippy:** Hey! Yo no soy ningún maricón!

**Fliqpy:** Si que lo eres.

**Lammy:** Tratar de que? No entendí...

**Splendon't:** Hace lo que le piden y muere quemado por la lava.

**Chicas:** No lo sabemos...

**Todos:**Hacen lo que pidieron y luego cantan Alvin y las ardillas.

**Nutty: **Por temor a morir acepta el reto.

**Lifty y Shifty**: Se desvanecen en un porta y aparecen con el personaje mencionado y Fliqpy lo mata con una moto sierra.

**Roxana: **Uff por fin terminamos...

Una persona desconocida le tapa los ojos a Roxana.

**?:** Adivina quien soy...

**Roxana:** Julio!

**Julio:** Lo advinaste!

**Daiana:** Roxana ese es tu novio!?

**Roxana:** Si...

**Julio:** Bueno, vamos?

**Roxana:** Si... es todo por hoy!

**Todos:** CHAO!


	3. Vergüenza

Aqui vamos con el **capitulo** 3 :D

Aparece Roxana tomando de la mano a su novio.

**Roxana:** Hola! Bueno al parecer tenemos 3 mensajes.

**Julio:** El primero es de **Teen spirit of Nevermind:**

***la misma chica aparece en una mesa junto con sus sequestrados amigos de DF, todos estan jugando***

**Is: ¡UNO!**

**Red: *tira las cartas* odio ese juego**

**Blue: solo por que eres pessimo**

**Red:¡no! Es por que hombres de verdad juegan poker ¡y-o!**

**Is: pero soy una chica**

**Red: pero o te portas como una**

**Is:...*da un choque en Red***

**Red: AH!*cae al suelo* n-no me arrepindo...**

**Lord T: *mirandolo* yep, lo *cambia* FUCKIN *cambia*podemos ver**

**Is: gane/o/**

**Red: I'm done *tirado al suelo***

**Blue: *suspira* a las preguntas**

**Lord T: ¡si! Nunca nos cansaremos**

**Is: Did ¿por que eres genial?**

**Blue: y estupido?**

**Red: y no usas una capa?**

**Lord T: y odias a Dont?**

**Is: Fliqpy, quiero que me des tu collar... Y tus pantalones xD**

**Red: QUIERO QUE TODAS LAS CHICAS ESTEEN EN TRAJE DE BAÑO O3 O**

**Lord T: Sniffles ¿por que Lumpy es estupido?**

**Blue: Pop ¿por que no cuidas mejor a Cub?**

**Is: burritos para todos *tira burritos***

**Blue: eso no fue una pregunta o reto...**

**Red: ¿a quien le importa? *comiendo el burrito***

**Lord t: bien el ultimo es el mio :3 Julio y Roxi besito para la camara ohohoh**

**Splendid:** Nada solo me gusta ser genial, pero tengo mala suerte en salvar a la gente, no no me gusta usar capa y odio al idiota Splendon't por que se cree ser mejor que yo!-Dice molesto-.

**Fliqpy:** El collar si pero pantalones...-nota que ya no los tiene puestos-GRRRR!

**Roxana:**-Se queda en shock por el reto siguiente- Eso nos incluye a nosotras?

**Daiana:-**Asiste con la cabeza-.

**Roxana:** Ok..

Chasquea los dedos y todas las chicas, incluyendo a Roxana y Daiana aparecen vestidas de bikini causando hemorragias nasales a los de HTF y a los chicos del publico.

**Daiana:** Que vergüenza! /.

**Roxana:** Sip- Vuelve a chasquear los dedos y todas las chicas ya tienen ropa-.

**Sniffles:** Sera por que el nació así, la verdad no se...

**Pop:** Bueno la verdad es que estoy en eso pero soy bastante descuidado...

**Todos:** Gracias!- Comienzan a comerlos-.

**Julio:-**Toma de la cara a Roxana y la besa, los del publico comenzaron a grabar en sus celulares y también Daiana-.

**Daiana:** Esto va para el Facebook!...

**Roxana:** Ni se te ocurra...

**Daiana: **¬3¬, como sea la siguiente es de ** HTF:**

**Samy fxf**

**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja de mangas largas con un short negro y botas cafe selly con un vestido rosa claro y tacones rosas frippy y friqpy con su atuendo militar**

**Samy: NO JODAS EL GRAN FLIQPY SE SONROJO?! *O*o dios foto foto foto!**

**Russell: te casaras conmigo? ._.**

**Samy: ._. L-lo decía de broma n_nU**

**Russell: ejee *huye***

**Selly: laro ._.**

**Preguntas y retos:**

**Fliqpy xD sonrojate y no respondistes mi pregunta**

**Giggles cuentame la violacion (amo el yuri *O*) y castra a cuddles muajajaja**

**Lumpy y russell beso beso beso!**

**Splendid que odias el yaoi? e_e bien que te gusta violar a fliqpy y flipqy! **

**Flippy matate con...*saca un tarro de nutella* esto TT-TT**

**Thoothy po que tienes muchas pretendientes? TT-TT tu eres mio y punto! (Ok no ._.)**

**Maten a Petunia! Con lo primero que encuentren por muy zorra!**

**Handy te gutan tus manos? .3.**

**Russell viaja a paris y tareme una foto de personas comiendo caracoles ._.**

**Flaky hazle caballito a cub**

**Samy: agh estoy muy corta de imaginacion u.u**

**Selly: eso me recuerda a flick ._. Raro**

**Samy: mjmm**

**#aparece un chico de cabello color vino de ojos rojos con una camisa-buzo vino con un jean negro y tenis rojos#**

**Flick:...*mira a samy* saaammyyyyy n.n *abraza a samy muy fuerte***

**Samy: ay... Hola flick**

**Flick: como estas? Te ha ido bien?... *mira a frippy y friqpy*quienes son ellos? o-o**

**Selly: oh jeje son frippy y friqpy son clones**

**Friqpy: hola n_n/**

**Frippy: hi nwn**

**Flick: ._. Jeje hola?**

**Samy: *se zafa* jeje bueno vinistes aqui para una cita nwn**

**Flick: con selly no? ._.**

**Selly: que? ._.**

**#######se corta la señal######**

**Shauuuuuu nwn**

**Fliqpy:**- Solo se sonroja- A mi no me jodan, ella solo me beso y se acabo el problema- Dice fastidiado-.

**Giggles:**-Queda con una cara de traumada-.

**Daiana:** Creo que de esa forma no va a responder...

**Lumpy y Russell:**-Ambos se besan sin ningún problema-.

**Splendid:**-Algo alterado- N-NO ES ASÍ A MI NO ME GUSTA FLIQPY!

**Flippy:**-Se come la nutella y cuando acaba con todo el frasco, se lo golpea en la cabeza y comienza a desangrarse-.

**Toohty:** Ok ok tranquila-La tranquiliza-.

Todos tienen un cuchillo en su mano y miran a Petunia.

**Petunia:** Oh no.

Todos se le tiraron encima y comienza a matarla.

**Handy:** Si me gustan son super suaves.

Russell se desvanece en un portal, regresa con un montón de fotos y se lo envía a la lectora.

Flaky toma a Cub y comienza a hacerle caballito.

**Roxana:** La ultima es de** Sable 343:**

**Sable entra con una camiseta del AC. Milian y unos pantalones color negro.**

**Sable: LAMENTO LA TRADANZA! ES SOLO QUE!...BAH TENGO TERMINAR MIS FICS PARA EL LUNES Y ESTOY MUY ATAREADO, CUANDO TERMINE COMENTARE MEJOR, BUENO**

**Roxana: Primero que nada, gracias por dedicarme el fic, es la primera vez que alguien lo hace, en serio, muchas gracias.**

**Julio: Ya nos conociamos no? Julio Cesar, jeje bueno es algo simple, dinos como conociste a Roxana?**

**Flippy: Y tu compañero Fliqpy es igual que tu de que les gusta Flaky eh? Interesante... bueno que peleen entre ustedes para ver quien se gana a Flaky**

**Splendont y Splendid: Peleen por quien les guste de ahí**

**Bueno eso es poco, pero cuando termine mi proyecto dejare mas retos, un saludito y hasta la próxima!**

**Roxana:** Gracias** Sable 343** y entiendo que tienes que terminar tus fics para el Lunes y no hay de que agradecer me gusta dedicar fics a los lectores! Y yo como siempre esperare reviews- Dice contenta.

**Julio:**-Volviendo a tomar de la mano a su novia- Pues la conocí en un boliche y ella me pareció tierna y comenzamos a salir desde 2012.

**Flippy:** LO HARE POR EL BIEN DE MI AMADA FLAKY!

**Fliqpy:** ESO ESTA POR VERSE!

Ambos pelean y al final gana Flippy.

**Julio:** Esto es extraño, Fliqpy nunca pierde.

**Splendid y Splendon't:** POR FLAKY!

Ambos pelean también, pero nadie gano.

**Julio:** Flippy se queda con Flaky!

**Roxana:-**Tomando de la mano de su novio- Es todo por hoy!

**Todos:** CHAO!


	4. LOL

Hola! Aquí voy con 4 capitulo!

Aparece Roxana,Daiana y Julio hablando.

**Roxana:** Bueno hola todos!

**Daiana:** Al parecer tenemos 1 mensaje.

**Julio:** Es de ** HTF**

**E HTF ._.**

***Se encuentra a samy con un pantalon negro una camisa roja sin mangas y botas de color vino selly con un vestido rosa sin mangas suelto por los muslos y tacones rosas flick con la misma ropa y frippy con una camisa verde con un jean azul fuerte y tenis verdes y friqpy con una camisa verde un jean negro y tenis limas**

**Samy: bueno bueno flick tu vas a salir con selly**

**Selly: pero yo no quiero salir con el...# **

**Flick: yo no quiero salir con selly yo quielo salir contigo *hace un pequeño puchero con las mejillas rojas* **

**Samy: *se sonroja un poco* jeje esque no puedo ._.**

**Flick: tienes novio?**

**Samy: no ._.**

**Flick: te gusta alguien?**

**Samy: no...#**

**Flick: te casaras?**

**Samy: *mira de reojo a russell* naa .3.**

**Flick: entonces ;-;**

**Preguntas y letos:**

**Fliqpy jaja no jodas te sonrojaste de nuevo... Ponte rojito con flaky owo**

**Flaky y fliqpy? Te llamo la atención o que? .3.**

**Toohty ahora tas libre n.n (de selly) mata a las personas de ojos amarillos neones nwn**

**Friqpy:*le tapa la boca* en resumen dijo fliqpy**

**(Turno de frippy) mujeres vistanse de maids-nekos *O***

**Cuddles en tus fotos sales como mujer...Bueno en pocas ._.**

**Petunia en tus fotos (en alguuunas) sales como "pareja" de flippy y fliqpy... Dime que conio haces con ellos cuando deberias estra con handy!**

**Handy pegale a petunia (Muajajaja machisimo!)**

**Hombres vean yaoi de ustedes mismos muajajaja sufran lo que nosotros sufrimos (hombres: pobres ;-;)**

**Giggles peina a samy**

**Samy: *le muerde la mano fuertemente***

**Friqpy: ahh! *quita su mano* porque hiciste eso?!**

**Samy: 1por no dejarte matar 2por mandar a ggigles a peinarme!**

**Firppy/flick: no te gusta peinarte? ._.**

**Samy no -_-#... Porque cuando alguien me peina siento que me arrancan el pelo! (Literlamente...enserio TT-TT)**

**Sniffles explicame el porque de la nutella -n-**

**Russell y Lumpy que se gustan? ewe loquillos**

**Splendid viola salvajemente a fli/ (fliqpy/flippy: *le miran asesinamente*) a los veteranos -u- (no a los clones e-e) TRIO *O* mandenme el video**

**Splendon' es igual a...? (Cofcoftrebolcofcof)**

**Nutty escucha caramelldansell**

**Todos escuchen cub land se las recomiendo ess chevere nwn**

**Samy: vamus vamus *empujando a selly y flick hacia la puerta***

**Flick: pe-pero/**

**Selly: es un paseo no?**

**Samy:...seeee *los empuja afuera y cierra la puerta* listo nvn**

**Frippy/Friqpy: quedo nutella?! *O***

**Samy: mm van a matar a alguien .u.**

**Frippy: eh?**

**Samy: esque flippy *seniala al mencionado* se comio el ultimo tarro de nutella ;-;**

**Friqpy: *truena sus nudillos* jeje flippy ven quiero hablar**

**Flippy: *huye***

**Friqpy: *persigue a flippy***

**((((((((Esho es todo shauuuu))))))))**

**Fliqpy:**-Toma de la mano a Flaky y este se pone rojo como un tomate-.

**Flaky y Fliqpy:** Eh?!-Decían confundidos a la vez- No te entendimos.

**Toohty:** Gracias-Tomando una moto sierra- Pero a quien mato.

**Todos:**-Señalan a Fliqpy-.

**Fliqpy:** Eh?!...

**Toohty:-**Sale corriendo y con la moto sierra mata a Fliqpy, quien revive después del ataque y comienza a perseguirlo MUY furioso**-**.

**Daiana y Roxana:** Otra vez?!-Decían ofendidas-.

Todas las chicas salen vestidas de sirvientas, con orejas y cola de neko, algunas estaban MUY rojas y causando derrames nasales los hombres de HTF y a los del publico también.

**Roxana:** Me avergüenza esto,nya!-Poniéndose roja como un tomate-.

**Daiana:** Ahora actúas como un gato no, nya?-Decía burlona.

**Roxana:** No importa nya-Chasquea los dedos y todas ya tienen su ropa-.

**Cuddles:** No me digas!-Sarcástico-.

**Petunia:** Estoy con Handy, lo que pasa es que hay fans que emparejan con ellos, nada mas.

**Handy:** Solo por esta vez la voy a perdonar-Con su pie golpea a Petunia en el estomago.

**Hombres:-**Se desvanecen para ver el Yaoi entre ellos, cuando regresan, algunos tenían caras de traumados y otros querían vomitar, se dirigen al baño a vomitar.

**Sniffles:** Digamos que la nutella es muy rica según si eres amante de los dulces, pero debes comerlo muy pocas veces por que te hace mal para tu organismo.

**Russell:** Lamentablemente si el me gusta y no puedo negarlo.

**Daiana:** Esperen! Si ella quiere ver la violación en vídeo tenemos que instalar la cámara!.

Roxana y Daiana se van a instalar la cámara y cuando terminan,suspira.

**Roxana:** Entonces la cámara estará ahí por la dudas, si llegan a pedir una Escena XXX por vídeo.

**Daiana:** Si, bueno,Splendid viola a Flippy y Fliqpy.

Splendid arrastra a Flippy y a Fliqpy al cuarto oscuro y comienzan a escucharse gemidos de parte de los veteranos.

**Roxana: **Se nota que lo disfrutan.

**Daiana:** Sip..Bueno aquí esta el vídeo y ahí se lo enviamos-Le envía el vídeo a la lectora-.

**Splendon't:** No entendí...-Con cara de poker face-.

**Nutty:**-Comienza a escuchar la canción **Caramelldansen**-.

Todos escuchan la canción que se pido.

**Daiana:** Terminamos!

**Roxana:** Sigan dejan reviews!-Tomando de la mano a su novio-.

**Todos:** CHAO!


	5. Gracias :D

Hola! A todos venia a decir que muchas gracias a los que comentar y pregunten también si quieren que continuemos y bueno entonces los veo en el próximo capitulo, les mando un montón de besos y saludos :D

CHAO!

Atte

Roxana


	6. Tortura y un final feliz!

Hola! Bueno aquí dejo el 6 capitulo

Aparece Roxana con un vestido negro y tacones negros y con Daiana con la misma ropa que Roxana.

**Daiana:** Hola a todos! Hoy tenemos 2 mensajes.

**Roxana:** El primero es de** Worldotaku2013:**

**-aparece de las sombras un chico peli negro con los ojos azules vestido de smokin-**

**Erick- valla otro chat show me gusta, jejejeje gracias por de dicarme el chat show nadie lo habia hecho gracias de verdad te lo agradesco, si le digo a paola que dedicaste esto, se va emocionar XD, como sea iniciemos...ejem!**

**Flaky: quiero que hagas un vestido de color blanco con revuelos rojos es para paola ya que destrullo su vestido blanco**

**Fliqpy: quiero que peleas conmigo**

**Flippy: que le vistes a flaky.**

**Lammy: no te odio, pero como luka te oida asi que yo igual, quiero que te mates de una buena vez esto va para giggles quiero que ella muera tambien.**

**Roxana: cuantos años tenes? Solo pregunto**

**Daiana: que color te gusta? Te gusta los tacos?**

**Todos: quiero que juegen a las manitas calientes**

**Erick- como paola hubiera querido hacer esto jejejeje, bueno quiero-paola le cae encima a erick-**

**Paola- erick! Ooohh, otro chat show :3 a mi guta XD**

**Erick- quieres dejar algo?**

**Paola- pues si... ejem!**

**Lammy! Muerete!**

**Cro-marmot: me gustas mucho eres muy lindo te pareces mucho a erick-señalandolo- quiero que nosotros dos hagamos un pastel de chocolate**

**Mime: eres lo mas lindo que he visto, quiero que me enseñes ser un mimo**

**Roxana: eres demonio? O algo parecido a la magia?**

**Paola- eeeemm, quiero que te cases con lammy yo veo que ustedes dos hacen muy buena pareja, y si lammy no quiere casarce contigo la mato!**

**Erick- sip, y asi termina nuestro review, la verdad gracias por dedicarme este fic para mi me siento alagado y tambien los otros, puedo decir que mi bloqueo de escritor yas se me esta quitando asi que ya volvere pronto con el fic...**

**Paola- sin mas que decir adios**

**-fin de la trasmision-**

**Roxana:** Gracias por todo y no hay de que agradecer.

**Daiana:** Como agradecimiento les enviaremos cupcakes para todos, disfrútenlo!

**Flaky: **Lo haré enseguida-Se va y en media hora regresa con un paquete rojo, con lazos blancos y se lo envía- Espero que te guste!

**Roxana:** Bien hecho!-Pulgar arriba-.

**Daiana:** Si va haber una pelea, conozco un lugar indicado para peleas.

Roxana chasquea los dedos y todos desaparecen.

**En un lugar desconocido había sangre seca y cadáveres por todos lados, lo raro era que el cielo era de color rojizo oscuro con claro y el piso era de cuadrados color blanco y negro, los personajes de HTF estaban sentados en una grada en el lugar y Fliqpy esperaba impaciente a su retador.**

**Giggles:** Este es el lugar para las peleas?

**Daiana:** Sip, Roxana me dijo que si los lectores pedían peleas y los enviaremos aquí para pelear.

**Petunia:** Esto parece un inframundo.

**Daiana:** Este es el inframundo.

**Roxana:** Hey! Quieren palomitas?

**Todos:** Si...

**Roxana:** Esta bien tomen...

Todos toman cada uno sus palomitas.

**Daiana:** Tiene que guardar MUCHO silencio o si no los mataran...

Todos se horrorizan al escuchar lo ultimo.

Comienza a escucharse la canción **Narcissistic Cannibal- Korn/Skrillex & Kill The Noize.**

En eso entra Erick ya transformado en demonio.

**Erick:** Estas listo, idiota?

**Fliqpy:** Nací mas que listo!

Ambos oponentes quedan frente a frente, Fliqpy saco su cuchillo a la fuerza, el intenta atacarlo pero falla y Erick con sus garras le rasguña un poco, haciendo que este sangre un poco,Fliqpy intenta clavarle en el pecho, pero no puede y Erick comienza a deformarle la cara con sus garras y comienza a despedazarlo, unos lobos hambrientos se comen sus restos en suelo.

**Daiana:** Eso fue genial!

**Roxana:** Si!

***Todos regresan al set,Fliqpy revive hirviendo de rabia por perder aquella pelea y Erick se despide de todos***

**Flippy:** Que le vi, pues a pesar de que ella se miedosa y tímida, me parece MUY tierna.

**Flaky:** Flippy!-Abraza alegremente a Flippy-.

**Daiana y Roxana:** Nosotras lo haremos!

**Lammy y Giggles:** -Tragan saliva-.

Daiana con una moto sierra parte en dos a Lammy, vienen los lobos hambrientos del inframundo y comen sus restos.

Roxana también con una moto sierra le corta la piernas a Giggles y lanza su cuerpo,cabeza y etc a la lava.

Ambas reviven pálidas como harina y temblando.

**Roxana:** Mi edad es de 13 años por ahora.

**Daiana:** Mi color favorito es el color negro y si me gustan los tacos :D.

Todos juegan el juego que se pido y Roxana y Daiana terminan riéndose.

**Daiana:** Eso fue divertido!

Lammy con cuchillo se corta la cabeza y los lobos se comen su cuerpo.

Cro-Marmot se desvanece en un portal para hacer un pastel con Paola.

Mime también es tele transportado para hacer mímica.

**Roxana:** Pues la respuesta es si... si soy demonio, lo que pasa es que un vill desconocido me experimento con algo y me transformo en demonio-Triste-.

**Lammy:** NO!-Aparece Paola y le corta la cabeza-.

**Daiana: **La ultima es de **Samy fxf **(Lo puse así para no confundirme :D):

**Es (ese ese efe efe HTF todo en mayusculas carajo!) Y asi ya :3**

**Se encuentra a samy con un vestido rojo suelto por las rodillas y tacones negros frippy y friqpy con ropa de civiles ._.**

**Samy: es necesario esto? ._. *amarrada de manos y pies en una silla y a su lado un monitor que dice "enojo***

**Frippy: queremos verte enojada .u.**

**Preguntas y letos .3.**

**Cuddles enserio? Pues comete a cub!**

**Pop mal padre u_u besha a flippy pedofila *O***

**Giggles yuri con lammy**

**Mr pickles declarate a lammy *O***

**Russellsitooo shi te guta lumpy *O* ahora los quielo maaaaas (/nOn)/**

**Lumpy sientes lo mismo que russell *O***

**Shifty viola a lifty**

**Lifty emm abacha a flick (No che son tielnos ustedes 2 .3.)**

**Roxana y julio beshoooo**

**Thoothy wow selly no te saca de su cabeza Besho besho besho *Q***

**Cuack cuack (gunter hora de aventura :'3) flippy y splendid yaoi ahora!**

**Aww gachias por el videu C\\\: handy no cche hazle un poema a petunia \(...)/**

**Chan chan cha chan cha chan cha chaaaaan (cancion de bodas) fliqpy y flaky casense *w***

**Flaky pelo no me respondistes el porque eres timida responde mierda! (Ok no xDDD)**

**Daiana puta! Barabarabarabarabara ok no edad? .3.**

**Splendont ocho y ocho es igual a...?**

**The mole pelo porqueeee ensenialos mierda!**

**Petunia mmm matenla de la forma mas horrible n.n por si acaso**

** .3.**

**Flaky awww te verias muy linda de mama .u.**

**Mime dame un abachooo y un autografo *3***

**Jeje fliqpy gime como uke ojo que todos lo oigan o`w´o**

**A quien le guta la nutella? *Q***

**#aparece flick y selly#**

**Friqpy: dejenme adivinar les fue mal no? .n.**

**Selly/flick: si u.u"... Y eso?**

**Frippy: es para verla enojada**

**Selly: uh yo se como *W**arrastra a petunia***

**Friqpy: de que sirve ella? ._.**

**Selly: facil... Solo tienes que besarla n.n**

**Petunia: q-que?!**

**Frippy: asi se enojara o_o**

**Selly: shiiiiip nwn**

**Fliqpy:...Ok?*besa a petunia***

**Samy: *le apreta la mano fuertemente a flick***

**Flick: auch auch auch ;-;**

**Frippy: esos son celos ._. *viendo el monitor de enojo esta a punto de explotar***

**Friqpy: serio?*ve que el monitor saca chispas* e-es mejor sacarla n_nU**

**Selly: les recomiendo que no la toquen ._.**

**Frippy: por? .3.**

**Flick: tiene garras...Y muy filosas *se soba su mano***

**Friqpy: la cura? ._.**

**Selly: simplemente nutella own *le mete una cucharada de nutella en la boca***

**Samy:...Que pashu? ._.**

**Selly: solo le sacastes sangre a flick con tus garras**

**Samy: flick lo siento mucho n ven hay que curarte *le arrastra a un cuarto***

**Friqpy: esta man es bipolar ._. *le tiran un cuchillo en la cabeza***

**(((((((Shauuuuu)))))))**

Cuddles con un cuchillo, le corta la cabeza a Cub,se lo come y se va al baño a vomitar-.

Pop con asco besa a Flippy y escupen en el suelo-.

Giggles con asco besa a Lammy, causando derrames nasales a los chicos del publico y los hombres de HTF-.

**Mr Pickles: **Lammy eres la persona mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, te amo!

**Lammy:** No me digas-Sarcástica-.

**Lumpy: **Creo :P

Shifty arrastra a Lifty al cuarto oscuro y comienzan a escucharse gemidos en el lugar.

Lifty abraza a Flicky.

**Roxana:** O-Ok- besa a su novio y se separan ruborizados.

**Toohty:**-Besa a Selly-.

Splendid con asco besa a Flippy y se van al baño a vomitar.

**Handy:** Ok aquí va:

_He navegado cien mares_

_para ver como me miras,_

_poder sentir tus caricias,_

_besar tus labios y su sonría._

**Petunia: **Aww!-Besa a Handy-.

**Nutty:** SIII!

**Daiana:** De acuerdo hagamos la boda.

En un altar con arco de hermosas rosas rojas,el cielo azul,se veían a todos vestidos de gala y estaba Flippy y el cura era The Mole.

En ese momento, aparece Flaky con un vestido blanco y con un ramo de rosas en sus manos y camino sin tenerle vergüenza, ni nada por el estilo, cuando llego hacia donde esta Flippy, comenzo a sonreir.

**The Mole:** Estamos aqui reunidos, para unir este matrimonio entre Flippy y Flaky, quien quiere hablar o que calle para siempre..

Lammy iba a hablar, pero Daiana la golpeo con una sarten.

**The Mole:** Bien continuemos, Flippy aceptas a Flaky como tu futura esposa?

**Flippy:**-Poniendole el anillo de matrimonio a Flaky- Si, acepto.

**The Mole:** Flaky, aceptas a Flippy como tu futuro esposo?

**Flaky:** Si, acepto.

**The Mole:** Ya pueden besarse.

Ambos se besan, todos aplauden excepto Lammy,quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo por el golpe.

Luego comenzó el festín por los recién casados, había de todo carne,helado,pastel,etc..

***Todos vuelven al set***

**Daiana:** Fue la mejor boda de mi vida...

**Roxana:** Si... Bueno sigamos respondiendo.

**Flaky:** Lo que pasa es que soy de ponerme nerviosa todo el tiempo, pero cuando tengo a alguien a mi lado y ahí si que me tranquilizo.

**Daiana:** 13 años.

**Splendon't: **16

**The Mole:** -Se saca sus lentes y todas se desmayan de la impresión-.

Todos con sierras eléctricas matan a Petunia y lanzan sus restos hacia el mar y los devoran los tiburones.

**Flaky****:** Gracias!-Dice contenta-.

Mime le da un abrazo a Samy, le da su autógrafo y se va contenta.

Fliqpy hace lo que le piden y las todas las chicas (Excepto Roxana y Daiana)sufren de hemorragia nasal.

Todos señalan a Nutty

**Roxana****:** Es todo por hoy sigan dejando reviews!

**Todos****: **CHAO!


	7. WTF!

Hola! Aqui dejo el 7 capitulo

**Daiana:** Hola!

**Roxana:** Bueno esta es de** Samyfxf:**

**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja con las letras "HTF" en negro un short negro y tacones rojos selly con una camisa rosa con un corazon blanco una falda blanca y botas crema flick con un buzo cafe un jean y tenis rojos frippy y friqpy con su uniforme militar sin la chaqueta**

**Selly: *le sale un hilo rojo de sangre por la nariz* dios... Fliqpy gime de nuevo! *O***

**Flick: esto dejara marca *viendo su herida***

**Samy: lo sientuuu n enserio ;n;**

**Flick: jeje tranquila n_n**

**Preguntas y letos:**

**Flippy que no te gusta la nutella?! Muerete! Y felicidades por la boda n.n**

**Flaky que bonita te veias vestida de novia *O***

**Lammy canta cube land po favooor *u***

**Fliqpy y flippy actuen como el vido de cube land (es de minecraft *C*)**

**Mime grachias nwn/**

**Thoothy buen beshito con giggles owo**

**Selly: quieres que haga mi venganza?!**

**Samy:... *se pone un pedazo de cinta en la boca***

**(Turno de selly) the mole hermoshos ojos *O* lalala**

**Splendont vaya eres joven :3 eh no che vistete de nekp y besha a did ewe**

**Fliqpy eh mata a dana y amy por muy perras!**

**Russell yaoi con lumpy *O* 10 veces muajaja :/D**

**Lammy viola salvajemente a mr pickles**

**Selly: esho ha sido todo shauuuu**

**Samy: lindo beshito selly .u.**

**Selly: es todo ven aca! *le persigue con un cuchillo***

**Samy: valio la pena :yaoming:*huye***

**((((((Shauuuu)))))) **

Fliqpy gime de nuevo y todas la chicas (Excepto Roxana y Daiana) vuelven a sufrir sangrado en la nariz.

**Daiana y Roxana:** Nosotras no estamos acostumbras a esto .

**Flippy:** Hey! Claro que... - Fliqpy con una moto sierra le corta la cabeza y revive- Gra-Gracias- Dice con escalofríos-.

**Flaky: **Gracias-Dice contenta-.

Lammy canta **Cube Land**,Flippy y Fliqpy hacen el vídeo mientras Lammy cantaba.

Mime solo sonríe como siempre.

Toothy besa a Giggles y Cuddles hierve de celos.

**The Mole:** Gracias.

Splendon't se viste de neko,besa a Splendid y escupen en el suelo.

Aparecen las mencionadas, y Fliqpy les corta la cabeza y tira sus cuerpos al mar.

Russell arrastra a Lumpy al cuarto y luego de 10 minutos regresan despeinados y sonrojados.

Mr Pickles arrastra también a Lammy al cuarto y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Lammy.

**Roxana:** Es todo por hoy!

Aparece Julio y besa a Roxana

**Julio:** Hola mi amor, como estas?

**Roxana:**-Sonrojada- Bien!

**Julio:**-Alza a Roxana- Entonces, vamos?

**Roxana: **Si, por cierto en el próximo capitulo va haber un KaraOke!

**Daiana: **Ustedes pueden elegir la canción que ustedes quieran!

**Todos: **CHAO!


	8. Karaoke!

Aparece Roxana aun alzada por su novio (X3)

**Roxana:** Ok comencemos esta es de **Sable 343:**

**Mercy...lo siento es que estoy aprendiendo Francés pero es un poco dificil jeje, bueno comencemos con los retos que dejo en mi descanso de 30 minutos, luego volveré a escribir**

**Canten Dont Stop me now de Queen**

**Imagine de John Lennon**

**Balada de Gustavo Lima**

**Party Rock de LMFAO**

**Y por ultimo una cancion muy reconocida llamada Levan Polka de Loituima**

**Bueno, eso es todo nos veremos pronto, adios!**

Todos comienzan a tomar aire y empiezan a cantar:

** Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world turning inside out Yeah!  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**

**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky**  
**Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity**  
**I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**  
**I'm gonna go go go**  
**There's no stopping me**

**I'm burning through the sky Yeah!**  
**Two hundred degrees**  
**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
**I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time**  
**I'm having a ball don't stop me now**  
**If you wanna have a good time just give me a call**  
**Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time)**  
**Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)**  
**I don't want to stop at all**

**I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars**  
**On a collision course**  
**I am a satellite I'm out of control**  
**I am a sex machine ready to reload**  
**Like an atom bomb about to**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh explode**

**I'm burning through the sky Yeah!**  
**Two hundred degrees**  
**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
**I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

**Don't stop me don't stop me**  
**Don't stop me hey hey hey!**  
**Don't stop me don't stop me ooh ooh ooh (I like it)**  
**Don't stop me don't stop me**  
**Have a good time good time**  
**Don't stop me don't stop me Ah**

**I'm burning through the sky Yeah!**  
**Two hundred degrees**  
**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
**I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time**  
**I'm having a ball don't stop me now**  
**If you wanna have a good time just give me a call**  
**Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time)**  
**Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)**  
**I don't want to stop at all**

Comenzaron a cantar la que sigue:

**Imagine there's no Heaven **  
**It's easy if you try **  
**And no Hell below us **  
**Above us only sky **

**Imagine all the people **  
**Living for today **  
**Imagine there's no country **  
**It isn't hard to do **

**Nothing to kill or die for **  
**And no religion too **  
**Imagine all the people **  
**Living life in peace **

**You may say I'm a dreamer **  
**But I'm not the only one **  
**I hope someday you will join us **  
**And the world will be as one **

**Imagine no posessions **  
**I wonder if you can **  
**No need for greed or hunger **  
**Or Brotherhood of Man **

**Imagine all the people **  
**Sharing all the world **  
**You may say that I'm a dreamer **  
**But I'm not the only one **

**I hope someday you will join us **  
**And the world will be as one**

La que sigue:

**Eu já lavei o meu carro, regulei o som **  
**Já tá tudo preparado, vem que o brega é bom **  
**Menina fica a vontade, entre e faça a festa **  
**Me liga mais tarde, vou adorar, vamos nessa **

**Gata, me liga, mais tarde tem balada **  
**Quero curtir com você na madrugada **  
**Dançar, pular até o sol raiar. **  
**Gata, me liga, mais tarde tem balada **  
**Quero curtir com você na madrugada **  
**Dançar, pular que hoje vai rolar. **

**Tchê tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tchereretchê **  
**Tchê, tchê, tchê, **  
**Gustavo Lima e você [x2] **

**Se você me olhar vou querer te pegar **  
**E depois namorar, curtição **  
**Que hoje vai rolar... **

**Gata, me liga, mais tarde tem balada **  
**Quero curtir com você na madrugada **  
**Dançar, pular até o sol raiar. **  
**Gata, me liga, mais tarde tem balada **  
**Quero curtir com você na madrugada **  
**Dançar, pular que hoje vai rolar. **

**Tchê tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tchereretchê **  
**Tchê, tchê, tchê, **  
**Gustavo Lima e você[x2] **

**Gata, me liga, mais tarde tem balada **  
**Quero curtir com você na madrugada **  
**Dançar, pular que hoje vai rolar. **  
**Gata, me liga, mais tarde tem balada **  
**Quero curtir com você na madrugada **  
**Dançar, pular que hoje vai rolar. **  
**Tem Gustavo Lima até de madrugada. **

**Tchê tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tchereretchê **  
**Tchê, tchê, tchê, **  
**Gustavo Lima e você[x2] **

**Se você me olhar vou querer te pegar **  
**E depois namorar, curtição **  
**Que hoje vai rolar... **

**Gata, me liga, mais tarde tem balada **  
**Quero curtir com você na madrugada **  
**Dançar, pular até o sol raiar. **  
**Gata, me liga, mais tarde tem balada **  
**Quero curtir com você na madrugada **  
**Dançar, pular que hoje vai rolar. **

**Tchê tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tcherere tchê tchê, **  
**Tchereretchê **  
**Tchê, tchê, tchê, **  
**Gustavo Lima e você[x2]**

La antepenúltima:

**PART ROCK  
YEA  
Wooo!  
LETS GO!  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time [X2]**

**We just wanna see yaa!**

**Shake That !**

**In the club party rock look up on your girl**  
**She on my jock non stop when we in the spot**  
**Booty move away like she on the block**  
**What the track I gots to know**  
**Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll**  
**Half black half white diamino**  
**Gane the money out the door**

**Yoooo!**  
**I'm runnin through these hoes like drano**  
**I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo**  
**We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin**  
**On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin**  
**Hey!**

**Party rock is in the house tonight**  
**Everybody just have a good time**  
**And we gonna make you lose your mind**  
**Everybody just have a good time [X2]**

**We just wanna see yaa!**

**Everyday I'm shuffelin**

**Shuffelin shuffelin**

**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash**  
**We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad**

**One more shot for us**  
**Another round**  
**Please fill up my cup**  
**Don't mess around**  
**We just wanna see**  
**You shake it now**  
**Now you wanna be**  
**Your naked now**

**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]**  
**Put your hands up to the sound [X2]**  
**Get up [X9]**  
**Put your hands up to the sound**  
**To the sound**  
**Put your hands up !**

**Party rock is in the house tonight**  
**Everybody just have a good time**  
**And we gonna make you lose your mind**  
**Everybody just have a good good good time**

**Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhh!**

La ultima

**Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti  
jalakani pohjii kutkutti.  
Ievan äiti se tyttöösä vahti  
vaan kyllähän Ieva sen jutkutti,  
sillä ei meitä silloin kiellot haittaa  
kun myö tanssimme laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput tapput  
äppyt tipput hilijalleen.**

**Ievan suu oli vehnäsellä**  
**ko immeiset onnee toevotti.**  
**Peä oli märkänä jokaisella**  
**ja viulu se vonku ja voevotti.**  
**Ei tätä poikoo märkyys haittaa**  
**sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.**  
**Salivili hipput tupput tapput**  
**äppyt tipput hilijalleen.**

**Ievan äiti se kammarissa**  
**virsiä veisata huijjuutti,**  
**kun tämä poika naapurissa**  
**ämmän tyttöä nuijjuutti.**  
**Eikä tätä poikoo ämmät haittaa**  
**sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.**  
**Salivili hipput tupput tapput**  
**äppyt tipput hilijalleen.**

**Hilipati hilipati hilipati hillaa,**  
**hilipati hilipati hilipampaa.**  
**Jalituli jallaa talituli jallaa**  
**tilitali tilitali tilitantaa.**

**Halituli jallaa tilituli tallaa**  
**tilitili tilitili tilitili tallaa.**  
**Halituli tilitali jallati jallan,**  
**tilitali talitali helevantaa.**

**Rimpatirallaa ripirapirallaa**  
**rumpatiruppa ripirampuu.**  
**Jakkarittaa rippari lapalan**  
**tulituli lallan tipiran tuu.**

**Jatsu tsappari dikkari dallan**  
**tittari tillan titstan dullaa,**  
**dipidapi dallaa ruppati rupiran**  
**kurikan kukka ja kirikan kuu.**

**Ratsatsaa ja ripidabi dilla**  
**beritstan dillan dellan doo.**  
**A baribbattaa baribbariiba**  
**ribiribi distan dellan doo.**

**Ja barillas dillan deia dooa**  
**daba daba daba daba daba duvja vuu.**  
**Baristal dillas dillan duu ba daga**  
**daiga daida duu duu deiga dou.**

**Siellä oli lystiä soiton jäläkeen**  
**sain minä kerran sytkyyttee.**  
**Kottiin ko mäntii ni ämmä se riitelj**  
**ja Ieva jo alako nyyhkyytteek.**  
**Minä sanon Ievalle mitäpä se haittaa**  
**laskemma vielähi laiasta laitaa.**  
**Salivili hipput tupput tapput**  
**äppyt tipput hilijalleen.**

**Muorille sanon jotta tukkee suusi**  
**en ruppee sun terveyttäs takkoomaa.**  
**Terveenä peäset ku korjoot luusi**  
**ja määt siitä murjuus makkoomaa.**  
**Ei tätä poikoo hellyys haittaa**  
**ko akkoja huhkii laiasta laitaan.**  
**Salivili hipput tupput tapput**  
**äppyt tipput hilijalleen.**

**Sen minä sanon jotta purra pittää**  
**ei mua niin voan nielasta.**  
**Suat männä ite vaikka lännestä ittään**  
**vaan minä en luovu Ievasta,**  
**sillä ei tätä poikoo kainous haittaa**  
**sillon ko tanssii laiasta laitaan.**  
**Salivili hipput tupput tapput**  
**äppyt tipput hilijalleen.**

**Roxana****:** La siguiente es de** Samyfxf****:**

******Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a samy con un vestido negro suelto sin mangas por los muslos con una licre roja y zapatillas negras selly con un vestido blanco por los muslos y tacones rosas y frippy flick y friqpy con ropa normal (osea del color de sus ojos etxc :3)  
Selly: awww pero que bonita paleja .O./ cierto samy?  
Samy: no puedo decir nada de eso ._.''  
Selly: por?  
Samy: porque siento 3 miradas asesinas ;-;  
Flick/frippy/friqpy: *mirandole asesinamente*  
Samy: morire si me siguen mirando asi! ... Todo es culpa de este maldito vestido! *seniala al vestido*  
Preguntas y letooooos (Selly: xDDD pobe samy uwu):  
Flippy y fliqpy ustedes son "hermanos" no? (Jejeje) INCEEEEEEEEEEEESTO! (Osea yaoi) minimo que les digo unas 40 veces n3n/ ojo que fliqpy sea el uke (ahh que lindos gemidos *O*)  
Russell no jodas haz sido un pervertido como samy O.O ocultabas ese lado eh? *codeandolo*  
Flippy que te gusta la nutella? *O* (selly: casate conmigo *O* flippy: ... ._. Thoothy: creo que castrare a alguien)-(naaa xD)  
Splendont que bonito te ves de neku *O*  
Roxana HTF favorito?  
Htf quien les cae bien de ahí? El que sea sera asesinado brutalmente  
Lammy gimes bien */c*  
Flaky posa como modelo de playboy a ver cuantas hemorragias nasales das .Q. (Osea con la poca ropa y asadasadasda *3*)  
Giggles dejame violarte *-*  
Samy: me tocaaa *-*/ *con frippy friqpy y flick en el suelo con un gran chichon en la cabeza* por violadores! (LOL?)  
Fliqpy viola a flaky luego a giggles y lueeego a selly n3n  
Selly: QUE?! MALDITA HIJA DE/  
Samy: o el o thoothy? .3.  
Selly: ...  
Samy: tomare eso como un thoothy nwn  
Thoothy bien ya sabes que hacer nun  
ò3ó petunia maaaalaaa naa es broma ... Solo alejate de frippy friqpy y flick y no te matale nwn  
A versh a versh ò3o los de cabello celeste jueguen pocky con los de cabello verde (muajajaja muajaja)  
Jajaja y el ultimo lumpy... Viola a flippy y luego a russell muajaja  
Julio canta adios le pido de juanes  
Lumpy canta mala gente de ... Juanes (lol)  
Y roxana canta zombies on your lawn  
Mujeles que pareja es mejor el Lumpyxrussell o el Splendidxflippy? (Yo aun no me decido ;3; dios que dificil!)  
Friqpy: auch *tocandose el chichon* sabes que lo haciamos de broma?!  
Samy: me vale mierda invadieron mi espacio personal! *se cruza de brazos furiosa*  
Frippy: que mala -n-  
Samy: quieren que les deje otro chichon?!  
Los3: nonono! o_oU  
Selly: jee eso ha sido todo todito todo shauuuu nwn/**

******Flippy y Fliqpy********:** NO! ¬¬

Flippy y Fliqpy se dirigen al cuarto y se escuchan gemidos

******Russell********: **O_O

**Flippy********:** Si me gusta!

******Splendon't********: **Gracias ¬¬

******Roxana********: **Flaky

******Todos********: **Nadie

******Lammy********:** O_O

Aparece Flaky ya vestida comienza a hacer poses y todos sufren de hemorragias nasales

Selly y Giggles se dirigen al cuarto oscuro y comienzan a escucharse gemidos y otros sonidos

Fliqpy toma a Giggles y a Flaky, se escuchan gemidos y la dos salen traumadas

******Petunia********:** Ok u,u

Los mencionados se besan con los otros y después escupen en el suelo

Lumpy arrastra a Flippy y Russell y se escuchan gemidos

Julio comenzó a cantar

******Que mis ojos se despierten  
con la luz de tu mirada  
yo a Dios le pido  
que mi madre no se muera  
y que mi padre me recuerde  
a Dios le pido**

**Que te quedes a mi lado**  
**y que más nunca te me vayas mi vida**  
**a Dios le pido**  
**que mi alma no descanse**  
**cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo**  
**a Dios le pido**

**Por los días que me quedan**  
**y las noches que aun no llegan**  
**yo a Dios le pido**  
**por los hijos de mis hijos**  
**y los hijos de tus hijos**  
**a Dios le pido**

**Que mi pueblo no derrame tanta sangre**  
**y se levante mi gente**  
**a Dios le pido**  
**que mi alma no descanse**  
**cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo**  
**a Dios le pido**

**Un segundo más de vida para darte**  
**y mi corazón entero entregarte**  
**un segundo mas de vida para darte**  
**y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme**  
**un segundo mas de vida**  
**yo a Dios le pido**

**Que si me muero sea de amor**  
**y si me enamoro sea de vos**  
**y que de tu voz sea este corazón**  
**todos los días a Dios le pido**  
**que si me muero sea de amor**  
**y si me enamoro sea de vos**  
**y que de tu voz sea este corazón**  
**todos los días a Dios le pido**  
**a Dios le pido.**

Lumpy comenza a cantar

******Tú me pides que te deje ahora, ahora  
ahora cuando más te necesito  
tú me dices que este amor se fue al olvido ahora  
ahora cuando yo ya no te olvido  
tú me pides que seamos solo amigos, amigos  
y a mi no me interesa ser tu amigo  
tú me dices que este amor a sido en vano  
que malo que dices eso, pero que bueno que se acabó  
Mala gente, te burlaste de mis  
sentimientos y ahora te lamentas  
mala gente, vas a pagarlo caro  
porque a mi tú ya no me interesas  
mala gente, porque tu eres una  
mentirosa y una mala gente  
¡y en el infierno enterita enterita te vas a quemar!  
Tú me pides que regrese ahora, ahora  
y ahora es a mí a quien no le importa  
tú me pides que seamos más que amigos, amigos  
y amigos para que si no hay cariño  
hoy por fin me he dado cuenta de tu engaño  
de tu mala calaña y tanto mal que me hiciste tú  
Mala gente, te burlaste de mis  
sentimientos y ahora te lamentas  
mala gente, vas a pagarlo caro  
porque a mi tú ya no me interesas  
mala gente, porque tu eres una  
mentirosa y una ... mala gente  
¡y en el infierno enterita enterita te vas a quemar!**

Roxana con entusiasmo comenzo a cantar

**There's a zombie on your lawn**

**There's a zombie on your lawn  
There's a zombie on your lawn  
We don't want zombies on the lawn**

**I know your type: tall, dark, and dead**  
**You want to bite all the petals off of my head**  
**And then eat the brains of**  
**the one who planted me here**

**I'm just a sunflower but see**  
**me power an entire infantry**  
**You like the taste of brains**  
**we don't like zombies**

**I used to play football**  
**Road cones protect my head**  
**I have a screen-door shield**  
**We are the undead**

**There's a zombie on your lawn**  
**There's a zombie on your lawn**  
**There's a zombie on your lawn**  
**We don't want zombies on the lawn**

**Maybe it's time to reevaluate**  
**I know you have a lot of food on your plate**  
**Brains are quite rich in cholesterol**

**You're dead so it doesn't matter,**  
**Instead we'll use this solar power**  
**to make a lawn defense at any hour**

**I like the tricycle**  
**There's butter on my head**  
**I'm gonna eat your brains**

**There's a zombie on your lawn**  
**There's a zombie on your lawn**  
**There's a zombie on your lawn**  
**We don't want zombies on the lawn**

******Mujeres************:** SplendidxFlippy!

******Hombres************:** O_O

******Roxana************: **Es todo por hoy! nos vemos la próxima! Sigan dejando reviews! CHAO!


	9. Boda y otro final feliz!

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 9!

**Roxana:** Hola! Bueno esta es de** Samyfxf:**

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentran todos con la misma ropa  
Selly: sucia ... Me siento sucia *restregandose con un pañuelo humedo sus brazos y sus piernas*  
Samy: nunca mas la violes e_e  
Fliqpy: fue reto yo solo cumplo :3 *recibe una patada voladora de un extraño*  
?: mi trabajo aqui esta hecho ):D *desaparece*  
Preguntas y Retos madafackas! :'3  
Shifty nunca te haz enamolado? O que?  
Lifty ... Shifty o flick (como besho *3*)  
Flaky canta everytime we touch y lalala dedicasela a fliqpy y barabarabara! :3  
Petunia mas te vale recordar mi advertencia o sino..! *truena sus nudillos* parezco la viva reencarnación de fliqpy ._.  
Fliqpy: hija? ;...;  
Samy: ou *huye*  
Fliqpy: ven hija mia! Tengo que enseniarte muchas cosas :'D *le persigue*  
Samy: alejate de mi!  
Friqpy: tengo una hija?!  
Frippy: no tonto...  
Flick: solo lo hace para joderla! :P  
Fliqpy no jodas si tu eres mi "padre" quien es mi madre? ._. (*se aguanta la risa* no se cuanto soporte con esto xDDDD)  
Flaky piensas tener hijos con flippy o con fliqpy? ._. No shee que poneer  
Roxana cantas tan linduuuuu toma *le da un frazco de nutella* nwn disfrutalo!  
Lumpy owo genial hicistes un trio con flippy y russell ... Quien estuvo mejor? .\\3\\.  
Splendont pero te veias linduuuu n asi atraes a mas chicas .3.  
La ternura primero se ve y luego castrado se ve nwn did que opinas de lo que invente? .3. Ah y beshito de esos raros con Dont y Fliqpy!  
Sniffles eres huerfano? Q-Q  
Petunia yuri-trio con giggles y lammy owo VIDEO! (/*O*)/ miu!  
Quien quiele una violacion mia! \*3*/ ... Mjm FLAKY! TU VIENES AHORA!  
Boda? BODA! Giggles! Cuddles! Boda rigth now!  
Samy: creo que ya se fue... *se asoma de su escondite y solo ve a frippy friqpy selly y flick* fiuu sip ya che fue :D  
Fliqpy: *aparece atras de ella* BU!  
Samy: kyaaaa *huye y se esconde tras frippy* you the fucking bicth what is your problem with me?!  
Friqpy: esa es tu frase no? .3.  
Samy: shiiii QuQ pero ese asusta *abacha a frippy temblando levemente*  
Los3: awwww u  
Selly: *ya recuperada* esho ha sido todo  
((((((((Shauuuu nwn/)))))))))**

**Shifty****: **A Lifty

******Lifty****: **Shifty

Ambos se besan y terminan sonrojándose

Flaky con mucho entusiasmo, comienza a cantar

** I still hear your voice **  
**When you sleep next to me **  
**I still feel your touch **  
**In my dreams **  
**Forgive me my weakness **  
**But I don't know why **  
**Without you it's hard to survive **

**'Cause every time we touch **  
**I get this feeling, **  
**And every time we kiss **  
**I swear I can fly, **  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast **  
**I want this to last **  
**Need you by my side **  
**'Cause every time we touch **  
**I feel the static, **  
**And every time we kiss **  
**I reach for the sky, **  
**Can't you hear my heart beat slow **  
**I can't let you go **  
**Want you in my life **

**Your arms are my castle **  
**Your heart is my sky **  
**They wipe away tears that I've cried **  
**The good and the bad times **  
**We've been through them all **  
**You make me rise when I fall **

**'Cause every time we touch **  
**I get this feeling, **  
**And every time we kiss **  
**I swear I can fly, **  
**Cna't you feel my heart beat fast **  
**I want this to last **  
**Need you by my side **  
**'Cause every time we touch **  
**I feel the static, **  
**And every time we kiss **  
**I reach for the sky, **  
**Can't you hear my heart beat slow **  
**I can't let you go **  
**Want you in my life **

**'Cause every time we touch **  
**I get this feeling, **  
**And every time we kiss **  
**I swear I can fly, **  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast **  
**I want this to last **  
**Need you by my side**

**Petunia****: **Ok u,u

**Flaky****:** Si pienso en tener hijos pero mas adelante

**Roxana****:** Awww, Gracias!

**Lumpy****: **Con Russell creo :P

**Splendon't****: **En serio? O_O

**Splendid: **Es doloroso

Luego besa a Splendon't y a Fliqpy y escupen en el suelo

**Sniffles****:** No vivo con mi abuelo

Petunia,Giggles y Lammy se dirigen al mismo cuarto de siempre, se escuchan ruidos extraños y las tres salen despeinadas y sonrojadas

**Daiana****:** Aquí te enviaremos el vídeo-Se lo envía-

**Roxana****:** Si va haber una boda lo haremos en el mismo lugar donde se casaron Flaky y Flippy

En el altar, se veía a Cuddles con un smokin negro, el cura era otra vez The Mole, en el preciso omento aparece Giggles con un vestido blanco en sus manos traía un ramo de rosas

**The Mole****: **Estamos aquí reunidos para formar esta pareja por Cuddles y Giggles, el que quiera hablar ahora o que calle para siempre

Silencio total

******The Mole****: **Bien, continuemos, Cuddles aceptas a Giggles como tu esposa?

**********Cuddles****: **Acepto

**************The Mole****: **Giggles aceptas a Cuddles como tu esposo?

******************Giggles****: **Acepto

**********************The Mole****: **Puede besar a la novia

Ambos se besan, todos comienzan a aplaudir, otros les silbaban, despues ellos se van a su luna de miel con una limosina de color blanco

**Roxana****:-**Mirando hacia la cámara y comiendo una rebanada de pastel- Es todo por hoy! Sigan dejando reviews!

******Todos****:** CHAO!


	10. Yupii!

Hola! Esto perdonen la tardanza es que recién ahora salí del cole, si que aquí vamos con el capitulo 10!

**Roxana: **Hola! Bueno esta es de **Samyfxf: **

**Samyfxf  
Ay pero que bonita bodaa :'D giggles que bonita estabas O  
Se encuentra a samy con un vestido rojo suelto por las rodillas con tacones negros selly con una camisa rosa con una minifalda blanca y tacones cremas frippy y friqpy con una camisa verde fuerte un jean negro y tenis verdes flick con una camisa cafe con un chaleco negro un jean cafe y tenis rojos  
Samy: bodas tan lindas *-*  
Selly: shiiiii *o*  
Los3: no (._.")  
Samy: como?! *les apunta con un revolver*  
Frippy: eh-eh e-era mentira.. n_nU  
Friqpy: sii las bodas son ... Lindas? ._.''  
Flick: jeje n-nU son hermoshas  
Preguntas y retos y barabarababarabra: (turno de flick)  
Flaky dame tu autografo po favoooor *O*  
Lumpy declarate a russell pero bien eh?  
Fliqpy castrenlo nun y gime otra vez (de parte de todas menos flick)  
1 2 3 there's zombie on your lawn (bis) hay que bonita canciooooon :'D todos maten a nadie (*aparece un chico de ojos y pelo blanco con ropa gris*)  
Flippy que te gusta la nutella? *O* se mi amiiiigooo (ok no xD)  
Russell loquillo ._. Naaa viola a friqpy y frippy jeje venganza!  
Lifty gracias a dios no me besaste! /:D toma *le da unos bloques de oro* destruyelos tu mismo muajaja  
Giggles cuenta como te fue en la violacion *O* asadasada  
Samy: aww te paleces a mii *u*  
Flick: ./_/. *huye*  
Frippy/Friqpy: ven aca maldita sea! *le persiguen con varias armas*  
Samy: que yo sepa las violaciones no son nada malu .3.  
Selly: es porque no sabes que es una violacion e_e# ... Ou jejeje  
Samy: *le pellizca*  
Selly: ay! Que te pasha?!  
Samy: por pensar mal -.-#  
(Turno de samy)-(yo)  
Mi querido flippy viola a did luego a fliqpy y luego a mi gran "amiga" selly! Muajaja  
Sam)h buen esho es todo shauuuuu  
Selly: byeeee *noquea a samy*  
((((((((Shauuuu nwn/)))))))**

**Giggles y Cuddles: **Gracias!

Flaky escribe en un papel su autógrafo y se lo envía

**Lumpy: **Russell te amo! Aunque eso creo :P

Todos castran a Fliqpy y el gime otra vez y todas las chicas (eso no nos incluye ni a mi y ni a Daiana) sufren una vez mas hemorragia nasal

Luego matan al mencionado y tiran sus restos al agua

**Flippy: **Te dije que si!

Russell arrastra a Frippy y a Friqpy al mismo cuarto de siempre y se escuchan gemidos y otros sonidos

Lifty recibe los bloques de oro y el intenta destruirlos pero se fractura la mano

**Giggles: **N-No me lo recuerdes!

Flippy junto con Splendid,Fliqpy y Selly al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan risitas y otros sonidos

**Daiana: **Es todo por hoy!

**Roxana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

**Todos: **CHAO


	11. El serio trauma de Roxana!

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 12!

Comienza a escucharse la canción I Feel So Close To You (Calvin Harris Cover)-Cody Simpson

**Roxana:** Hola de una vez mas!

**Daiana:** Esta es de **Samyfxf:**

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a samy con u jean negro una camisa roja por los muslos y tenis rojos selly con un short-jean rosa una camisa blanca suelta y tenis rosas frippy con una camisa negra un pantalon verde lima y converse verdes friqpy con una camisa verde amarillenta un jean blanco y tenis amarillos  
Samy/Selly: po que se fue flick! TT-TT lo queria mushooo 3  
Frippy: se fue porque se fue y punto!  
Samy: uy que malo e3e  
Preguntas y reeetos: .3.  
Flippy ya ya no tienes porque ponerte asi ._. Como le pondrias a tus hijos? .3. xDDD  
Fliqpy no jodas que hicieron haya adentro?! Dime es una orden! ... Ok eso sono raro .-.  
Thoothy no jodas hicistes gemir a frippy y friqpy?! Mis respetos! (/.,.)/  
Russell y no le respondelas a lumpy? é_e#-#é_e vamus respondele nun son una hermosha pareja! *3*/  
*coro de angeles* barabarabarabararbara :3 ejem! !PETUNIA! Castra a handy muajaja y edad? Fadafsfadasa  
Did po que no te gusta flippy TT-TT  
Pop becha a DB  
Roxanaaa (jejeje) besha o !viola! A...!JULIO! Ya!  
Giggles e.e# po queeeeeee?! Te gusta cuddles? :3  
The mole te dare vision para que dejes esos lentes .3. *le pone unas gotas en los ojos* parpadea un par de veches y listo nwn  
Chan chara chan !WTF! Fliqpy becha a flaky y ponte maaaaas rojo que un tomate! *O*/  
Flakyyyyyyyyyytaaaa besha a shifty y lifty y violalos salvajemente! Ojo si gimes recibiras una cortada profunda! .u.  
Nutty *A* eh! Yaoi con sniffles el tielnooo *3*  
Samy: jajajajajajajajaja *explota en carcajadas*  
Selly: pero que le pasha? ._.  
Samy: esque jajajajaja ya se que pasho jajajaja haya dentro jajajajaja xDDD  
Friqpy: esta loca no le hagan casho .n.  
Samy: jajaja y tu violacion xDDD tengo que preguntarle a thoothy los detalles! x'DDD  
Thoothy: ._. Ok?  
Frippy: esho ha sido todo shauuuu  
(((((((Shauuuuu)))))))**

**Flippy:** Todavía no lo decido aun ^^

**Fliqpy:** Si de veras quieres saber lo que hicimos pues ellas lo disfrutaron gimieron todo el tiempo y eso me excito y ...- Sangrado nasal-

**Roxana:** Creo que me voy a desmayar...

**Daiana:** Oh no...

Daiana agarra a Roxana para evitar que se golpee

**Julio: **Sabia que esto pasaría

**Flaky:** P-Por que se desmayo?

**Julio: **Ella me dijo que cuando hablan sobre violaciones y otras cosas le causa desmayos...-Le mira preocupado

**Daiana:** Creo que sera mejor que la llevemos a una cama muy cómoda y para que ella descanse

**Julio: **Ok yo la llevo

**Daiana****: **Ahora vuelvo ustedes sigan respondiendo!

******Todos****: **Ok

**Toothy****: **Em creo que si los hecho gemir, no se en realidad

**Russell****:** Si Lumpy,yo también te amo!

**Petunia: **Perdoname

Lo castra y los hombres se cubren sus partes nobles

**Splendid****:** Por que no quiero que me empiecen con que soy "gay" ¬¬

Pop besa a Disco Bear y escupen en suelo

**Daiana****:**-Desde la habitación- ¡Roxana no puede violar a su novio, solo lo besara cuando ella despierte!

**Giggles****:** Me traume cuando ella me violo, pero solo único que te pido es que no me lo hagas recordar, si si me gusta Cuddles!

The Mole recibe las gotitas y parpadea muchas veces se desase de sus lentes y ahora puede ver

Fliqpy besa a Flaky y se pone MUY rojo

Luego Flaky besa a Lifty y Shifty, Flippy y Fliqpy se mueren de celos, luego los arrastra a la habitación y no se escucha nada

Nutty besa a Sniffles y se separan MUY sonrojados

***Por otro***

Roxana justo en ese momento despertó

**Roxana****:** Em donde estoy?

**Daiana: **Roxana despertaste!

**Roxana****: **Que me paso?

**********Daiana****: **Te desmayaste

******************Roxana****: **Me duele un poco la cabeza

**********************Daiana****: **Tienes que besar a tu novio, quedamos con que la lectora le debíamos este reto

**************************Roxana****: **Ok!

Julio toma de la cintura a una casi desmayada Roxana y la besa

******************************Daiana****: **Es todo por hoy! Sigan dejando reviews!


	12. Mas Romance y Mas Drama

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 11!

**Roxana: **Hola!

**Daiana: **Esta es de **Lala D: **

***Aparece una chica con cabello largo castaño con rojo*  
Hola a todos! Me guta este chat show-w-  
Preguntas:  
Disco Bear: Es verdad que espías a Flaky,Lammy y a todas las demás ?  
Querido Cuddles,eres genial ,te quiero dar un beso enfrente de Giggles -3-,quiero ir mas allá,no te quiero dejar,juntos vamonos ya ,si supieras que hay un fuego dentro de mí,hay un fuego en mi corazón,este fuego me consume,y ya no puedo esperar,yo ya quiero empezar ,siento fuego dentro de mí,siento fuego dentro de miiiii ,qué dices ?:B  
Did/Dont: Si tuvieran la oportunidad de salvar a alguien de ahí ,quien sería?  
Cuddles y Flaky: Ustedes son mis personajes favoritos y sabían que los militares y la rosita salían juntos?  
Lammy: Eres amiga de Flaky?  
Retos:  
Nutty: Te reto a comer una ensalada  
Lumpy: Canta alguna canción  
Roxana y Julio: Beshito :3  
Bueno eso es todo, adiós y gracias**

**Roxana:** Me alegra que te guste! ^^

**Daiana: **Esperamos mas comentarios de ti!

Las chicas se ponen rojas y miran furiosas a Disco Bear

**D.B:** N-No es cierto yo no las espió, solamente las sigo nada mas ^^U

**Chicas:** Si claro ¬¬#

Aparece Lala,besa a Cuddles y Giggles se pone MUY celosa

**Cuddles: **Em, sera mejor quedarme aquí con Giggles, lo siento ^^

**Splendid y Splendon't:** A Flaky

**Flippy y Fliqpy: **HEY!

**Flaky y Cuddles:** Ya lo sabíamos

**Lammy:** Yo nunca seria amiga de esa peliroja llorona!

Nutty comienza a comer una ensalada con asco y lo escupe en el suelo

Lumpy sube al escenario y comienza a cantar

**Girl my body don't lie **  
**I'm outta my mind **  
**Let it rain over me **  
**I'm rising so high **  
**Out of my mind **  
**So let it rain over me **

**Ay ay ay **  
**Ay ay ay **  
**Let it rain over me **  
**Ay ay ay **  
**Ay ay ay **  
**Let it rain over me **

**Always a new million  
Always a new vodka  
Forty is the new 30  
Baby you're a rockstar  
Dale veterana, que tu sabe  
Más de la cuenta, no te hagas  
Teach me or better yet,  
Freak me baby, yes, yes  
I'm freaky, i'mma make sure that your peach feels peachy baby  
No bullshit rods, I like my women sexy classy sassy  
Powerful yes, they love to get the middle, nasty ow  
This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale muñequita ahora ahi, and let it rain over me **

**Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me**

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

Always a new million  
Always a new vodka  
Light is the new majority, ya tu sabe  
Next step la casa blanca  
No hay carro, no vamo' en balsa  
Mami you know the drill, they will know what I got 'til they read the will  
I ain't try, I ain't trying to keep it real  
I'm trying to keep wealthy that's for real  
Pero mira que tu estas buena, y mira que tu estas dura  
Baby no me hables más, y tiramelo mami chula  
No games you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale muñequita ahora ahi, and let it rain over me 

******Girl my body don't lie ****  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me**

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

Mr worldwide, Marc Anthony, tu sabe  
I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
Next thing you know, we were playing with three  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
Next thing you know, we were playing with three  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Rain over me

Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

**Roxana:** Ok

**Julio:** No te sientas avergonzada yo también siento eso

**Roxana:** Gracias! Te amo!

**Julio: **Yo igual!

Julio la toma de la cintura,la besa y se separan sonrojados pero aun sonriendo

**Roxana:** Sigan dejando reviews

**Todos:** CHAO


	13. Not Problem?

Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 13!

**Daiana: **Hola! Voy a estar yo únicamente por que el novio de Roxana la esta cuidando ^^, bueno esta esde** Samyfxf:  
Samyfxf**  
**Se encuentra a samy selly abrigadas a mas no poder**  
**Samy: por eso no me levanto temprano ._.**  
**Selly: parece que va a llover *viendo las nubes desde la ventana***  
**Friqpy: lo dudo mucho *sale y a los segundos viene todo mojado* puta lluvia! **  
**Samy/selly: !mierda! *miran al suelo***  
**Friqpy: que ...les incomodo? owó *se acerca a ellas***  
**Samy: por nada del mundo mires arriba *susurrandole a selly* **  
**Pregunatas/retos: (me aburroooooo)**  
**Handy mjm vistete de bombelo**  
**Sniffles cuanto es 5*55-5/5 (cinco mas cinco por cinco menos cinco dividido para cinco? .3.)**  
**Nutty tu eres de sniffles y de nadie mas! e_e#**  
**Mr pickles boda con lammy *Q***  
**Truffles me caes bien nwn autografo! nun**  
**Shifty mata a tu hermano y comete sus restos **  
**Lifty abacha a fliqpy jejeje**  
**Flippy como eras antes de entrar al ejercito?**  
**Roxana perdooon no sabia que tenias un trauma TT3TT**  
**The mole ay que hermoshos ojos *O* *se desmaya***  
**Flaky emm vistete de neko?**  
**Don"t obvio que atrae a chicas nwn pero te violan ._. No preguntes como lo se ;\\\\; xD**  
**Lumpy y russell casense y !YAOI-MATRIMONIAL! Asdaasda *Q* **  
**Fliqpy si se como se hacen las violaciones e_e ... !PERVERTIDO! Que te violen y que sea ... !FLIPPY! **  
**Petunia ... Reto pervertido ... Vistete de conejita playboy y viola a handy! **  
**Lammy tu no eres zorra ni nada de echo .3. Eres buena y tierna nwn *le abacha* **  
**DB que tal el besho con pop ewe**  
**Cub emm mata a fliqpy muajaja**  
**Giggles vistete de cuddles **  
**Cuddles de rata muajajaja**  
**Thoothy me equivoque de nombre U que cosas no? Bueno beshoo con selly .3. Mua mua **  
**Selly: grr ey friq me haches un favor? **  
**Samy: ay no ._.*huye***  
**Friqpy: *le coge antes que huya* sip cual? .u.**  
**Selly: puedes violar a samy? eue#**  
**Samy: *mira a friqpy con el ceño fruncido* !me tocas te castro!**  
**Friqpy: ... Que me dan a cambio? **  
**Selly: ehhh te regalo a samy? **  
**Friqpy: ... Niee ok *arrastra a samy a un cuarto***  
**Samy: !selly maldita me vengare mierda! **  
**Frippy: echo ha sido todo shauuu**  
**((((((Byeeee nwn/)))))))**

**Handy: **Ok-Se viste de bombero-

**Sniffles: **9

Nutty solo abraza a Sniffles y este se sonroja

**Daiana: **Hagamos otra boda!

En un altar con arco de hermosas rosas rojas,el cielo azul,se veían a todos vestidos de gala y estaba Mr Pickles,con su traje de siempre y el cura era The Mole.

En ese momento, aparece Lammy con un vestido blanco y con un ramo de rosas en sus manos y cuando llego hacia donde esta Mr Pickles, MUY sonrojada, el comenzó a sonreír.

**The Mole:** Estamos aqui reunidos, para unir este matrimonio entre Mr Pickles y Lammy, quien quiere hablar o que calle para siempre..

Silencio total

**The Mole:** Bien continuemos, Mr Pickles aceptas a Lammy como tu futura esposa?

**Mr Pickles:**-Poniéndole el anillo de matrimonio a Lammy- Si, acepto.

**The Mole:** Lammy aceptas a Mr Pickles como tu futuro esposo?

**Lammy:** Glup, si acepto ^^U

**The Mole:** Ya pueden besarse.

Ambos se besan, todos aplauden

***Todos vuelven al set***

Truffles firma en una hoja y aparece Samy, se lo da y se va contenta

Shifty con una moto sierra mata a Lifty, come sus restos y se va a vomitar a un rincón

Lifty revive abraza a Fliqpy y luego sale corriendo siendo perseguido por el

**Flippy: **Pues era normal

**Daiana: **Dice Roxana que no hay problema,ella no sabia que tenia ese cierto trauma ^^

**The Mole: **Gracias ^^

Aparece Flaky vestida de neko y causa hemorragias nasales

**Splendon't: **O,O

**Daiana: **Ya no se pueden hacer mas matrimonio, solo pueden besarse

Russell besa a Lumpy

Flippy arrastra a Fliqpy al mismo cuarto y se escuchan gemidos

Petunia se viste como conejita Playboy y arrastra a Handy y se escuchan gemidos de parte de el

**Lammy: **Gracias! ^^

Disco Bear con asco besa a Pop y escupen en el suelo

Daiana chasque los dedos y transforma a Cub en adolescente y con una moto sierra mata a Fliqpy

Giggles se pone la ropa de Cuddles y Cuddles se viste de rata y todos se burlan de el

**Cuddles: **A ti te queda bien pero a mi me queda ridículo TT-TT

Toothy besa a Selly y se va sonrojada

**Daiana: **Es todo por hoy! Dejen reviews!

CHAO!


	14. Torturaaaaaaa!

Hola! Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 14!

**Roxana:** Hola! Bueno hoy me siento un poco mejor,aunque estoy algo mareada,bueno esta es de** Sable 343:**

**Aqui Sable 343 , POR FIN! termine mi trabajo, pero creo que lo posteare hasta el viernes por que tengo que ver los errores de ortografia y blablablbablbal! bueno comencemos!  
Chicas: Son pervertidas todas?...Flaky, me dejaste sorprendido esta vez  
Flaky: SI dijiste que no en la anterior pregunta que Flippy te haga un strip-dance para asegurarme si lo eres  
Lammy: Pelea a muerte con...Dainana!  
Petunia: ...Eres, una sucia, comete un jabon de baño!  
Cuddles: el niño rata!  
Truffles: Tu eres como Gabo, me sorprende que el no haya aparecido, que raro, en fin, que musica te gusta?  
Bueno preparare mis retos para cuando actualices de nuevo (que si mal me equivoco actualizas cada hora) bueno adios!**

**Chicas: **No somos pervertidas, lo que es que no mas mandan retos y los cumplimos y no nos consideramos pervertidas! ¬¬

Flippy comienza a hacerle strip-dance a Flaky y no le ocurre nada

**Roxana:** Creo que no me siento algo bien

**Giggles:** Por que no as a descansar un poco?

**Daiana:** Si por que te ves muy pálida

**Roxana: **Ok-Se va a descansar-

**Daiana: **Bien continuemos, con respecto a lo de la pelea lo haremos en el mismo lugar donde estuvimos la ultima vez

Daiana chasquea los dedos y todos están en la dimensión desolada

Daiana portaba un moto sierra y Lammy únicamente un AK-47,la primera en atacar es Lammy,quien intenta disparle pero falla y Daiana con la moto sierra la parte en dos y los lobos comen sus restos

***Todos regresan al set y Lammy revive***

Petunia ofendida toma un jabón, se lo come y se va a lavar los dientes

**Cuddles: **TT-TT

**Truffles: **PSY y 50 Cent

**Daiana: **La que sigue es de **Samyfxf:**

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a samy con un pantalon verde oscuro una camisa blanca y tenis negros selly con una camisa morada oscura un jean crema y tenis rosas frippy con una camisa roja oscura un jean y tenis azules y friqpy con tenis rojos una camisa negra y un jean azul fuerte  
Samy: ven selly quiero hablar *con una motosierra*  
Selly: !AY NO JODAS! !?Y LA MOTOSIERRA?!  
Samy: es para matar... Matar believers! n_n#  
Selly: *huye*  
Samy: ven selly jeje *le persigue*  
Frippy: te castro? ._.  
Friqpy: ma o menos .n.  
Frippy: le rogastes y te perdono no? *se cruza de brazos*  
Friqpy: me lees la mente hermano *se apoya en su hombro*  
#ambos miran como samy persigue a selly#  
Preguntas y retos: (habla selly)  
Lumpy owo ah que lindo yaoi que bonito horror de hombres c': canta kiss me kill me C/:  
Nutty emm viola a sniffles pero que todas las mujeres lo vean  
Fliqpy no te da cosa gemir en publico? O esque piensas algo excitante y ya gimes? ._. !GIME GIME GIME GIME! (/*O*)/ y hare que flaky gima solo para ti eué  
The mole amu tus ojos  
Mime casi ni te hablo dame un abachoooo  
Petunia hay pelo que bonita te veias de conejita preegunta como haces gemir a un hombre? Yo tengo el metodo raro pero como lo haches tu? .-.  
Handy que tienes un punto debil? Con las conejitas? .-... !Fuckyou! Eh canta we r who we r *U*/  
Cro marmot ehhh sexy baby y no she que mas canta gentleman! Wiiiiiii  
Flaky hazme un bolsito de lana (para samy c/:)  
Flippy no jodas ._. Fliqpy gime mejor que tu é3e naaa ejem conviertete en mujer y deja que did te viole  
Did ahora te parece "gay" eso? éuet  
Lammy kyaa que hermosha boda c:  
Cub muuuuuy buen asesinato! (Y)  
Don't la pura verdad .,. Lo juro! Ahora vistete de neko ... De nuevo xD  
Mr pickles te amuuu \\\\\ po favor dame tu autografo *o*  
Thoothy te-castrare! Naa toma *le da un collar de diamantes* cuanto resistiran shifty y lifty tratando de robartela  
Shifty y lifty *3* a ver ... Si cogen el collar de thoothy seran castrados automáticamente .3. Y besho besho besho  
Shifty cuando violas a tu hermanu tu eres el seme o lo es el? Esque me confundo .\\\-\\\.  
Db lindo besho -3- xDD  
Cub quedate de adolescente te ves tan lindooooo (\\\\\\)  
Cuddles pelo que feu u3u vistete de conejito asi bien sensualoso (oso?)  
OSO?! Donde?! ... Ahora que lo recuerdo samy es alergica a los osos ... Ey flippy conviertete en osito  
Flippy: *lo convierten en un pequeño oso*  
Selly: !bien! *O*/ *coge al oso y lo pone frente a samy*  
Samy: ay no *achis,achis* agh *se tapa la boca y la nariz* alejalo de mi! *achis,achis,achis* *empieza a retroceder*  
Selly: me perdoonaras? .n.  
Samy: sisi pero !alejalo!  
Selly: gracias flip *lo convierte en humano*  
Samy: fiuuu...si veo algo verde lo mato!  
Frippy/friqpy: !BU!  
Samy: kyaa! ... Conchesumadre! No hagan eso! *con una mano en su pecho*  
Frippy: como asi con verde? é_e  
Samy: como asi con rojo ó_o  
Selly: ay pelo que bonitos novios éwe *huye*  
Samy: ahora si tengo una razon para matarte! *le persigue*  
Friqpy/Frippy: extruaño shauuuu  
(((((Bye bye))))**

Lumpy comienza a cantar** Kiss Me Kill Me**

Nutty comienza a violar a Sniffles a vista de las mujeres,quienes sufren de un sangrado en la nariz

Fliqpy comienza a gemir y causando mas hemorragias nasales

**The Mole:** Gracias! ^^

Aparece Selly,abraza a Mime y se va muy contenta

**Petunia:** Intenta seducirlo hasta que caiga en tus manos, luego llévalo a un cuarto privado y hagan cositas ^^ , pero luego no me consideren que soy una pervertida ¬¬

**Handy:** Te tocan todo el cuerpo!

Luego comienza a cantar** We r Who We r**

Cro-Marmot comienza a cantar** Genteleman**

Flaky va hacer lo que le pidieron,regresa con un paquete y se lo envía

Flippy se convierte en mujer,con Splendid se van al cuarto y se escuchan gemidos

**Splendid:** NO! ¬¬

**Lammy:** Gracias! ^^

**Cub:** Gracias! ^^

Splendon't se vuelve a vestir de neko y regresan las hemorragias nasales a las chicas

Mr Pickles firma en una hoja, se lo da a Selly y se va otra vez contenta

Toohty recibe el collar,pero Lifty y Shifty lo toman y Selly los castra

Shifty besa a Lifty y se separan MUY rojos

**Shifty: **Soy yo!

Disco Bear por el comentario puso una cara de asco

**Daiana:** Como recompensa Cub se quedara adolescente por 10 capítulos! ^^

**Cub:** Gracias Daiana ^^

**Daiana:** No hay de que! ^^

Cuddles se viste de conejo y vuelve a pasar la misma escena de siempre de las chicas

**Daiana:** Es todo por hoy! Dejen reviews!

CHAO!


	15. Respuestas y WTF?

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 15!

**Roxana:** Hola a todos!

**Daiana:** Bueno esta es de **Sable 343:**

**Y hola a todos guapísimos! Aquí Sable 343, comentando este Chat Show que se actualiza cada hora!  
James: A no exageres  
: Que?  
James: Dejaras tus retos ahora o tendremos que esperarnos media hora de tu parloteo sin sentido?  
: PARLOTEO!  
James: Bah  
Media hora después  
: Y así es como Francia le gano a Inglaterra en el mundial  
James: -.- mejor comencemos  
"Flaky: Juega a piedra papel o tijera con Flippy, el que pierda sera violado por Fliqpy  
Handy: Hable una lata de sopa...si no lo haces (sin que le pongan brazos) morirás de hambre  
Shifty: GAAAAAAAAY!  
Sniffles: GAAAAAAAY  
Splendid: Tu no eres gay, tu eres un tío que si mola y cantidad, así que te regalare una pócima de invisibilidad, úsala como quieras  
Splendont: Tu me caías mal diciendo que eras el mejor, así que Fliqpy te mate clavándote criptonita en el ****  
Lumpy: Dinos quien era Cristobal Colon  
Sniffles: Corrige a Lumpy, y de paso dale un golpe  
Pop: Eres un mal padre...y eso me agrada"  
: Listo, ahora me iré de aquí antes de que...-abre la puerta pero luego la cierra rápidamente- Mierda...  
James: Que?  
: Esta ahí  
¿?: Hola?! Hay alguien ahí?!  
James: Por que no la dejas entrar?  
: La ultima vez me hizo tener una contucion en el cerebro y tuve que estar acostado en una cama como vegetal como CINCO DÍAS!  
James: Y eso que...  
: CINCO DÍAS!  
James: Bah, quítate-lo aparta de la puerta- Ella no te hará daño-abre la puerta-.  
Vemos como una mujer de cabello largo color rojo, de tez blanca con ojos cafés y playera de color blanco con pantalones de color azul fuerte entra a el cuarto  
¿?: HOLA!-dice sonriente-.  
: Ah otra vez...  
James: Hola Mariel  
Mariel: Que hacen?  
: Nada que te importe-murmulla-.  
James: Em, tu deja retos y verdades, yo tengo que hablar con alguien-jala a Sable de una oreja y salen del cuarto-.  
Mariel:-confundida- Okey...  
"Cub: Eras mas lindo cuando estabas bebe D:  
Flippy: Besa a Flaky!  
Cuddles: Besa a Giggles!  
Petunia: Besa a Handy!  
Lammy: Besa a Mr Pickles!  
Truffles: Me das miedo a veces... dime que se siente saber que todos te consideran alguien "malote"?, sin ofender"  
Mariel: Bueno ADIOS!-se despide sonriente a la camara, pero luego escuchamos como alguien discute al otro lado de la puerta-.**

Flaky y Flippy jugaban "piedra,papel o tijera",al final Flaky pierde,Fliqpy la arrastra al cuarto,se escuchan gemidos y Flaky sale temblando

**Flaky:** F-Fue horrible!

Handy con sus dientes abre la lata y logra abrirla

**Shifty y Sniffles:** MENTIRA!

**Splendid: **Gracias! Lo utilizare cuando Splendon't me quiera dar una paliza

Splendon't muere por la radiación de la Kiptonita al tragárselo

**Lumpy: **Papa :P

**Sniffles: **Es quien descubrió América,idiota!-Lo golpea en la cabeza-

**Pop:** TT-TT

**Cub: **Gracias! ^^

**Flippy:** Ok-Besa a Flaky y se separan sonrojados-

**Cuddles: **Eso es facil!-Besa a Giggles-

**Petunia: **Ok-Besa a Handy

**Lammy: **Uggg ¬¬#-Besa a Mr Pickles-

**Daiana: **La siguiente es de** Samyfxf: **

**Samyfxf  
Barabrabarabara batmaaaan batmaaaaaan :3  
Se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra un jean rojo y tenis verdes selly con una camisa rosa un jean blanco y tenis lilas frippy y friqpy con ropa roja  
Samy: enserio? é_e  
Frippy: que? Es lindo .u.  
Friqpy: me llama la atencion .n.  
Selly: indirectas indirectas everywhere .-.  
Preguntas y retos: (cofcofHablasellycofcof)  
Did baka de mierda! Admite que le tienes ganas a flippy!  
Yaoi yaoi!lumpy y flippy! Yaoi!  
Il pulcino il pulcino pio petu canta il pulcino pio nwn  
Handy ehhh juega minecraf y di que te pareshe .3.  
Mime grachias por el abacho *3*/  
Flaky hazme un lazito *-*  
Flippy ... Si no tuvieras musculos y algo delicado ... Lo juro te violaria *w*/  
Shifty loquillo ewe  
Lifty awww te ves tielno rojo *O* *le abacha algo fuerte*  
Russell que lumpy te haga caballito *3*  
Lumpy awwww owo no che coge a russell de la chintula y besalo muy tiernamente .3.  
Did lo mismo con flippy! *Q* y luego con fliqpy (el es tuyo y tu eres de ellos y punto!)  
Samy: awww vino enamolada -3-  
Selly: conchetu... Ey frip me haces un favor?  
Samy: nonono ya no jodo pero por favor no de nuevo ;-;  
Selly: JA! eue  
Frippy: chao?  
Friqpy: shauuuuuuu nwn/  
(((((Bye bye nwn7)))))) **

**Splendid: **NO! ¬¬

Flippy besa a Lumpy y ambos escupen

Petunia canta **Pollito Pio**

**Handy: **Como rayos quieren que juegue sino tengo mis manos?!

Mime sonríe

Flaky se va y regresa con un lazo rojo con bordes blancos

**Fliqpy: **¬¬

**Shifty y Lifty: **O/O

Lumpy le hace caballito a Russell

Luego Lumpy toma de la cintura a Russell y lo besa

Splendid con asco besa a Fliqpy y luego a Flippy y lo sale corriendo siendo perseguido por los dos

**Roxana: **Es todo por hoy! Dejen reviews!

**PD****:** El chico que esta en mi foto de perfil, es mi novio, digan que tal quedo!

CHAO


	16. Flaky,tiene un alter-ego?

Vengo a subir otro capitulo!

**Roxana:** Hola!

**Daiana:** Esta es de **Samyfxf:**

**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja de tiras por encima una chompa negra y un short rojo oscuro con botas negras selly con una camisa blanca laarga con una falda rosa claro y tacones rosas frippy con un pantalon verde con una camisa negra y botas militares friqpy con un pantalon azul fuerte una camisa verde y unos tenis amarillos neones **  
**Samy: .3. Holi c:**  
**Selly: holi c:**  
**Frippy/friqpy: :pockerface: ._. Holi? :•**  
**Preguntas y retos y barabarabara:**  
**Flippy como te fue en la violacion? ewe**  
**Lammy que tielnaa •w• **  
**Fliqpy a versh cuenta la violacion ._. Pero la de did ojo tiene que ser TODO! Owo**  
**Did ehh no che hazle caballito a cub *Q***  
**Mr pickles owo ehh vistete de arquitecto y besa a lammy *3*/**  
**Petu canta cantarella con handy *Q* baila tambien nwn**  
**Nutty que linduuu quien es el seme tu o sniffles?**  
**Thootthy abachoooo *3* **  
**Sniffles cuanto es 2mas2? **  
**Fliqpy haz un solo de guitarra estilo "the walking dead" /*O*/ **  
**Handy .3. Donde estan las manos que te regale?! *le mira asesinamente* te doy 5 minutos y si no las tienes cuando venga te castrare permanentemente e_é**  
**Truffles que no te cae bien lammy? O,o**  
**Don't que venga una fan tuya y te viole *o*_.l.**  
**Giggles rompete una pierna :3 peldooon**  
**Russell loquillo .3. Ehh no che haz gemir a lumpy .w.**  
**Lumpy ojo gime bien *O*/**  
**Flaky mmm que venga tu alter-ego!**  
**Todos menos samy,selly,roxana,daniana,julio: !NO!**  
**#aparece flaky con ojos negros un buen cuerpo con una camisa roja un short rojo y tacones cremas# **  
**Samy: flykaaaa :'D**  
**Flyka: chaammyyyy :'D *le abraza por la cintura y le alza* **  
**Samy: te extanieee ;u; mushoooo **  
**Selly: !LESBIANAS!**  
**Las2: !TU MADRE PENDEJA!**  
**Frippy/Friqpy: maldita perra!**  
**Flyka: que? Celosos? eue *baja a samy***  
**Friqpy: no te han enseñado que es malo coger cosas ajenas? *mirada asesina***  
**Flyka: y no te han enseñado a dar el primer paso? *le mira asesinamente***  
**Samy: que? ._. **  
**Selly: jujuju chelos *-* ... Shauuu nwn/**  
**(((((((Bye byeeee nun/)))))))**

**Flippy:** Pésima!

**Lammy:** Gracias!

**Fliqpy: **No lo diré ¬¬

Splendid toma a Cub y le hace caballito

Mr Pickles se viste de arquitecto y besa a Lammy

Petunia y Handy cantan **Cantarella** y bailan

**Sniffles:** Soy yo!

Aparece Selly le da un abrazo a Toohty y se va contenta

**Sniffles:** 4

Fliqpy con una a guitarra comienza a tocar **The Walking Dead**

**Handy: **Las tengo puestas, es que yo pensaba que me los habían quitado ^^

**Truffles: **Me cae bien, pero me quiere dar celos con su novio-pepino

**Lammy: **Nada que ver!

En el publico, sale corriendo una fan de Splendon't,lo arrastra y se escuchan gemidos

Giggles con un piedra punzante, se la clava en la pierna y grita de dolor

Russell hace gemir a Lumpy y las chicas sufren de hemorragia nasal

Aparece Flyka y Fliqpy la mira de reojo

**Fliqpy:**-en su mente-_Es perfecta para violarla_

**Roxana: **Ni lo pienses eso no pasara nunca

Todos se quedaron en shock, la alter-ego de Flaky le pega una cachetada a Fliqpy

**Giggles:** Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera?

**Roxana:** Si

**Fliqpy:** Perra de mierda!

**Roxana:** Como me llamaste?

**Fliqpy:** Perra de mierda!

**Roxana:** No peleare esta vez, pero la próxima te ira peor,idiota!

**Daiana:** E-Es todo por hoy! Dejen reviews!

CHAO


	17. Fuck Yeah!

Hola! Aquí vengo a subir el capitulo 17!

**Daiana: **Hola a todos! Bienvenidos de vuelta!

**Roxana: **Quiero leer la primera y es de** Samy fxf:**

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja clara un jean negro y botas rojas selly con una camisa crema suelta de tiras un short blanco y botas rosas flyka con una camisa roja con un short negro y botas blancas frippy y friqpy con su atuendo militar  
Samy: auch eso si dolio ._.  
Selly: cachetada mas fuerte que eh oido y visto  
Flyka: bien se lo merece por pendejo!  
Frippy/friqpy: mira quien habla *murmuran*  
Flyka: almenos yo les estoy ganando algo mis queridos veteranos úwu *abraza a samy*  
Frippy/friqpy: *destryen su cuchillo con una mano hirviendo de rabia* hija de/!  
Preguntas y letos: (habla flyka)  
Fliqpy pendejo de mierda vuelve a acercarte a mi o a samy y juro que te castro!  
Flakyyy a los tiempos "hermanita" nwn  
Handy bonito canto ._.  
Petunia te odio c: mata a fliqpy tiene suciedad y mucha!  
Giggles eh no che haz un streep dance a thoothy  
Lo chiento selly u.u thoothy viola salvajemente a selly y luego a petunia!  
Lammy me pareces tielna nwn mata a quien quielas nun  
Roxana me caes genial *-*/ y yo te caigo bien *n*/  
Julio beshito con roxana ewe loquillos nwn  
Cuddles que violable eres ... El niño rata! XD buena sable! x'D  
Sniffles pi es igual a...? (Pipi? XDDD)  
Nutty come pocky's hasta morir  
Pop ya ya no llores el yaoi no es malu e_e  
Cub que tielnoooo matenlo!  
Did vete al carajo a ti te gusta flippy y punto!  
Don't neko neko neko!  
Russell y lumpy ewe loquishos!  
Flippy del 1 al 10 cuanto quieres a flaky? .u.  
Truffles osea si lammy no estuviera con el...?  
Samy: oigan estoy media ida que pasha aqui? ._.  
Frippy: nada n_n *apretando los dientes*  
Flyka: a ver les dare una hora a los 2 para ver si se la ganan si no, me toca a mi nun ok?!  
Friqpy/Frippy: pendeja de... U.u ok ...em samy?  
(((((((Shauuuuu nwn/)))))))  
P.d: flyka: fliqpy mirame o piensa algo de mi y te MATO-CASTRO! Byeee non/  
**

**Fliqpy: **Lo dudo preciosa, eres la mas indicada para violar-Sonrisa pervertida

Roxana lo oye,le pega un puñetazo en medio de la cara y haciendo que este le sangre la nariz

**Roxana:** Acércate a ella y te mato, hijo de verga!

**Daiana:** Y eso es lo que pasa cuando se enoja

Todos se aterran al oír eso

**Roxana: **Como sea,continúen

**Flaky:** O-O

**Handy:** Gracias ^^

**Petunia:** WAAA!

Con un cuchillo comienza a sacarle la piel y este muere

Giggles hace un strip-dance a Toohty y Cuddles se muere de rabia

**Lammy:** TOMA ESTO PERRA!-Le dispara con un AK-47 en el pecho de Flaky

**Roxana:** Bien dicho! Gracias por decir que te caigo bien, tu también me caes bien,si el pervertido de Fliqpy piensa en algo pervertido yo con gusto lo mato ^^

Julio toma de la cintura a Roxana y la besa

**Julio: **Si ese pervertido se llega a meter con mi novia lo mato también

**Cuddles: **TT-TT

**Sniffles:** No entendí podrías ser mas clara la próxima vez e,e

Nutty comienza a comer pockys a lo loco y muere asfixiado

**Pop:** Gracias ;-;

**Splendid: **Ok si me gusta contentos? ¬¬

Splendon't se viste de neko y vuelve a pasar la misma escena

**Flippy:** 10,la amo demasiado!

Ambos se besan y se separan felices

**Truffles:** Seria mía para siempre

**Roxana: **Otro mas? Yo no entiendo porque la gente es pervertida

**Fliqpy:** Me da igual lo que digas estarás en mi cama, yo te vio y tus gemidos serán música para mis oídos

Roxana vuelve a oírlo, le pega otro puñetazo, pero esta vez es fuerte y lo saca volando

**Roxana:** Te lo metes en el cerebro, hijo de puta!

**Daiana:** Bueno sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	18. MOTHER FUCKER! XD

Hola a todos bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 18!

**Roxana: **Hola! Bueno esta es de** Samyfxf:**

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra una chompa roja clara un jean negro y botas blancas selly con una camisa celeste clara un jean rosa y botas blancas flyka con una camisa blanca un short rojo y tacones turquezas frippy y friqpy con su anterior ropa  
Flyka: pendejo tengo que gritartelo?! Nunca me tendras en tu cama! entiende cerebro de pulga! Viola a selly pero ni conmigo ni con samy te metas porque te castrare y te hare comer eso cada minuto de tu puta vida! Y eso que soy amable! •\O/•  
Friqpy: ven samy nun *le alza* iremos a comprar nutella nwn  
Samy: (\\\\\\) e-eh ok Pero bajame! .\\\\.  
Friqpy: *le baja*  
Frippy: jeje bien nwn yo te hago caballito n-n  
Samy: *alza sus hombros y se sube a su espalda*  
#los 3 desaparecen#  
Selly: ey porque siempre soy la violada?! e_é  
Flyka: siempre eres violada por thoothy mi querida selly owó  
Preguntas y retos: (flykaaa)  
Roxana jeje dejame un poco acabo de afilar mis cuchillos!  
Flaky que te achustastes? .u.  
Fliqpy quieres saber porque no me gusta verte ni en pintura?!  
Julio loquillo owo  
Did si sinceramente te gusta flippy dale un besho sincelo .3. _-_-_ _-_-_  
Don't tienooo \(•w•)-(•u•)/  
FUCK YEA MOTHERFUCKER FUCK YEA! ... Perdon me pase .3. Handy! Yaoi con the mole ewe  
The mole hermoshos ojos *o*/  
Cuddles que lindu nwn vistete de neku *O* *le abacha* lindo lindo!  
Sniffles jodete c:  
Nutty viola a sniffles *3* besho!  
Petunia waaa que? Mi no entender ._. (Jodes x'D)  
DB yaoi con pop ya!  
Thoothy y mime besho *3*  
Muuuuucho yuri lammy la tielna nwn (pero maldita) yyyy flaky! non/ sha!  
#aparecen los 3#  
Samy: gachias por la nutella nwn *le abacha a ambos*  
Frippy: *sonrie de lado* gachias a ti por acompañarnos nun  
Flyka: jeje samy quieres jugar pocky? ewe *coge a samy de la cintura y pone un pocky en su boca*  
Samy: e-eh .\\\\\\\\\\\.  
Selly/hombres: Yuri (/*O*)/  
((((((Bye byeee))))))**

**Roxana: **Jeje solo lo habia dicho jodiendo y si quieres puedes venir a matar al pervertido de mierda

Aparece Flyka con un montón de cuchillos

**Flyka: **Donde esta el pervertido de mierda?!

Todos señalan a Fliqpy

**Fliqpy: **Hola preciosa...-Recibe una patada en la entrepierna y con un cuchillo comienza a despedazarlo

**Flyka: **Eso le pasa a no meterse conmigo

Minutos después Flyka se despide de todos

**Flaky:** Si y mucho

**Fliqpy:** Para tener sexo conmigo?-Sonríe pervertido y recibe un golpe-Ow...

**Julio:** Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que algo malo le ocurra a Roxana, por eso

Splendid toma a Flippy y lo besa

**Splendon't: **Gracias ^^

The Mole comienza a besarse con Handy y Petunia se desmayo al verlo

**The Mole:** Gracias ^^

Cuddles se disfraza de neko y Giggles grita de tanta ternura

**Sniffles: **¬¬

Nutty lleva a Sniffles al cuarto y se escuchan gemidos

**Petunia:**-Levantándose en el suelo-Es que gritaba como loca y trataba de decirle a Fliqpy que estaba infectado y nada mas ^^

Disco Bear con asco besa a Pop y escupen en el suelo

Toothy besa a Mime y ambos se sonrojan

Lammy comenzó a besarse con Flaky y todos los chicos sufrieron de derrame nasal

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

**CHAO**


	19. Forever ALONE!

Hola! Aquí subo el capitulo 19!

**Daiana:** Hola! Bueno comencemos de una vez esta es de** Sable 343:**

**Sable estaba sentado en una silla viendo fastidiado a Mariel quien intentaba armar un cubo de rubick y a James quien lo miraba un tanto vigilante  
Sable: La próxima vez me traeré una pócima de invisibilidad...  
James: -rueda los ojos-.  
Mariel: BAH!-lanza el cubo de rubick fastidiada y se cruza de brazos- NO SE PUEDE!  
Sable: Por lo menos esta distraída  
James: Haz las preguntas y yo los retos  
Sable: Ok  
"Flaky: Eres una pervertida?  
Giggles: Con cuantos saliste ademas de Cuddles?  
Flippy: Recuerdas a Sneaky y a Mouse?  
Fliqpy: Violabas a algunas mujer soldado del bando enemigo en la guerra o solo las matabas?  
Shifty: Gay?  
Sniffles: Odias a Lumpy?  
Lumpy: Con quien de las mujeres tendrías una relación amorosa?  
Julio cesar: Te molesta que te diga así?  
Roxana: Cuantos años tienes?  
Fliqpy: Te gusta violar a Flaky? Por que?  
Flippy: Haz tenido SEXO con Flaky?"  
James: Vaya que incomodo  
Sable: Si-Mariel le da una bebida- Ah, gracias-toma un sorbo-.  
James: Bueno sigo yo  
"Lumpy: Viola a alguien  
Fliqpy: Lo mismo  
Splendid: Mata a Splendont  
Splendont: Mata a Flippy  
Flippy: Mata a Flaky  
Giggles: Mata a Cuddles  
Handy: Mata a Petunia"  
Sable: Me siento raro...  
James: No me interrumpas!  
"Toothy. besa a Flaky  
Flaky: Besa a Fliqpy  
Petunia: Limpia el cuarto de...gabo (vas a sufrir y mas si tienes un traje de sirvienta...te recomiendo que uses protección)"  
James: Listo  
Sable: No me puedo mover!-intenta moverse pero queda paralizado- QUE HICISTE?!-pregunta hacia Mariel, quien ríe un poco-.  
James: Yo lo hice, debes de llevarte mejor con ella, así que...no te vas a mover de aquí  
Sable: QUE?! NO VOY A AGUANTARLA!  
James: Adiós!-se va del cuarto-.  
Sable: NO! TRAIDOR!  
Mariel rió malvadamente  
Mariel: Ahora...-saca un poco de maquillaje- ERES MIO!  
Sable: NO!  
FIN DE LA TRANSMICION**

**Flaky:** No para nada...

**Giggles: **Con Cro-Marmot,Flippy,Russell y The Mole

Cuddles la mira amenazante

**Flippy:** Claro que me acuerdo de ellos

**Fliqpy:** No solo la mataba

**Shifty:** MENTIRA YO NO SOY GAY!

**Sniffles:** Lo odio por ser un idiota!

**Lumpy: **Em Flaky?

**Fliqpy y Flippy: **HEY!

**Julio: **No, para nada mi novia también me llama así ^^

**Roxana: **Y sigo haciéndolo ^^ y tengo 13

**Fliqpy:** Claro que me gusta violar a Flaky y a las demás

Las chicas se aterran

**Flippy:** No, no he tenido sexo con Flaky

Lumpy toma a Flaky,la lleva al cuarto oscuro y escuchan gemidos

**Flippy y Fliqpy:** Lo mataremos luego...

Fliqpy toma a Petunia,al cuarto donde estuvo Flaky y se escuchan gemidos

**Splendid:** Lo haré con mucho gusto

Con un cuchillo le abre el estomago y con un lanza llamas lo quema vivo

Splendon't revive y con una moto sierra mata a Flippy

Flippy revive y le saca una de las púas a Flaky y se las clava en la espalda

Giggles con un hacha comienza a hacerle cachitos a Cuddles y lo mata

Handy de una patada le saca la cabeza a Petunia

Toothy besa a Flaky y Flippy y Fliqpy hierven de rabia y celos

Flaky besa a Fliqpy y ambos disimulan sonrojados

Petunia con traje de sirvienta,con protección se a limpiar el cuarto de Gabo

**Roxana:** La segunda es de **Gabo A226:**

**HABLAS DE MI A MIS ESPALADAS SABLE! HIJO PUTA!  
bueno pues aqui estoy,soloporque el puto sable me anda mencionando en quiensabe que cosas,pero bueon! vamos con retos y verdades "patentadas por la UNAM"  
Chicas:vistance de sirvientas!  
Chicos: de colegiadas (lol) todoss ecxepto Truffles por que el es my friend!  
Truffles:viola a quien quieras,se que quieres e.e  
Lammy besuqueate con Flaky, y Petunia con giggles!  
Daiana besuqueate con Roxana (para calentar a Julio X3)  
Roxana: VUIOLACION! (desmayo en 3...2..1...)  
bueno yo acao por aqui! CHAU PAJEROS!**

Todas las chicas (incluyendo a Daiana y Roxana) se visten de sirvientas y causando hemorragias nasales a los hombres de HTF

Todos los chicos(excepto Truffles) se visten de colegialas y todas las chicas se ríen

Truffles toma a Lammy y se escuchan gemidos

Lammy besa a Flaky,Petunia con Giggles y todos los hombres sufren de sangrado nasal

**Roxana:** El siguiente reto se trata...-Cuddles le susurra algo en el odio-Me tiene que estar jodiendo...-Poniéndose roja como un tomate-

**Daiana: **Si lo se también esta jodiendo conmigo y igual hay que hacerlo

**Roxana:** No lo quiero hacer, luego me van a considerar que soy una "lesbiana" y eso no quiero

**Daiana:** Igual tu novio no esta...

**Roxana: **Hagamoslo de una maldita vez!

Daiana con asco besa a Roxana, al separarse Roxana vomita y se a lavar la boca semi-llorando

**Cuddles:** No fue tan malo...

**Daiana:** Si pero eso trate de decirle...

Roxana no regreso

**Daiana:** Iré a ver que paso

Cuando regresa lleva a una Roxana desmayada

**Giggles:** Volvió a pasar

**Daiana:** Y eso que quedamos en que nada de violaciones, podrías leer la ultima y yo iré a dejarla para que descanse

**Giggles:** La ultima es de **Samyfxf:**

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja de tiras una chaqueta verde claro un jean azul fuerte y botas rojas selly con un vestido rosa pastel unos tacones rojos flyka con una camisa verde clara un jean rojo y tacones negros frippy y friqpy vestido anteriormente  
Frippy: empate? ._.  
Flyka/Friqpy: NO! *jalan a samy de un brazo*  
Samy: *se zafa* auch! ;-; *se soba los brazos* que les pasa a ustedes?!  
Selly: son raros tranquila ._.  
Flyka: lo siento .n.  
Friqpy: perdon u.u  
Preguntas y retos: (samyy)  
Fliqpy almenos pudistes hablarle a flyka ._. La pedofilia es mala u.u#  
Thoothy que bonito besho *.*/  
Petunia ahh ya entendi nwn gime para todos .3. Asi fliqpy dejara de joder a flyka y te jodera a ti n3n/  
Cub pedofilia pedofilia *O* cooooooooon flippy!  
Flippy la pedofilia es buena o mala ._. Esque no entiendoo ;-; a veces es buena y otras veces es mala  
Mime bonitooo owo  
The mole eres ... Eres ... Bellisimoooooo *u*/  
Lumpy te amuuuu igual a russell nwn/ los quieloooooo  
Flaky besho con flyka *o*  
Flyka: no gracias ._.''  
Samy: po que? D/:?  
Flyka: porqueee ... Ey samy frippy quiere decirte algu nwnU  
Frippy: *traga saliva*... Buenoo... que te tengo un regalo? ._.  
Samy: yaay *-* on ta'?!  
Frippy: ahí adentro *seniala a un cuarto y ambos entran*  
Friqpy: ya nos gano u-u#  
Flyka: mierda ._. *oye un grito de felicidad y unos "te quieluuu"*  
#sale solo frippy con lapiz labial en la mejilla#  
Frippy: JA! !LES GANE PENDEJOS! *sonrie vistorioso*  
Selly: que ganastes ._.  
Frippy: a samy n/n  
Selly: sabes que eso lo hace cualquiera y ella dira lo mismo? ._.  
Frippy: ._.  
Flyka/friqpy: tomaa pendejoo!  
((((Bye byee)))))**

**Fliqpy:** Seeee

Toohty solo desvía la mirada sonrojado

Petunia gime y todos los sufren de derrame nasal

Cub aun en adolescente arrastra a Flippy al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos

**Flippy: **E-Es MUY mala-Dice temblando al salir de la habitación-

Mime sonríe

The Mole también sonríe

Russell solo se sonroja

**Daiana:** Es todo por hoy sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	20. No se me ocurre nada

Hola! Aquí subí el capitulo 20!

El publico comienza a aplaudir

**Roxana:** Bueno comencemos esta es de** Samyfxf: **

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a samy con una camisa celeste clara un short rojo y botas rojas selly con una camisa blanca un jean rosa y tacones rosas flyka con un vestido rojo ajustado y tacones negros frippy con una camisa verde clara un jean y tenis limas friqpy con una camisa amarilla un jean y tenis verdes oscuros  
Samy: es necesario esto?! *amarrada de manos y pies*  
Frippy: para que no escapes n_n''  
Samy: escapar de que? ._.  
Friqpy: violacion nun  
Flyka: ya la asustaron demasiado e_e ... Tranquila samy nadie te va a violar nwn...  
Samy: *suspira de alivio*  
Flyka: excepto yo nwn  
Samy: Q-QUE?!  
Selly: ._.'' *la arrastra a otro lugar*  
Friqpy: la cosa esque tenga confianza hacia nosotros no que la asustemos! -_-#  
Flyka: uy perdon e_e  
Preguntas y letooooos: (friqpy)  
Fliqpy gime bien y que flyka te escuche ... Te violara c:  
Flaky miedosa .n. A quien le tienes mas miedo a mi o a flyka? .3.  
Thoothy cofcofgaycofcof  
Sniffles jajaja te tratan de gay pendejo!  
Sniffles: almenos puedo llamar la atencion de samy eue *huye*  
Friqpy: ... Estas muerto pendejo! *le persigue con su cuchillo*  
(Frippy) ok emm petunia come un platano de manera sensualosa? (._.)_.l.  
Giggles no sheee hazme una boina negra ('-')/  
Shifty pendejo .n. Naaa porrrrr que te guta lifty  
Lifty no jodas ya me pareces tierno ._. Quemenlo! Matenlo maten maten maten!  
Flippy hola clon pendejo nwn cuantas veces haz peleado con fliqpy-gay?  
Fliqpy te digo gay porque te dejas mandar por las mujeres imbecil! No seas marica!  
Cuddles eres mujer? ._.  
Pop vos sos dios? .o. *estilo alejo y valentina*  
Truffles loquillo ._.  
Flyka: me tocaaaa *le golpea con la cadera*  
Ejem bueno quien me hace el gran favor de ... Golpear a frippy por pendejo!  
Fliqpy tu gimes porque gimes o sino... *con un hacha*  
Flakyyytaaa no cheas miedosha .3.  
Thoothy tu eres de selly y punto!  
Mime que linduuuu nwn  
Cub adolescente!  
Laralaralaralara DB yaoi del fuerte con...petunia! La muy perra!  
Lammy hazme un gorro de lana  
Fliqpy (de nuevo xD) dame tu cuchillo nwn y hago lo que quieras ewe (3 ... 2 ... 1 jajajaja xDDDD y como pendejo caera!)  
Shifty *le golpea en la entrepierna* ah que bien se siente *u*  
Samy: auch eso si dolio ._.  
Flyka: ou ya me vot  
Selly: pe-pelo po queee D':  
Flyka: flick ha de estar buscandome u.u estupido hermano! ... Y no, no hacemos incesto -.-# *desaparece*  
Samy: ow ... Si hacen incesto .u.  
Frippy: jaja ahora tenemos el camino libre! Owo  
Friqpy: ._. ... Yo primero! *arrastra a samy a un cuarto*  
Selly: sufrira :3  
(((((((Shauuuuu nwn/)))))))**

Flipqy gime y ni Flyka lo escucho

**Flaky: **A Flyka

**Toothy:** ¬¬

**Sniffles:** ¬¬

Petunia avergonzada se pone en una posición sexy,comienza a comer un plátano y todos los hombres sufren de hemorragia nasal

Giggles se va,regresa con un paquete y se lo envía

**Shifty:** No lo se capas porque me parece tierno-Dice sonrojado-

Todos se tiran encima de Lifty,comienzan matarlo y con un encendedor queman su cuerpo

**Flippy: **Muchas veces

**Fliqpy:** Imbécil tu vieja, hijo de puta!

**Cuddles:** NO! ¬¬

**Pop: **N-No

Petunia se transforma en hombre y con asco besa a Disco Bear

Lammy le da su gorra y se pone otra

Fliqpy le da su cuchillo sin ningún problema

**Roxana**:Es todo por hoy! Sigan dejan reviews!

CHAO


	21. Flaky tiene una hermana?-:poker face :-

Hola! El capitulo 21!

**Daiana:** Bueno esta es de **Samyfxf:**

**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa amarilla con negro un jean rojo por las rodillas y botas rojas selly con un vestido blanco (el de marilyn monroe *o*/) y tacones rosas frippy y friqpy con una camisa negra un pantalon militar y botas negras  
Samy: owo shiii la ternura es lo que llama la atencion nwn  
Selly: no era la timidez?  
Frippy: no era lo introvertido?  
Friqpy: no eran el color de sus ojos?  
Samy: ya me confundi .3.'' *se rasca la cabeza*  
Selly: ahora que lo pienso eres como una flaky pero castaña .o.  
Samy: que? ._.  
Frippy: eres tímida  
Friqpy: pero no al punto de llegar a ser nerviosa ni tartamudear  
Selly: tu cabello es rebelde  
Frippy: pero no tienes caspa  
Friqpy: le temes a casi todo  
Selly: pero a veces enfrentas tus miedos  
Los3: eres la hermana perdida de flaky! *o*  
Flaky: que? Yo no tengo hermanas ._. Pero si te pareces musho a mi nwn  
Samy: ay ._.  
Preguntas y retos: (frippy)  
Fliqpy como me digistes?! *le apunta con una pistola a la cabeza*  
Sniffles que? Lo eres no? ._.  
Flaky tienes una casi hermanaaa :D fuck you bitch!  
Lol shifty queeeeeeeeee ... Bonito nwn buena paleja nwn aunque es incesto ._.  
Viva el incesto fucking bitch's flippy barabara haz incesto!  
Asadasada petunia ... See eres mas puta que giggles e_e  
Oh dios mio giggles eso fue un insulto horrible! Mata a petunia! Nadie se gana tu puesto de puta! xDD  
Cuddles jeje ehhh canta prince of evil eres igualiiiiito a len ... Blanco rubio de ojos azules .u.  
Thoothy owww que te guta selly? Loquisho .u.  
Handy jeee como te va con tus brazos?  
The mole nieee mis ojos son mas llamativos nwn pero van empatados los tuyos con los mios :D  
Lalalaaaaaa lalala laaaa lalala lalala lalalala nutty come dulces hasta explotar  
Samy: esho ha sido todo shauuu  
Todos: byeeee nwn/  
((((((Bye shau nwn_.l.))))))**

**Fliqpy: **Dije... QUE IMBÉCIL TU VIEJA,HIJO DE PUTA!-Recibe un balazo

**Sniffles:** Si...

**Flaky: **Hermana?

**Shifty:** Tenia que admitirlo...

**Lifty:** Shifty!-Lo abraza-

Flippy con asco besa a Fliqpy y ambos vomitan

**Giggles:** Perdóname...

Con una moto sierra le corta las piernas,con un cuchillo le corta la cabeza y quema

Cuddles comienza a cantar **Prince Of Evil**

**Roxana: **Tienes suerte de que el se parezca a Len Kagamine :3

**Toohty: **Si me gusta Selly...

**Handy: **Si me resultan muy comodos

The Mole sonrie

Nutty comienza a comer dulces a lo loco y explota

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	22. Mierda!

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 22!

Todos estaban aburridos en el lugar,todos excepto Roxana y Daiana quienes hablaban y se reían

**Roxana: **Bueno comencemos!

**Todos: **No!

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Samyfxf: **

**Se encuentran a todos con su ropa anterior  
Frippy: YO TE MATO PENDEJO! *se le lanza y empiezan a pelear*  
Flaky: bueno samy no eres mi hermana pero me gustaría que lo fueras nwn  
Samy: osea hermanastra ._.  
Flaky: si es asi ._. Si nun  
Samy: mjm ... *mira a flippy* !Cuñado! xDDD jajajaja  
Preguntas y retos: (shooooo *o*)  
Flippy hola cuñado xDDD  
Fliqpy uy sabes que indirectamente acabas de insultar a tu madre? -n- fuck you bitch!  
Flaky ehh no che peinate ._. O cortate el pelo no she ._.  
Petunia ehh comete un moco? No sheeeee D:  
Malu malu malu -3- peguenle a cub por malu -n-  
Thoothy ewe loquishoooo besha sinceramente a selly *o* cuñadoooooooo xDD ya tengo 2 cuñaitos :'3 cuando me das sobrinos? O_ó  
Nutty uyuyuy ehh besho con la inigualable ... NUTELLA!  
Cuddles conejitoooo linduuuu viola a giggles .3.  
Cub eue maluuuu -u-  
The mole que genial tus ojos *3*/  
Lumpy y russell beshitooooo *3* mua mua nwn  
Shifty y lifty ustedes si que joden unu pero son tielnoooooos nun demen mi collar o si no los mato *les apunta con un arma* y no se hagn se que lo tienen!  
Sniffles tu no eles gay -n- viola a nutty *-*/  
Y me la paso bailando y cantando lalala agh no se me quita esa cancion -.- quien me pega una cachetada? nwn obligatorio!  
Samy: jajajaja  
Flippy: mierda deja de reirte!  
Samy: uy perdon xD ok ok ya no me rio cuñadito n.n  
Frippy: adelante huye cobarde! *con una cortada en su brazo*  
Samy: ou ahora quieres que te cure no? -_-#  
Frippy: shi u.u perdón  
Samy: :P *le lleva a un cuarto*  
Selly: echo a sido todo shauuuu  
((((((Bye byeeee nun/))))))**

**Flippy: **Hola?

**Fliqpy: **No me digas,hijo de verga!

**Roxana: **Yo le arreglo el pelo!

Roxana se va arreglar el pelo de Flaky,regresa con el pelo lacio y sin caspa

Todos se sorprendieron,incluyendo a Flippy y a Fliqpy

Petunia con asco se come un moco y luego se dirige a lavarse la boca

Todos le pegan a Cub

Toohty besa a Selly

Nutty besa un frasco de nutella

Cuddles arrastra a Giggles y se escuchan gemidos

**Cub:** TT-TT

**The Mole:** Gracias!

Lumpy besa a Russell y se separan sonrojados

Shifty y Lifty,por temor a morir les da el collar

Sniffles lleva a Nutty a la habitación y se escuchan gemidos

**Roxana: **Es todo por hoy! Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	23. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hola! El capitulo 23!

**Daiana: **Hola! Bueno esta es de **Samyfxf: **

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja suelta de mangas largas un jean negro y tenis cremas aparentemente dormima en un sofa selly con un vestido largo rosa una licre crema y tacones frippy con una camisa cafe verdosa un jean blanco y tenis verdes friqpy con una camisa verde amarillenta un jean celeste y tenis verdes oscuros  
Selly: mierda! Frippy despiertala!  
Frippy: no gracias la ultima vez me pego una bofetada horrible ;-;  
Selly: *mira a friqpy*  
Friqpy: terminare castrado si lo hago?  
Selly: depende como lo hagas ._.  
Friqpy: *se acerca a samy y respira profundo* !DESPIERTA VAGA DE MIERDA! *le grita en el oido*  
Samy: ah! *se cae del sofa* QUE MIERDA TE PASA?! *truena sus nudillos*  
Friqpy: por eso no la despierto ;-; *huye de una furica samy*  
Samy: ven friqpy solo quiero hablar! *con una AK-47*  
Preguntas/Retos: (mimimimimimiiiiiiiii o sea sho!)  
Petunia vistete de neku  
Giggles de barney ;_;  
Splendid bonito beshoo (*o*)/ dame tu autografooo  
Don't bonito nekitu nwn  
Nutty moriras moriras! Como osas besar a mi nutella! xDDD naaa pero no te la comas!  
Shifty y Lifty que asustaditos? ewe *ve que ambos asienten* tranquilos nwn *le abacha* solo no cojan mis cosas y no los matare Omó *dice en tono amenazante*  
Fliqpy *le patea fuertemente en la entrepierna* eso es por insultarme maldito hijo de puta!  
Flippy owww que se asusto cuñadito? .u. Miedoso e_e  
Sniffles... Pegame una bofetada de las fuertes por favor ;u;  
Roxana waaa que linda quedo flaky *o*/ eres buena haciendo peinados non/  
Daiana no soy de ponerte retos pero que mas da ._. Ehh di quien te guta ewe loquisha .3.  
Flippy gime como uke a ver si le ganas a fliqpy .w.  
The mole ya enserio tus ojos son bonitos quien te guta? ...no puedes decir nadie sino te quedas sin ojos nwn  
Lumpy kyaaa que lindus son tu y russell w hagan una escena romantica *O*/  
Flakyy eh no she ._. Tambien eres novia de fliqpy? *o* curiosidad hermanita nun7  
Regalo un friqpy quien lo quiele?!  
Friqpy: que?! Porque me regalas no he hecho nada malu ;-; *hace una cara triste*  
Chicas: awww cositaaaa \\\\\  
Samy: me arrepentire u.u  
Friqpy: no me regales po favor ;n; *le abacha*  
Samy: awww ...no te regalare si te portas bien  
Friqpy: shiiii \(*u*)/ *le abacha mas fuerte* me poltale muy bien non  
Samy: (\\\\\\\)  
Selly: coshitaaaa *o*  
Thoothy: ejem! *cruzado de brazos*  
Selly: e3e que? Celoso?  
Thoothy: algu u.u  
Selly: jeje que tielnuuuu *le abacha*  
(((((Shauuuu nwn7))))))**

Petunia se viste de neko y vuelve la misma escena

Giggles se viste Barney y todos se ríen

Splendid firma en una hoja,aparece Samy y se va contenta

**Splendon't: **Gracias otra vez ^^

Nutty mueve la cabeza y dice que esta bien

Lifty y Shifty también mueven la cabeza del terror

Fliqpy se cubre la parte donde le patearon

**Flippy: **S-Si

Sniffles le pega una cachetada a Samy

**Roxana: **Gracias! ^^

**Daiana: **Tengo novio

Flippy y Fliqpy gimen y al final gana Fliqpy

**Fliqpy: **Toma eso pendejo!

**The Mole: **Por ahora nadie

Lumpy y Russell están en plaza,comienzan a caminar y hasta que se besan

**Flaky: **También es que todavía no he decidió

**Roxana: **Es todo por hoy sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	24. Gracias Samy!

Hola! Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 24!

**Roxana: **Bueno comencemos!

Todos se quejaban

**Roxana:** Que ánimos ¬¬,esta es de** Samyfxf:**

**se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra una falda roja suelta y botas rojas selly con una camisa blanca un short rosa y tacones rosas frippy y friqpy con su atuendo militar  
Samy: a-auch D': *se sostiene la mejilla dejando caer unas lagrimas* no pense que fueras tan fuerte sniffles *derrama otras lágrimas*  
Frippy: *le pone una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla* quedate quieta n_n Si no te dolera mas .u.  
Samy: *asiente* ;-;  
Friqpy/Selly/Roxana: ya pasho .n. *le acarician su cabello*  
Preguntas/Retos: (samy)  
Sniffles wow si que eres fuerte .o. Ehh no she besha a nutty o violalo salvajemente .3. Lo segundo mejor *o*/  
Fliqpy osea eres mi cuñado? ;-; kill me please c':  
Flaky loquilla haz trio con ellos *seniala a los veteranos*  
Cuddles the mole y lumpy canten imitation... Cuddles:Len ,the mole:gakupo-pelimorado, lumpy:kaito-peliazul *o*/  
Flippy no jodas me tienes miedo? ._. Yo le tengo miedo a sniffles ;-; naaa no le tengo mello nwn creo ;-;  
Lumpy que linduuuuu oQo dame tu autógrafo  
Russell igual *-*/  
Did que bonituuuu besho *3* oto besho con flippu *3*/  
Lammy que bonitooo gracias por el gorro *o*/  
Shifty y Lifty no pongan esas caras me da pena verlos asi u.u *les despeina* sonrían :D  
:3 don't nekituuuu *le abacha* tienoooo te cae bien flaky o,o?  
Thoothy ewe que cheloso eres loquillo haz que selly se ponga roja nwn/  
Pop y Petunia ehh abachooo cofcofPedofiliacofcof  
Handy del 1 al infinito cuanto quieres a petunia? .3.  
Cub naa *le abacha* tu no eles malu solo algo curioso *-*  
Cuddles ok creo que la bofetada me afecto ._. Besha a thoothy *o* yaoi!  
Yuri yuri! Giggles y Petunia yuri right now!  
Hombres menos nutty sniffles russell y lumpy porque odian el yaoi?! Odian a los hombres "raritos" pero a las lesbianas no eh?!  
Don't y Flaky canten karakuri ... Los de la cancion son ojirojos y pelirojos *3*/  
Mr pickles ehh besha tiernamente a lammy  
Truffles ewe loquishooo si que te guta lammy *-*  
Roxana beshito con julio nwn  
Selly: la bofetada te afecto mucho ._.  
Samy: ay! Tu crees?! *sobandose la mejilla roja*  
Friqpy: tu mejilla esta que arde literalmente ._. *viendo la bolsa de hielo que esta echa agua*  
Frippy: aversh *le toca la mejilla* mierda! *saca su mano que esta en llamas* agua agua agua! *mete su mano en agua*  
Roxana: exagerados e_e *le pone alcohol en la mejilla y ve que vuelve a su color natural*  
Samy: gracias roxana non *le abacha*  
Frippy/friqpy: e_e#  
Samy: jeje y a ustedes tambien n-nU *le abacha*  
((((((Bye byeee gracias roxana de nuevo xDD))))))**

**Roxana: **Si te gusta Vocaloid te recomiendo que leas el fic que subí recién:**_Your Song_**

Sniffles se queda sorprendido y besa a Nutty

**Flippy: **O-O

Flaky arrastra a Flippy y Fliqpy y se escuchan gemidos

Después de unos segundos reaparecen sonrojados y Flaky con cara de sastifaccion

**Roxana:** Viva Vocaloid! Yo ya he escuchado esa canción y es muy buena!

Cuddles(**Len**),The Mole(**Gakupo**) y Lumpy(**Kaito**) comienzan a cantar **Imitation**

Flippy solo se queda en shock

Lumpy y Russell firman su autógrafo y se los envía

Splendid rueda los ojos y besa a Flippy

**Lammy:** Gracias!

Lifty y Shifty recuperan el animo y sonríen

**Splendon't:** Estoy enamorado de ella!

Flaky se sonroja y los veteranos hierven de rabia

Toohty besa a Selly y se MUY roja

Pop arrastra a Petunia y se escuchan gemidos

Cub sonríe

Giggles con asco besa a Petunia

**Hombres:** Lo odiamos y MUCHO ¬¬

Splendon't(**Ted**) y Flaky(**Teto**) comienzan a cantar **Karakuri 卍 ****Burst **

Mr Pickles besa a Lammy

Roxana besa a Julio y se separan sonrojados

**Roxana: **Gracias a ti Samy! ^^

**Daiana: **Es todo por hoy! Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	25. Escondidas!

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 25

**Roxana: **Hola de nuevo, esta es de** Samyfxf:**

**Se encuentra a samy con un jean negro por las rodillas una camisa roja sin mangas y tacones violetas selly con un vestido magenta unas medias hasta los muslos blanca y tacones cremas frippy y friqpy con su anterior ropa  
Samy: aww a don't le guta flaky nwn que tielnooo un cuarteto nun porque.. *mira a selly y estalla en carcajadas*  
Selly: !N-NO TE BURLES! *roja como un tomate*  
Samy: pe-perdon jajaja e-esque te jajaja ves tielna x'D  
Selly: venganza! *se acerca a frippy y friqpy*  
Samy: jajaja si claro vengan... !MIERDA! *se tira sobre selly*  
Selly: EY!  
Samy: perdonperdonperdonperdon!  
Selly: mmm nop *se zafa* frippy me haces un favor? nwn  
Samy: a mexico se ha dicho! *huye*  
Preguntas/Retos:  
Did te voy a golpear en un lugar muy íntimo!  
Don't oshe pero flaky ya tiene a 2 veteranos ... Te arriesgas o que? ._.  
Flippy cuñadito cuida a mi hermanita de don't o sino te castro!  
Fliqpy no te da cochita gemir? .3. Mira al sol por 10 segundos  
Shifty y Lifty ven, se ven lindos cuando sonrien non/ *les acaricia el cabello* n.n  
Cuddles cantas hermoshoooooo  
Lumpy perfecto! No mas que perfecto!  
The mole kyaa te amuuuuu *o*  
Flippy (de nuevo xD) tu cabello huele a menta? Y besha a fliqpy *3*/  
Thoothy loquishoooooooo ya pidele matrimonio!  
Selly: maldita perra! Y yo pensaba dejar esta venganza! Ahora los 2 te violaran!  
Samy: hice la grande ._. *se encierra en su cuarto*  
Cub mi tielno adolescente *le despeina*  
Hombres malditooooooooooooooooooos que los castren!  
Julio quieles mucho a roxana? *3*/  
Pop hueles a bebe :3 no enserio hueles a bebe ._.  
Russell linduuuu gracias por el autografoooo!  
Mime ola k ase? Habla como retrasado osea reggeatonero ._. (Sin ofender xDDD)  
Lifty thoothy shity jugamos a las escondidas? nwn selly juega nwn  
Roxana quieles jugar a las escondidas? non  
Daiana ehh no she edad?  
Samy: a narnia se ha dicho! *salta por la ventana y cae encima de algo*  
Frippy: auch! Pero que...?!  
Samy: mierda :meme: *huye*  
Friqpy: a donde crees que vas? *le coge del brazo*  
Samy: lo juro si no fueras amable te confundiria con fliqpy ._.  
Friqpy: eso dolio ;-;  
Frippy: imbecil u.u#  
Samy: *huye sin que se den cuenta* HASTA PRONTO PENDEJ/ *le pegan un tiro*  
Roxana: bueno ._. Siempre matan a samy no entiendo como no se trauma  
Selly: ya es costumbre mi querida roxana u3u''  
((((((Bye bye))))))**

Aparece Samy y le patea la entrepierna a Splendid

**Splendon't: **Me arriesgo

Flippy traga saliva y asiste la cabeza con miedo

Fliqpy mira al sol y mere por la radiación del calor

Shifty y Lifty sonríen

**Cuddles: **Gracias!

**The Mole: **Gracias!

**Flippy: **No

Con asco besa a Fliqpy y escupen en el suelo

Cub sonríe tierno

**Roxana y Daiana: **Nosotras lo haremos!

Ellas castran a todos los chicos

**Julio:**-Abrazando a Roxana-La quiero y mucho ^^

**Russell: **De nada!

Mime se queda confundido con la pregunta

Lifty,Toohty y Shifty se desvanecen en un portal

**Roxana: **Claro ^^-También se desvanece-

**Daiana:** 13

**Roxana****************:** Bueno esta es de************** Mar****************:**

******************************Holiii ._. Como sea empecemos:  
Flaky: aaaw yo te adoroo sos super linda:3 te reto a besar flippy.  
Fliqpy: no se aveces me caes mal pero me gusta cuando te emparejan con flaky:3 te reto a... matar a quien quieras da igual.  
Sniffles: te reto a que bese a nutty, yo se que el te gusta.  
Truffles: tu amas a lammy? Que harias por ella?.  
Fliqpy: tu amas a flaky? Si la respuesta es afirmativa entonces matarias a cualquiera que se le acercara?  
Flaky: a cual de los dos prefieresa flippy o fliqpy?**

BUENO ESO ES TODO BYE:3

Flaky sonrojada besa a Flippy

Fliqpy mata con su cuchillo a Flippy

Sniffles besa a Nutty y se sonrojan

Truffles mira de reojo a Lammy y esta lo ignora

**Daiana********************************:** Es un si

**Fliqpy********************************: **Claro que la amo,yo mataría a cualquiera que se acerque

**Flaky********************************: **Todavía no me decido

**Daiana********************************: **La ultima es de********************************** Lala D********************************:**

**Holi a todos  
Puees gracias por publicar el review, me emocione mucho :D  
Preguntas y retos :  
Truffles: No se porque pero siento que tienes complejo de PSY y Kira .-.  
Flaky y Cuddles: I LOVE YA GUYS!  
Roxana y Daiana: Me caen muy bien las 2 juegan corazon de melon?  
Lumpy: Aunque por ti la mayoría muere en algunos capitulos,eres uno de mis personajes favoritos e.e baila la canción de Benny Hill  
Flippy y Fliqpy:Estoy enojada con ustedes y con Giggles por haber salido juntos-3-  
Did:Eres mi superheroe favorito despues de calcetín con rombos man(tiriririri) El es el heroe de heroes  
Giggles: No lo tomes a mal pero amo a tu novio c: sin rencores  
Roxana: Me prestarias a Cuddles y a Flaky unos días,los llevare a Disneylandia :D prometo no hacer nada malo,*levantando la mano* lo juro  
Petunia: Beso con Handy  
Eso es todo adios y gracias, cuidense ;D**

**Truffles****: **Lo soy

Flaky y Cuddles se quedan en shock

**Daiana y Roxana: **Si lo hemos jugado una vez

Lumpy comienza a bailar** Benny Hill**

**Splendid****: **Gracias!

**Giggles****: **El es mio!-Lo toma del brazo-

**Roxana****: **Claro,puedes llevártelos-Chasquea los dedos-En el próximo capitulo apareceran

Petunia besa a Handy y ambos se sonrojan

**Daiana****: **Es todo por hoy! Sigan comentando!

CHAO


	26. Gracias otra vez!

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 26!

En ese momento aparecen Cuddles y Flaky vestidos como Mickey y Minnie Mouse

**Roxana:** Veo que la pasaron bien ^^

**Daiana: **Esta es de **Samyfxf:**

**Se encuentran a todos con su anterior ropa  
Samy: onde estas shifty?  
Shifty: *evita que se le caiga el sombrero por estar guindado en el candelabro*  
Roxana: ._. Sho me voy de aca *huye*  
Lifty: ja este juego es demasiado facil!  
Samy: *aparece tras el* enserio?  
Lifty: mierda ._. ... Shiftyyyyyy! Agh D:  
Samy: no te eh hecho nada ._.  
Lifty: je esque crei que me golpearias .n.  
Samy: eres igual de miedoso que flippy e_eU *le cae un sombrero en la cabeza* pero que...?!  
Shifty: mierda ._. *se resbala y cae encima de lifty*  
Frippy: incesto? ._.  
Lifty/Shifty: q-que? *se separan sonrojados* n-no es lo que piensan!  
Samy/Selly: linduuuuus u *le abachan*  
Shifty/Lifty: *rojos como un tomate*  
Preguntas/Retos:  
Flippy: miedosho *le abacha* no te hare nada malo si cuidas a mi hermanita nwn sonrie nwn  
Fliqpy bonito beshu -3-  
Sniffles viola a la primera persona que veas nun  
Nutty nutella *o*  
Roxana gracias por jugar nwn me sentia incomoda con muchos hombres a mi alrededor ._.  
Julio awww que bonituuuu  
Daiana que bien yo tambien tengo 13 podriamos llevarnos muy bien non/  
Mime que hables como reggeatonero osea con faltas de ortografia!  
Shifty y lifty awww que tienos son w *les da un collar de oro y de diamantes* por ser buenos y geniales *o*/  
Don't uyuyuy pelea! Fliqpy contra ti! *Q*  
Flaky ponte rojita non  
Fliqpy gime po favooooor ya se volvio una adiccion ./.  
Pop y petunia yo dije abacho ._.  
Thooothy eres un loquillo con selly ewe  
Russell dame una foto tuya igual lumpy *Q*  
Lammy te haz dado autoplacer con tu pepino?  
Mole ehh no she vistete de neku *o*/ you are perfect bitch! *O*  
Cuddles linduraaaa cantas perfectamente igual que len dame tu firma  
Giggles canta lie de megurine luka barabarabara  
Russell canta love is war de miku  
Samy: echo ha sido todu nwn  
Friqpy: hoy si pareces feliz ._.  
Samy: po que estoy feliz! non/  
Selly: *o*/ al fin tengo 2 cuñados *mirando a frippy y friqpy*  
Los3: Q-QUE?! N-NO ES CIERTO! *con las mejillas rojas*  
(((((Bye byeeee)))))**

Flippy sonríe

Fliqpy se sonroja

Sniffles ve a Nutty,lo arrastra y se escuchan gemidos

Nutty recibe a un frasco de nutella

**Roxana: **De nada! ^^

Julio abraza a su novia y sonríe

**Daiana: **Jeje claro ^^

Mime ya tiene voz y comienza a hablar "reggeatonero" y todos se ríen

Shifty y Lifty sonríen y reciben cada uno un collar

Splendon't pelea contra Fliqpy y al final el le gana

Flaky besa a Flippy y se pone roja

Fliqpy comienza a gemir y vuelve a pasar la misma escena de siempre

Pop abraza a Petunia

Toohty se sorprende

Russell y Lumpy les dan sus fotos

**Lammy:** Si-Con la cabeza agachada-

Cuddles se sonríe

Giggles comienza a cantar **Lie** de Megurine Luka

Russell comenzó también a cantar** Love Is War** de Miku Hatsune

**Roxana: Es todo por hoy!**

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	27. MUCHO mas tortura!

Bueno aquí dejemos el capitulo 27!

Todos en el set estaban aburridos y otros estaban escuchando música

**Roxana:** Comencemos! La primera es de** Worldotaku2013:**

**aparece erick y paola  
erick- hola lo siento x no escribir es que ya índice clases y todo y ando un sueño que...bueno parece que soy un zombie... XD  
Paola- bueno, vamos rápido con los retos... que alguien de una buena vez mate a lammy  
2. Quiero que matar a fliqpy  
3. Gracias x el vestido XD...ahora quiero un pastel de cual quiere sabor...  
Erick- bueno ahora mi turno, quiero que todos sean libres por una hora y que cuenten lo que hicieron no dejo mas cosas por que bueno este colegio...es como una cárcel...así que bue o me despido yo y...**  
**Paola**-** esta demonio XD...otra cosa me gusta tu fanfics...  
Erick- hoy si adiós...  
fin de la transmisión**

**Roxana: **Yo con gusto la mato!

Con una moto sierra le corta las piernas y después con un cuchillo le corta la cabeza

Aparece Paola con un cuchillo

**Paola: **Donde esta Fliqpy!

Todos los señalan a Fliqpy,quien escuchaba música

Aprovecho que estaba distraído y le corta la cabeza

**Roxana:** No hay de que agradecer! Bueno,Flaky haz el pastel

**Flaky:** Ok

Se va a hacer el pastel,regresa con regalo y se lo envía

**Roxana:** Bueno es hora de que ustedes estén libres!

Todos se sorprendieron y se desvanecen en un portal

En media hora regresan con un montón de sombreros y con confeti

**Daiana:** Y que es lo que hicieron?

**Todos: **PURA JODA! XD

**Roxana:** Gracias!

**Daiana: **La que sigue es de** Sable 343:**

**Sable: Bueno aquí de nuevo, bueno voy a comenzar a hacer algo pero tengo tiempo para hacer esto, dejar los retos, en fin,comencemos  
Todos: Que hacen cuando entran a el cuarto oscuro?  
Roxana: Por que lo de la palabra...bueno ya sabes cual, por que te pasa eso? Explícanos  
Russel: "Russell comenzó también a cantar Love Is War de Miku Hatsune" Jajajajajajaja no te da vergüenza?  
Bueno adios!**

**Todos: **Violaciones

**Roxana: **Según mi memoria,yo iba caminando, hasta que un tipo me tapo la boca,trato de violarme pero yo lo golpee con una botella de vidrio después salí corriendo y de ese entonces me desmayo cuando mencionan retos de violar o explicar lo que hicieron

**Russell:** Un poco

**Roxana:** La que sigue es de** Samyfxf:**

**Se encuentran a todos con su misma ropa  
Samy: splendidxflippy splendidxflippy splendidxflippy ... *murmurando sentada en una esquina abrazandose las piernas*  
Selly: que le pasha? ._.  
Frippy: esta en una encrucijada  
Friqpy: no sabe que pareja es mejor el flippyxflaky o el splendidxflippy/fliqpy  
Selly: ah la respuesta es facil es... E-es ... Dios ._. AGH! Dificil!  
Samy: pr-pro y contras?  
Selly: s-si ;-;  
Samy: flippyxflaky ... Pro's  
Selly: e-eh bueno hacen bonita pareja son tiernos y etc  
Samy: co-contras ;-;  
Selly: a-aparece fliqpy, viola a flaky, le hace daño, flippy le hace daño tambien por celos, flaky igual lo hace y asi sucesivamente ...  
Samy: splendidxflippy non pro's  
Selly: eh-eh bueno es yaoi flippy se ve tierno de uke did hermosho y bueno de seme ambos se quieren y no se separan y hay yaoi tierno y hard .o.  
Samy: co-contras *evitando la hemorragia nasal*  
Selly: a-aparece fliqpy pero pasa "eso" y no sheee y le hace daño psicológico a flippy  
Samy: y el ganador es...  
Preguntas/Retos:  
Flippy y splendid noooooooooo she :3 depende de ustedes ya oyeron nuestra conversación ._.  
Flaky lo siento querida hermana u.u  
Petunia yo dije que le des un abacho a pop no que te dejaras violar por el ._.  
Roxana que pareja de parece mejor el SxF o FxF?  
Daiana ehhh cancion favorita?  
Russell boniiiiiiito canto *3*  
Lumpy ehh no she haste travesti ._.  
The mole hermoshooooooo nekuuuuuu  
Shifty y Lifty aww son re tiernoooos nwn no me robaron nada no? Y no mientan é_e  
Fliqpy ehh toca la guitarra como en la cancion karakuri burst ... Si lo haces bien lo juro te hago una reverencia /(*o*)/  
Sniffles loquillo  
Nutty re loquillo  
Lammy re contra que loquilla! *O* y gemias o que? Giiiiiiiiiiime po favoooooooooor *Q*/  
Mr pickes super que re contra que loquillo nivel sayayin 10000000  
Thoothy que pashu cuñado? .3. XDDDD  
Pop loquishooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo x\ \\\\\\\\x  
Giggles que boniiiiiito canto *u*/  
Cuddles igualito nwn/  
Don't no jodas ganastes?! :nojodasenserio:?!  
Fliqpy no jodas perdistes?! :nojodasenserio:?!  
Julio cesar jeje bonito nombre nun  
Beshu beshu miren que son mi pareja favorito de todos y todas! *n* tengan compasión TTT\\\\\\\TTT  
Samy: es... Splendidxflippy/fliqpy!  
#las fans gritan de emocion#  
Selly: kyaa ... Esperen pero esos de ahí *seniala a los nombrados* no se quieren ._.  
Fans: arruinastes el momento TT-TT ... Perate pero se quieren en otro lugar *O*/ kyaaaa  
Samy: ay que bonitooo *O*  
Fan: momento ese no es frippy?  
Otra fan: y ese friqpy?  
Fans: kyaaaa *los acorralan*  
Frippy: ._. Mierda!  
Friqpy: te lo dejo a ti hermano *huye dificilmente*  
Frippy: !COBARDE DE MIERDA!  
Fans: owo malote u casate con nosotras! *o*  
Frippy: mierda ._. *huye y se esconde tras samy*  
Samy: enfrenta tus responsabilidades e_e  
Frippy: no gracias estoy bien asi n_n''  
(((((((Bye byeeeeee))))))**

**Flippy y Splendid: **¬¬

**Flaky: **Descuida no importa ^^

**Petunia: **Yo pensaba que era de violar O_OU

**Roxana: **SXF

**Daiana: **Syndicate-Skrillex

**Russell: **Gracias!

Lumpy se hace travesti y todos se ríen

**The Mole: **Gracias!

Lifty y Shifty ambos niegan con la cabeza

Fliqpy toca la canción **Karakuri 卍 ****Burst **con la guitarra

Lammy gime y causa hemorragias nasales

**Giggles: **Gracias!

**Splendon't: **No

**Fliqpy: **Yo gane!

Julio besa a Roxana y se separan ruborizados

**Roxana:**-Aun ruborizada-La ultima es de **Mar16:**

**hola ._. :D empecemos:  
Flaky: a quien prefieres a dont, flippy o fliqpy ( yo se que te gustan los que mensione lo se no me engañas)  
Fliqpy: ve y declarate a flaky  
Flippy: dejarias que dont o fliqpy te quitaran a la peli roja?  
Lammy: porque no amas a truffles?  
Shifty: yo se que amas a lifty besalo con pasión.  
LOL eso es todo;)**

**Flaky: **A Splendon't

**Splendon't: **JA!

Los veteranos se le tiran encima y comienzan a pelear

**Fliqpy: **Flaky tu eres de esas personas que son muy tiernas y otras cosas TE AMO!

**Flippy: **Los matare si se llegan a acercar

**Lammy: **Es un pervertido al extremo!

**Shifty:** Si me gusta,okey!

Lifty se sonroja y besa a Shifty

**Daiana: **Es todo por hoy! Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	28. LOL XD?

Hola! Aquí subo el capitulo 28!

**Roxana:** Esta es de **Samyfxf:**

**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa negra una chaqueta roja un short negro y tacones rojos selly igual pero en blanco y rosa frippy y friqpy con la misma ropa que did en verde**  
**Samy: roxana kyaaa gachias ya pronto seremos mas! *o*/**  
**Preguntas/Retos: **  
**Did flippy e_e es todo los castro! *les arrastra a un cuarto***  
**Shifty y Lifty bonitus sonrojados (\\\\\\\\) hagan sonrojar a la primera persona que vean nwn**  
**Julio bonitu beshu e3e**  
**Mujeres hagan su propio traje de vocaloid**  
**Flaky ehhh baila i'm sexy de LMFAO**  
**Flippy po que me tienes miedo? ._.**  
**Fliqpy me odias verdad :D *le hace una reverencia* eso te lo debia :'D**  
**Russell te veias lindo con falda xD**  
**Alguien haga una escena triste pero que me haga llorar .3.**  
**DB me odias? :'D**  
**Pop besho con ... Selly! XD**  
**Selly: odio la pedofilia ;_;**  
**Samy: a mi me guta .3. *jugando con sus dedos* todos: *se la quedan viendo* **  
**Samy: que? ._.**  
**Todos: *miran. A fliqpy* **  
**Samy: e-era broma! D: **  
**Todos: .u.**  
**Cub bonituuuuu**  
**Cuddles re bonitooooo**  
**Lumpy loquishooooooooooo con russell **  
**Sniffles cuanto queles a nutty **  
**Fliqpy te consideras pedofilo o que? ._. **  
**Handy bonituuuuuu**  
**Samy: shauuu se despide esta pedofila non/**  
**Los3: ._. Bye**  
**((((Bye byeeee)))))**

**Roxana:** Jeje de nada ^^

Aparece Samy castra a Flippy y Splendid y todos los hombres se cubren sus partes nobles

Lifty y Shifty miran a Flaky y se sonrojan

Julio abraza a Roxana sonriente

Las chicas se van y regresan con trajes de Vocaloid

*Giggles(**Luka Megurine**)

*Petunia(**Aoki Lapis**)

*Flaky(**Teto Kasane**)

*Lammy(**Yowane Haku**)

*Daiana(**Meiko**)

*Roxana(**Miku Hatsune**)

**Roxana: **Hey! Por que a mi me toco lo de Miku!

**Daiana:** Perdón pero te queda bien así!

Flaky se sube a una mesa,comienza a bailar y los hombres se desmayan de una hemorragia nasal

**Flippy: **No es que me des miedo,solo me sorprendo y me quedo paralizado

**Fliqpy:** SI TE ODIO!

Russell se sorprende y se sonroja

**Todos: **No se nos ocurre nada

**DB:** Si te odio también

Pop besa a Selly

**Sniffles: **Mucho!-Lo abraza-

**Fliqpy: **Pedofilio!

**Roxana: **Bueno sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	29. Loquillos XD!

Aquí vamos con el capitulo 29!

**Roxana: **Bueno comencemos,pero NADA de quejas entendido?

Todos de mala gana asisten con la cabeza

**Roxana: **Bueno esta es de** Samyfxf: **

**Se encuentra a samy con una camisa sin mangas de cuello alzado roja con negro una falda negra con tiras rojas y tacones negros selly vestida como miku en rosa y blanco y su cabello suelto frippy y friqpy vestidos como len en version verde  
Samy: jaja! Me odia! Paguen!  
Los3: *refunfunian y le dan 20 $ cada uno*  
Samy: ahh que bonito uwu... Espera porque me odias? ._.  
Preguntas/Retos:  
Fliqpy porque me odias? ._.  
Roxana ay pelo que bonita te veias de mikuuuu *o*/  
Flaky teto *O*/  
Flippy ahh oki nwn entonces sere asi contigo n.n7  
Vocaloids bonitas *O*  
Pop pedofilo! Te quieloooo *O*  
Fliqpy ._. Maldito Copion! xD  
Thoothy cuñado que te pasha? Te veo tiste .3.  
Sniffles ewe loquisho  
Omg! Lumpy como osabas salir con lammy! e_e#  
Russell lumpy es tuyo cuidalo bien owo''  
Lammyyyy que lindaaaaa *-*/ yuri con flaky muajajaja  
Flaky no jodas hasta a mi me dio una hemorragia nasal ._. Y eso que soy hetero ._.  
Quien conoce a nigaito? (Asi creo que era)  
Cuddles etoooo besha a t/  
Selly: *le mira asesinamente*  
Samy: emmm a the mole?  
Cub abachoooo con giggles  
Giggles porque te toman de puta? Mi no entender ._.  
Petunia no eles puta u.u por ahora e3e  
Diiiiiid porque "odias" a flippy? ._.  
Ah carajo! Porque me odian?! Prometo ser buena u.u''  
Samy: lindo traje selly xD  
Selly: esto? Si este era TU traje solo que lo tinte de rosa y blanco eue  
Samy: o mi querida selly no seas mala u.u y yo que te iva a dar nutella  
Selly: e-esto era tuyo?! Naa e-era mio! :yaoming:  
Frippy/Friqpy: alguien dijo nutella?! *Q*  
Selly: ella... *seniala a samy*  
Friqpy/Frippy: *se le tiran encima* dame dame dame *o*  
((((((Bye byeeeeee non/))))))**

**Fliqpy: **Por que sos una loca!

**Todos: **Uyyyyyy

**Roxana: **Gracias! Capaz haga un dibujo sobre mi de Miku y lo suba a** DeviantArt **^^

**Flaky: **Gracias!

**Flippy: **Creo

Las chicas sonríen

**Chicas: **Gracias!

**Fliqpy: **Maldito copion seras vos hijo de puta!

**Toohty: **No estoy bien ^^U

**Russell: **SI!-Abraza a Lumpy-

Lammy con asco besa a Flaky y los hombres se veían desmayados

**Flaky:** Creo que se habían desmayado

**Todos: **No lo conocemos

**Roxana: **Yo si

Cuddles con asco besa a The Mole

Cub abraza a Giggles

**Giggles: **YO NO SOY NINGUNA PUTA!

Petunia suspira aliviada

**Splendid: **No lo odio

**Daiana: **Bueno terminamos por hoy!

Todos suspiran de cansancio

Nos vemos la próxima!

CHAO


	30. LOL X?

Aquí dejo el capitulo 30!

Todos en el set seguían aburridos como siempre

**Roxana: **Bien comencemos!

Todos maldecían en voz

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Samyfxf:**

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentran a todos con su ropa normal  
Samy: !ahora si te mato maldito gay! *es sostenida por selly*  
Selly: cada dia estas mas fuerte?!  
Frippy: se ve normal ._.  
Friqpy: o tu estas mas débil ._.  
Preguntas/Retos:  
Fliqpy hijoputaaaa vete a la mierda!  
Cuddles lumpy y the mole canten the lost memory *O*/  
Flaky eeeeeeeeee sexy puta! nwn/ perdon ._.  
Flippy viola a ... Un perro! XD  
Lumpyyy eh matate c:  
Russell violate a ti mismo nwn osea autoplacer *Q*  
Giggles que no eres puta!  
Todos peleen a muerte!  
Samy: o dios estoy corta de imaginacion!  
(((((Bye byeeeeee)))))**

**Fliqpy: **Mejor vete TU a la mierda!

Cuddles,Lumpy y The Mole cantan The Lost Memory

Flaky se sonroja

Flippy comienza a violar a un perro (LOL)

Lumpy con una piedra punzante se la clava en el estomago y muere desangrado

Russell con auto placer se viola a si mismo

**Giggles: **Pero si dices que no soy puta,entonces pero que me lo preguntaste

**Daiana: **Ok entonces pelearemos mujeres contra hombres!

**Roxana: **Buena idea!

***Todos desaparecen***

Y luego aparecen en la misma dimensión

**Daiana: **Bueno a pelear!

Todos y todas comenzaron a pelear y al final ganan las chicas,pero los únicos que seguían en pie eran Roxana y Fliqpy

**Roxana:** TOMA ESTO!-Le patea en la entrepierna y le arranca los ojos-Por llamarme perra!

***Todos regresan al set***

**Daiana: **Bueno la siguiente es de** Marga16:**

**In yooour face fliqpy aunque que mal por flippy :C naaa ni rastro de tristesa  
Nutty mi personaje favorito te regalo un monton de dulces y caramelos *O* tomaaa tomaaa!  
fliqpy vas a permitir que splendot se quede con tu amada flaky?  
flaky porque splendont?  
Flippy te dare la oportunidad de encerrar a fliqpy y TORTURARLO  
Lammy sigo insistiendo ama a truffles!  
Shifty yo sabia que amabas a lifty besaloo y VIOLALO!  
eso es todo byeee:3**

**Nutty: **GRACIAS!-Se los come-

**Fliqpy: **NO!

**Flaky: **Porque es t-tierno,LO SIENTO!

Flippy sonríe siniestro,mientras que Fliqpy traga saliva y lo arrastra a un cuarto llamado **"Sala de torturas"**

Lammy sin decir nada,solo besa a Truffles y Mr Pickles se pone celoso

Shifty arrepentido besa a Lifty y se van al cuarto oscuro

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	31. Ni se me ocurre nada XD

Aquí vamos con el capitulo 31!

Todos en el set todavía estaban MUY aburridos

**Daiana: **Bien comencemos! Esta es de** Samyfxf: **

**Samyfxf  
Samy: hijo de... Mejor dejemos en empate no me guta la violencia u.u  
Selly: awww  
Samy: cayate que tu le tienes ganas!  
Selly: ._.# fuck you!  
Samy: your mother bitch!  
Preguntas/Retos:  
Ehhh fliqpy empate ok?  
Flippy xDDD buena violacion!  
Flaky awww ... Perate quieres a don't?! Y estas casada?! O dios x-x *muere*  
Don't ah no jodas xox  
Russell escena XXX con lumpyyyyy  
Solo solito solo :3 did! Solo solito estas porque solo solito solo, solo solito estaras! Ahora repitelo!  
Cub y cuddles beshooooo  
Chicas! Yaaaayyy ganaron! *o*/  
Chicos vistanse de mujeles  
Giggles ehh vendete a un violador! XD naaaa tu no eles puta y no lo seras! Entendido?!  
Samy: eeeeesooooo ha sifo todu shauuuu non/  
Friqpy: recuerdo cuando hacias retos mas largos ._.  
Samy: y yo recuerdo haberte castrado nwn  
Friqpy: ;-;  
(((((Bye bye buuuuuuu))))))**

Fliqpy gira la cabeza molesto

Flippy se queda traumado

**Splendon't: **¬¬

Russell y Lumpy se dirigen al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos

**Splendid: **Solo solito estas porque solo solito solo,solo solito estarás!

Cuddles con asco besa a Cub

Las chicas sonríen

Los chicos se visten de mujeres y las chicas se ríen

**Giggles: **Ok

**Daiana: **Es todo por hoy! Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	32. Mi puto cerebro no tiene nada XD

Bueno aquí vamos con el capitulo 32!

**Roxana: **Bien comencemos!

Todos maldicen en voz baja

**Roxana: **Los escuche!

**Todos:** Mierda!

**Roxana: **Esta es de** Samyfxf:**

**Samy: raro ._. Te falta el sonrojo y te tomo fotos! XD ok no ._. Empateeeee non/  
Selly: lalalalalalalalalallao nwn/  
Friqpy: miku ._.  
Preguntash/Retos: (frippy)  
Fliqpy mi no entender porque girastes la cabeza ._.  
Flaky ehhh nwn puta!  
The mole ehh matate!  
Lumpy russell matense!  
Petunia zorraaaaa  
Giggles ... Fresaaaa  
Lammy ... Hola c:  
Cub ehh estas amarrado de manos y pies en una silla en tu cuello hay un cuchillo tienes un minuto para liberate ... Que empieze el juego  
Muajajajaja flippy! Ehhh vistete de nagaito o nigaito lo que sea! ._.  
Pop jejeje mata a cub!  
DB viola a pop!  
Flaky pegale a DB  
Fliqpy viola a flaky  
Petunia escupele a fliqpy  
Handy viola a petunia  
Cro marmot pegale a handy  
Mime viola a cro marmot  
Thoothy mata a mime  
cuddles cachetea a thoothy  
Giggles besa a cuddles  
Lammy mata a giggles  
Mr pickles viola a lammy  
Truffles mata a mr pickles  
Roxana mata a truffles  
Julio besha a roxana  
Daniana abofetea a julio  
Lumpy mata a daniana  
Russell viola a lumpy  
Sniffles pegale fuertemente a russell  
Y nutty viola a sniffles  
Selly: miku es de kaito o luka?  
Samy: es de luka porque hacen linda pareja yuri, kaito es de kaiko porque son gemelos igual que rin y len que son gemelos y se quielen *w* tambien gakupo es pareja de gumi aunque lo emparejan con len y con kaito ...  
Miku: *con traje de policia* sabe demasiado  
Len: *con el mismo traje* yo me la llevo! *le esposa*  
Samy: soy inocente lo juro! ... Si hice algo malo  
Kaito: *con el mismo traje* tranquila '-' *se la llevan a un portal*  
(((((Bye byeeeee)))))))**

**Fliqpy:** Por tu comentario estúpida!

**Flaky:** Lo sabia! TT-TT

The Mole cae a un rio de lava y muere rostizado

Lumpy y Russell se cortan la cabeza entre si

**Petunia: **¬¬

**Giggles: **¬¬

**Lammy: **Hola!

Cub intenta desatarse los nudos y logra liberarse

Flippy se viste como Nigaito

Pop entre lagrimas le corta la cabeza a Cub

Disco Bear arrastra a Pop y se escuchan gemidos

Flaky abofetea a Disco Bear

Petunia escupe a Fliqpy y sale corriendo siendo perseguida por este

Handy arrastra a Petunia y se escuchan gemidos

Cro-Marmot toma un bate y golpea a Handy

Mime y Cro-Marmot se dirigen a la habitación y no se escucha nada

Toohty con un AK-47 le dispara en la cabeza a Mime

Cuddles le pega una cachetada a Toohty

Giggles besa a Cuddles

Lammy con un cuchillo le corta la cabeza a Giggles y con un encendedor quema su cuerpo

Mr Pickles toma a Lammy y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Lammy

Truffles mata a Mr Pickles

Roxana con una moto sierra parte en dos a Truffles

Julio besa a Roxana y se separan sonrojados

Daiana le pega una cachetada a Julio

Lumpy con un cuchillo le abre el estomago a Daiana y muere desangrada

Russell arrastra a Lumpy y se escuchan gemidos

Sniffles le pega una cachetada a Russell

Nutty arrastra a Sniffles y se escuchan gemidos

**Roxana: **Es todo por hoy! Sigan dejando reviews! Mientras yo revivo a Daiana!

CHAO


	33. Y sigo sin pensar XD

Bueno aquí vamos con el capitulo 33!

**Roxana: **Ok empecemos! Esta es de** Samyfxf: **

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a selly con una camisa blanca sin mangas suelta con detalles rosas adornos para brazos rosas con tintes blancos un short blanco medias hasta los muslos rosas y botas blancas frippy con una camisa verde clara una chaqueta negra un jean negro y tenis limas friqpy con una camisa amarilla verdosa una chaqueta blanca un jean blanco y tenis amarillos  
Selly: ... Extraño a samy u.u''  
Friqpy: *leyendo la carta* la traeran hoy pero diferente ._.  
Frippy: diferente de actitud o que? ._.  
Los3: NPI  
Preguntas/Retos: (selly)  
Fliqpy ... Castrate! Maldita sea!  
Roxana awww bonitooo beshiuuuu  
Julio ewe eres un loquishoooo  
Flaky ehh mata a fliqpy  
Giggles ponte el atuendo especial de luka  
Wiiiiii daniana! Como osan matarte! D: ya me caias geniaaaaaaal D': ah no espera puedes revivir :yaoiming:  
Cuddles yaoi con thoothy  
Thoothy lo sientuuuuu D: esque el yaoi es tan asdasasasad golpea a quien quieras n3n/  
Cub ... No jodas pudistes escapar?! :nojodasenserio:  
Flip se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que peeena flip se fue a la guerra y todos saben como vendra do re mi do re fa ya saben como vendraa :D cacheteate hasta que te salga sangre y luego tomátela ):D  
Russell y lumpy giman *q*/  
Pop muajajajaja sufreee mata a cub  
Cubsitooooo pegale a petu  
Petunia mata a handy muajajaja de nuevo xD  
Cro-marmot awww comete un moco ._.  
Mime dame un abachooooo *o*/ *ve que thoothy frunce el ceño* que? .\\\\-\\\\.  
. - . Lammy *o*/ boniiiiiiiiiiiiiito traje de vocaloid ... Loquilla ewe a quien eliges a truffles o mr pickles? .3.  
Truffles haz sido un loquishooooo  
Mr pickles ehhh vistete de pikachuuu *o*/  
#sale samy del portal con una camisa sin mangas de cuello alzado mas arriba de la cintura roja con bordes negros con adornos para brazos negros con rojo una minifalda suelta roja con detalles negros con medias hasta los muslos negras con rojo y tacones rojos y miku con su traje normal#  
Miku: ahora samy baila y canta levan polkka non/  
Samy: noooooo D/:  
Miku: e_e hazlo o esos 3 *senialando a selly friqpy y frippy* se comeran tu nutella!  
Samy: NOOO D: ok lo hare u.u''  
#empieza a sonar levan polkka#  
Samy: *suspira y empieza a cantar y hacer el baile con unos arreglos*  
Roxana: kyaaa que lindaaaa :D ... Miku dame tu autografooooo *o*  
Miku: claro nwn *le firma en un papel*  
Samy: matenme -/-  
Selly: *se pone a grabar* esto sera bueno owo  
(((((Bye byeee TT-TT)))))**

**Fliqpy: **Muérete TU hija de puta!-Se castra y todos se cubren de dolor

Roxana se sonroja y sonríe

Julio solo sonríe

Flaky con una moto sierra mata a Fliqpy,luego revive y comienza a perseguirla

Giggles se viste como Luka Megurine

**Daiana:** No te preocupes yo también te sigo cayendo bien ^^

Cuddles arrastra a Toohty y se escuchan gemidos

Toohty golpea a Cuddles

**Cuddles: **Ahora que hice TT-TT

Cub solo asiste con la cabeza

Flippy comienza a cachetearse,saca un poco de sangre y con asco se la bebe

Russell y Lumpy gimen(Ustedes ya saben lo que paso)

Pop entre lagrimas mata a Cub

Cub revive y golpea a Petunia

Petunia mata a Handy con un cuchillo

Cro-Marmot se come un moco y sin nada de asco

Mime abraza a Selly

**Lammy: **A nadie!

Mr Pickles se viste como Pikachu y comienza a imitarlo

**Daiana: **La que sigue es de** Lala D********:**

**Holaaaa a Todos :D**  
**Cuddles/Flaky: Chicoos cuentenme ,les gusto el viaje? ah y siento si los deje en shock antes pero como dije antes son mis personajes favoritos ,lo sientuu ;A;**  
**Splendid: Si formaras una liga de la justicia a quienes escogerias y quienes serian los villanos?**  
**Flippy: El Santo o Blue Demon? .-.**  
**Sniffles: Cuantos Lumpys se necesitan para cambiar un bombillo y cuantos para encenderlo?**  
**Lumpy: Cual es la importancia de los libros?**  
**Todos: Si tiraran a alguien desde un edificio a quien sería? (chico y chica)**  
**Todas las Chicas: Cual es su cantante favorita?**  
**Truffles: Eres (*le regala unos lentes de sol*) tienes estilo BI**  
**Muy bien hasta aquí ,nos vemos**

**Flaky y Cuddles: **Nos divertimos mucho!

**Splendid: **A nadie pero si a Splendon't como enemigo!

**Flippy: **El santo!

**Sniffles: **Uno solo

**Lumpy: **Bambi?

**Todos: **A Lammy!

**Lammy: **WTF?!

**Roxana y Daiana: **Krewella y Skrillex!

**Petunia: **Ellie Goulding!

**Giggles: **Rihanna!

**Lammy: **Nicki Minaj!

Truffles toma los lentes,se los pone y las chicas se enloquecen

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	34. ÉXITO!

Hola ahora el capitulo 34!

Todos en el set seguían aburridos como siempre

**Roxana:** Bien comencemos! Esta es de** Samyfxf: **

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a samy con una camisa roja suelta de mangas largas un short negro y tacones negros selly con una camisa de tiras rosa una falda crema y botas blancas frippy con una camisa verde clara un jean negro y botas verdes friqpy con una camisa negra un pantalon militar y botas negras  
Selly: aww samy te veias bonita con falda  
Samy: cayate que le tuve que rogar a miku para que me ponga mi otra ropa *sentada cubriendo su rostro con sus manos*  
Friqpy: ya ya *le quita sus manos de su rostro* de todas formas ya acabo nun  
Frippy: seeee *le acaricia el cabello* todos olvidaron eso nwn  
Preguntas/Retos:  
Fliqpy rayos! Ya te dije que dejemos en empate! Que quieres que te diga ... Lo siento?!... !LO SIENTO,PERDON!, ya feliz?!  
Flaky wow que buena eres *0*/  
Petu ... Em edad?  
Dont vete a la luna nwn/  
Did y flippy porque rayos hacen tan hermosha pareja juntos?! *0*  
Daiana aww abachuuuu /nOn/  
Roxana awww que bonitaaaa s:D besho con julio cesar nwn  
Shifty abachuuuuu  
Lifty re abachuuuu  
Flippy emmm mata?  
Mime autografoooo  
Lammy abachuuuuu  
Mr autografooooooo  
Todos violense entre si menos roxana julio y daniana nwn/  
Samy: ay me siento incomoda ./-/. *con frippy y friqpy dormidos a sus lados* selly ayudaaaa *susurra*  
Selly: mjm ... *les pellizca a ambos y ve que se levantan de golpe*  
Frippy: ah! Canijo quien me pellizco?!  
Samy: *huye*  
Frippy: ah no de esta no te me escapas!  
(((((Bye byeeeee)))))**

**Fliqpy: **SI MUJER!-Dice con sarcasmo-

**Flaky: **Gracias!

**Petunia: **16

Splendon't se va a la luna y regresa

**Splendid y Flippy:** No jodas! ¬¬

Aparece Samy abraza a Daiana y se va contenta

Roxana sonrojada besa a Julio

Samy abraza a Shifty

Luego abraza a Lifty

Flippy mata sin piedad a Fliqpy

**Flippy: **TOMA ESO IDIOTA!

Mime le da su autógrafo

Samy abraza a Lammy

Mr Pickles le da su autógrafo

Todos (Excepto Daiana,Roxana y Julio) se dirigen al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos

**Roxana:** Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	35. Y no doy mas de la cabeza XD

Bueno aquí vamos con el capitulo 35!

Todos en el set seguían aburridos como siempre y siempre (XD)

**Daiana: **Bien comencemos!

**Roxana:** Esta es de** Samyfxf: **

**Se encuentran a todos con su ropa anterior (me da flojeeeeeraaaa :3)  
Samy: e_e  
Fliqpy: que?  
Samy: e_e#  
Fliqpy: que carajo quieres?!  
Samy: no te he hecho u dicho nada ._.  
Fliqpy: esque tu mirada estresa!  
Samy: estaba mirando al suelo ._.  
Fliqpy: agh!  
Prerguntas/retos:  
Fliqpy oye que te pasha ._. Actuas raro ._.  
Petunia tan joven y ya te han violado ._.  
Handy emm mata a la persona que odies nwn  
Roxana awwww eles tan lindaaaaaaa w  
Julio loquisho beshito muy lindo con roxana u se que quieres s;3  
Daiana gachias por el abachuuuuu :'D  
Flippy afeitate con un chicle nwn_.l.  
O-O  
7**

www  
Giggles come tierra non/  
Flaky drisfrazate de colegiala *o*/  
Lammy gachias por el abachuuuuu O  
Mr pickles gachiaaaaaaas :'3  
Mime bonituuuuu estas amarrado a un poste y vienen hacia ti un par de zombies violadores tienes una tijera con poco filo... RUN BITCH RUN! D:  
Truffles loquishoooooooooooooooooooooo que venga gabo y te viole nwn/ (sufre gaboooooo ):3)  
Don't ._. Etoooo que harias por falkytaaaa?  
Por fin es viernes conchesumadreeee :'D soy tan feliiiiiiiiz TTuTT/  
Chuck norris mata de la forma mas horrible a cro marmot D:  
The mole bonitooo porque no tienes novia u novio? .3.  
Shiftuuuu u dame tu autografoooooo *O*/  
Liftoooo eres la cochita mas tiernaa que he vistuuuu / po favoooor vistete de neko *3*/  
Did bonituuuu *le abacha* como no tienes novia? ._.  
Thoothy vistete sexymente *Q*/ ojo solo para selly  
Selly: q-que?! O\\\\\\o  
Thoothy: m-me miego! (\\\\\\)  
Friqpy: no puedes uwu asique al cuarto carajo!  
Los2: *asustados van al cuarto oscuro*  
Samy: y dices que eres el tierno ._.  
Friqpy: lo soy ... *infla sus cachetes y se cruza de brazos*  
Chicas(hasta samy): awwwwww *O*  
Frippy: ._.  
((((((Bye byeeeee))))))))

**Fliqpy: **POR QUE TE ODIO!

Petunia solo asiste con la cabeza

Handy mata a Disco Bear

**Roxana: **Gracias! ^^

Julio besa a Roxana y terminan con leve rubor

**Daiana: **No hay de que! ^^

Flippy con un chicle comienza a afeitarse y se saca la piel

Giggles con asco come tierra y se va a vomitar

Flaky se disfraza de colegiala y causa hemorragias nasales

Lammy sonríe

Mr Pickles también sonríe

Mime logra desatarse con la tijera y los zombies desaparecen

**Roxana: **No se puede violar a un lector espero que no te moleste ^^

Truffles suspira aliviado

**Splendon't: **Poner celosos a esos maricas!

**Splendid,Flippy y Fliqpy:** CUALES MARICAS!

Aparece Chuck Norris toma a Cro-Marmot lo lanza y se rompe con la pared

**The Mole: **No importa ^^

Shifty le da su autógrafo y se lo envía

Lifty se disfraza de neko y Shifty se desmayo de tanta ternura

**Splendid: **Digamos que antes tenia una novia su nombre era Alicie pero mas tarde terminamos,así que no me importa ^^

**Daiana: **Bien! Terminamos por hoy y sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	36. LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Bueno aquí vamos con el capitulo 36 n,n

**Roxana:**Bien comencemos esta es de** Samyfxf:**

**Samyfxf  
Samy: pero que te hice? ._.  
Fliqpy: e_e  
Samy: ._.  
Preguntas/retos:  
Fliqpy pero porque carajos me odias no te he hecho nada! D:  
Giggles huacala  
Mime bieeeeen nwn/  
Truffles e_e marica  
Lammy awwww  
Lifty re awwwwww u/  
Mr pickles emmm patata? ._.  
Did ahhh ya entendi! nwn ... .l.  
Selly: estamos. Cortas chauuu  
Samy: *huye de fliqpy que la persigue con un cuchillo* QUE TE HE HECHO AHORA?! D:  
Fliqpy: mirastes mi cabello!  
Samy: *se aguanta la risa* pendejo! XD  
Fliqpy: ahora si! *le perdigue con su katana*  
((((((Bye byeeeee))))))**

**Fliqpy: **PORQUE SOS UNA LOCA DESQUICIADA!

**Todos: **UUUUUUUU

**Giggles:** Que asco!

**Truffles: **e,e

**Lammy: **Gracias! ^^

Lifty desvía la mirada sonrojado

Mr Pickles sonríe

Splendid sonríe también

**Daiana: **Es todo por hoy sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	37. FIESTA!

Hola! Este capitulo va a ser un especial! Al capitulo se lo dedico a Erick(**Worldotaku2013**)y espero que lo disfruten!

Aparece Roxana vestida con un top gris,pantalón negro y zapatillas converse

**Roxana: **Uff,chicos les tengo noticias!

**Todos: **Ahora que?!

**Roxana: **Hey pero pónganle onda! Van a venir varias personas!

**Daiana: **Y por eso estas TAN emocionada?

**Roxana: **Sip!

En ese momento aparece Erick con Paola,Luka,León,Sebastian y Daniel

**Paola: **Hola! ^^

**Roxana: **Hola! ^^

**Luka: **Al principio de tu fic es igual al de Erick

**Roxana: **Fue lo que se me ocurrió a la cabeza

**Paola: **Jeje esas cosas pasan ^^

De pronto Luka miro hacia Lammy

**Luka: **Lo que faltaba! Tuvo que venir la zorra!

**Roxana:**-Le susurra en el oído de Luka-Es como si no tuviera vida! XD

**Luka: **Jajaja buen chiste!

**Lammy:** Que dijeron!

**Roxana y Luka:** Nada

En ese momento aparece Samy,Selly,Frippy y Friqpy

**Roxana: **Samy!-La abraza-

**Samy:** Jeje

**Selly: **Gracias por invitarnos!

**Roxana: **De nada!

**Fliqpy: **Mierda tenia que venir la loca desquiciada!

**Samy: **Como me llamaste?Repitelo!

**Fliqpy: **OBLIGAME!

Samy comienza a pelear con Fliqpy

**Selly: **Esos dos nunca cambiaran

**Daiana: **Tienes razón

Aparecen Sable,James y Mariel

**Mariel: **Hola!

**Roxana: **Hola!

**Sebastian: **Ahora que hacemos?

**Daiana: **Lo que queramos!

Comienza a escucharse la canción **Rise & Fall (KDrew Remix)-Adventure Club **

**Daiana:** Hagamos la competencia de quien toma mas cerveza! Quienes compiten?

**Selly: **Yo!

**Sebastian:** Yo!

**Luka: **Yo!

**Samy: **Yo!

**Roxana:** Y yo!

**Daiana: **Pero Roxana estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

**Roxana: **Si!

**Daiana: **Vas a terminar borracha

**Roxana:** No me importa! Es solo diversión!

**Daiana: **O-Ok

**Erick: **Bueno comiencen!

Todos comenzaron a beber cerveza a loco y mientras los otros gritaban

**Todos: **VAMOS! VAMOS! VAMOS!

**Daiana: **Bueno Luka,Sebastian y Selly ya no pueden continuar!

**Leon: **Solo quedan Samy y Roxana!

Cuando Samy y Roxana comenzaron a beber Roxana al final gana y ella se desmaya

**Roxana:** Que me hip! paso?

**Daiana: **Te desmayaste y ganaste

**Roxana: **Ah hip! bueno-Luego mira a Samy-Fuiste muy hip! buena en esto Samy

**Samy: **Gracias hip!

**Daiana: **Bueno ahora que quieren que hagamos?

**Luka: **Yo tenia pensado hacer un KaraOke

**Roxana: **Que hip! buena idea! Flaky por que no cantas algo?

**Flaky: **Ok pero que voy a cantar?

**Daiana: **Ya se!-Le susurra algo en el oído-

**Flaky: **Ok!

Sube al escenario respira hondo y comienza a cantar

**I had a way then losing it all on my own, **  
**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown, **  
**And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat, **  
**And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me. **

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, **  
**You shine It when I'm alone, **  
**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, **  
**And dreaming when they're gone. **

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home, **  
**Calling, calling, calling home. **  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, **  
**You shine It when I'm alone. **

**Home **

**Noises, I play within my head, **  
**Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing, **  
**And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept, **  
**In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe. **

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, **  
**You shine it when I'm alone, **  
**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, **  
**And dreaming when they're gone. **

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home, **  
**Calling, calling, calling home. **  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, **  
**You shine it when I'm alone. **

**Home **

**Yeah, hee. **

**Light, lights, lights, lights **  
**Light, lights, lights, lights **  
**Light, lights, lights, lights **  
**Light, lights. **

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone. **  
**You shine it when I'm alone, **  
**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, **  
**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home, **  
**Calling, calling, calling home. **  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, **  
**You shine it when I'm alone. **

**Home, home. **  
**Light, lights, lights, lights.**

**Daiana: **Petunia tu continuas!

Petunia sube al escenario y comienza a cantar

**Stripped to the waist, **  
**We fall into the river. **  
**Cover your eyes, **  
**So you don't know the secret. **  
**I've been trying to hide, **  
**We held our breath, **  
**To see our names written. **  
**On the wreck of '86, **  
**That was the year I knew the panic was over. **

**Since we found out, **  
**Since we found out, **  
**That anything could happen, **  
**Anything could happen, **  
**Anything could happen, **  
**Anything could happen, **  
**Anything could happen, **  
**Anything could happen, **  
**Anything could... **  
**After the war we said we'd fight together, **  
**I guess we thought that's just what humans do. **  
**Letting darkness grow, **  
**As if we need its palette and we need its colour. **  
**But now I've seen it through, **  
**And now I know the truth. **

**That anything could happen, **  
**Anything could happen, **  
**Anything could happen, **  
**Anything could happen, **  
**Anything could happen, **  
**Anything could happen, **  
**Anything could... **

**Baby, I'll give you everything you need, **  
**I'll give you everything you need, oh, **  
**I'll give you everything you need, **  
**But I don't think I need you! **

**I know it's gonna be, **  
**I know it's gonna be, **  
**I know it's gonna be, **  
**I know it's gonna be, **  
**I know it's gonna be, **  
**I know it's gonna be, **  
**I know it's gonna be, **  
**I know it's gonna be, oh! **

**(But I don't think I need you) **  
**(But I don't think I need you) **  
**(But I don't think I need you)**

**Luka: **Yo sigo!

Sube al escenario y comienza a cantar

**I know it's not over, baby I worked this out for sure **  
**It's gonna be colder, now you've forced open the door **  
**I know you better that I ever have before **  
**I know you **

**I know you're a fighter **  
**But you never fought for me when I was a shelter **  
**So you're not heading home to me **

**We could be closer, we could be closer **  
**We could be **

**When it's just us **  
**You show me what it feels like to be lonely **  
**You show me what it feels like to be lost **  
**I take your hand for you to let it go **  
**Let it go, let it go, let it go **  
**When it's just us **  
**You show me what it feels like to be lonely **  
**You show me what it feels like to be lost **  
**I take your hand for you to let it go **  
**Let it go, let it go, let it go **

**It's gonna be, it's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be better, it's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be **  
**It's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be better **

**We'll take a long walk, down the alleys of these houses **  
**And we'll talk, see what conversation rouses when we're alone, when we're alone, it could be home **

**When it's just us **  
**You show me what it feels like to be lonely **  
**You show me what it feels like to be lost **  
**I take your hand for you to let it go **  
**Let it go, let it go, let it go **

**It's gonna be, it's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be better, it's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be **  
**It's gonna be better **  
**It's gonna be better**

**Daiana:** Ahora quien sigue?

**Lifty y Shifty: **Nosotros!

**Naci para amarte **  
**Yo te daria lo que quieras **  
**Mi corazon, mi vida entera **  
**Tu pide que yo te voy a complacer **  
**Quiero recordarte **  
**Que yo soy tuyo cuando quieras **  
**Que yo te amo a mi manera **  
**Quisiera que algun dia tu fueras mi mujer **

**Y asi juntos poder algun dia **  
**Vivir la alegria **  
**De darnos placer **  
**La razon de esta sutil melodia **  
**De una poesia que te quise hacer **

**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta **  
**Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta **  
**Miro al cielo esperando un cometa **  
**Para pedirle un deseo y es que te traiga hasta aqui **

**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta **  
**Ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas **  
**Un armario de paginas completas **  
**Que escribo cuando te veo y eso me hace feliz **

**Me hace feliz tenerte **  
**Y es que me imagino al lado tuyo hasta la muerte **  
**Siempre que me asomo a mi venta es para verte **  
**Quiero que la siguiente mañana traiga suerte **  
**Para convertirme en el dueño de tu corazon **  
**Parar ser realidad lo que paso como ilusion **  
**Una sensacion, la falta de razon **  
**La combinacion de amor con atraccion **  
**Tu me gustas, como negarlo **  
**No me asusta, solo hay que demostrarlo **  
**Estoy buscando una oportunidad para expresarlo **  
**Por lo que veo yo voy a amarte por un rato largo **

**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta **  
**Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta **  
**Miro al cielo esperando un cometa **  
**Para pedirle un deseo y es que te traiga hasta aqui **

**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta **  
**Ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas **  
**Un armario de paginas completas **  
**Que escribo cuando te veo y eso me hace feliz **

**Muy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz **  
**Muy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz **

**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta **  
**Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta **  
**Miro al cielo esperando un cometa **  
**Para pedirle un deseo y es que te traiga hasta aqui **

**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta **  
**Ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas **  
**Un armario de paginas completas **  
**Que escribo cuando te veo y eso me hace feliz **

**Muy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz **  
**Muy feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz**

**Paola: **Roxana quieres cantar algo?

**Roxana:** Que? O/O

**Leon: **Vamos queremos oirte cantar!

**Daiana: **Si vamos!

Todos la empujaban al escenario,ella se quedo blanca como una hoja,su novio le manda apoyo,ella suspira,comienza a cantar

**Yellow diamons in the light **  
**And we're standing side by side **  
**As youe shadow crosses mine **

**What it takes to come alive **  
**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny **  
**But I've gotta let in go **

**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **

**Shine a light through an open door **  
**Love and life I will divide **  
**Turn away 'cause I need you more **  
**Feel the heartbeat in my mind **

**IIt's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny **  
**But I've gotta let in go **

**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **

**Yellow diamons in the light **  
**And we're standing side by side **  
**As youe shadow crosses mine **

**... **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **

**... **

**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place **  
**We Found Love Hopeless Place**

Julio sale corriendo y besa a Roxana

**Selly: **Bien ahora que hacemos?

**Roxana: **Pues ahora si quieren podemos bailar

**Erick: **Si pero nada de Justin Bieber!

**Todos:** JUSTINA GAYBER! XD

**Roxana: **PUAJ! ODIO AL GAY DE JUSTIN Y AL IGUAL QUE 1D!

Comienza a escuchase la canción** Wild Ones-Flo Rida ft Sia**

Todos comienza a bailar en la pista de baile y otros estaban tomando cerveza

**Julio: **Daiana tengo que decirte algo

**Daiana: **Ok

***Por otro lado***

**Julio: **Lo que quería hablar es sobre Roxana

**Daiana: **Porque que pasa?

**Julio: **Es que yo a ella la amo

**Daiana: **Espera estas diciendo que ella no es la indicada?

**Julio: **No,no es lo que quise decir,lo quiero decir es que no me quiero separar de ella te acuerdas cuando dijo que casi la violaban

**Daiana: **Si porque?

**Julio: **Me preocupa mucho

**Daiana: **Ok

***Ambos salen y se ve a Roxana hablando con Erick y Paola***

**Roxana: **Hey! Que pasa!

Julio solo toma a Roxana de la cara y la besa

**Roxana:**-Ruborizada-Y eso porque?

**Julio: **Fue solo una muestra de amor ^^

**Roxana: **Ok ^/^

**Sable: **Ustedes hacen una muy buena pareja

**Mariel: **Si es verdad

**Roxana: **Gracias!

Lifty,Shifty,Frippy y Friqpy se subieron al escenario algo borrachos comenzaron a cantar

**Yo no entiendo de rutinas **  
**ni de trajes de oficina **  
**no quiero una vida normal **

**yo me engancho con cualquiera **  
**en esta eterna primavera **  
**jamás la voy abandonar **

**se me acusa de no ser confiable **  
**algo loco, irresponsable **  
**se me ocurre pensar **  
**que se puede cambiar **  
**que podemos volver a empezar **

**no permita el cielo no **  
**que se apague esta ilusión **  
**para los graduados **  
**que no olvidan esta pasión **  
**y si el destino nos cruzó **  
**tal vez sea lo mejor **  
**y aunque duermo poco **  
**sueño cada noche con vos **

**no comprendo tu estructura **  
**pero extraño tu cintura **  
**hay cosas que no voy a olvidar **  
**me obsesiona por ahora **  
**tu vestido de señora **  
**también te lo podría sacar **

**no permita el cielo no **  
**que se apague esta ilusión **  
**para los graduados **  
**que no olvidan esta pasión **  
**y si el destino nos cruzó **  
**tal vez sea lo mejor **  
**y aunque duermo poco **  
**sueño cada noche con vos **  
**y aunque duermo poco **  
**sueño cada noche con vos **  
**y aunque duermo poco **  
**sueño cada noche con vos**

En cuanto a Splendid y Splendon't comenzaron a cantar otra canción

** Yeah whattup Detroit? **

**Nu-uh, nu-uh nuh-no he didn't! **  
**Ahhh! **  
**They didn't do it again, what-what, what-what? **  
**Did you shit on these niggaz two times Dr. Dre? **

**Oh fo' sho'! **

**Uh-uh, naw, ya smell that? **  
**This is special right here **  
**What-what, what-what-what? **  
**Yeah, it's a toast to the boogie baby **  
**Uhh, to the boogie-oogie-oogie **  
**Yeah, y'know! What's crackin Dre? **

**Just let me lay back and kick some mo' simplistic pimp shit **  
**on Slim's shit and start riots like Limp Bizkit (Limp Bizkit) **  
**Throw on 'Guilty Conscience' at concerts **  
**and watch mosh pits til motherfuckers knock each other unconcious **  
**(Watch out now!) Some of these crowds that Slim draws **  
**is rowdy as Crenshaw Boulevard when it's packed and fulla cars **  
**Some of these crowds me and Snoop draw +IS+ niggaz from Crenshaw **  
**from Long Beach to South Central **  
**{*LOUD SCREAM*} Whoa, not these niggaz again **  
**These grown-ass ignorant men with hair-triggers again **

**(Hehe) You and what army could harm me? **  
**D-R-E and Shady, with Doggy from Long Beach **  
**(East-syde!) Came a long way, to makin these songs play **  
**It'll be a wrong move, to stare at me the wrong way **  
**I got a long uz', and I carry it all day **  
**(Blaow!) Sometimes it's like a nightmare, just bein Andre, **  
**but I.. **

**somehow, someway - tell 'em, nigga **  
**You know about Dogg-ay (Snoop Dogg) **  
**Now let me cut these niggaz up and show em where da fuck I'm comin from **  
**I get the party crackin from the shit that I be spittin son **  
**Hit-and-run, get it done, get the funds, split and run **  
**Got about fifty gungs, and I love all of 'em the same - bang bang! **  
**Damn baby girl what's your name? **  
**I forgot - what'd you say it was? Damn a nigga buzzed **  
**Hangin in the club, with my nephew Eminem **  
**(Whassup Slim?) Whattup cuz? (Whattup Snoop?) **  
**The Great White American Hope, done hooked up **  
**with the King of the motherfuckin West coast, bay-bayy! **

**And you don't really wanna fuck, with me **  
**Only nigga that I trust, is me **  
**Fuck around and make me bust, this heat **

**That's, the devil, they always wanna dance **

**I'm the Head Nigga In Charge, I'm watchin you move **  
**You're found dead in your garage, with ten o'clock news coverage **  
**Gotta love it, cause I expose the facade **  
**Your little lungs is too small to hotbox with God **  
**All jokes aside, come bounce with us **  
**Standin over you with a twelve gauge, about to bust **  
**It's like ashes to ashes and dust to dust **  
**I might leave in the bodybag, but never in cuffs **  
**So who do you trust? They just not rugged enough **  
**When things get rough I'm in the club shootin with Puff **  
**Bitch, please - you must have a mental disease **  
**Assume the position and get back down on your knees - c'mon **

**[ Chorus] (2x) **

**Awww naww, big Slim Dogg **  
**Eighty pound balls, dick six inch long **  
**Back up, in the, heezy BAY-BAY **  
**He's Sha-day! **

**He's so cra-zay! **

**Hahaha! Gimme the mic, let me recite, 'til Timothy White **  
**pickets outside the Interscope offices every night **  
**What if he's right? I'm just a criminal, makin a living **  
**off of the world's misery - what in the world gives me the right **  
**to say what I like, and walk around flippin the bird **  
**Livin the urban life, like a white kid from the 'burbs **  
**Dreamin at night of screamin at mom, schemin to leave **  
**Run away from home and grow to be as evil as me **

**I just want you all to notice me and people to see **  
**that somewhere deep down, there's a decent human being in me **  
**It just can't be found, so the reason you've been seeing this me **  
**is cause this is me now, the recent dude who's being this mean **  
**So when you see me, dressin up like a nerd on TV **  
**or heard the CD usin the fag word so freely **  
**it's just me being me, here want me to tone it down? **  
**{*LOWER pitch*} Suck my fuckin dick, you faggot **  
**You happy now? Look here **

**I start some trouble everywhere that I go (that I go) **  
**Ask the bouncers in the club cause they know (cause they know) **  
**I start some shit they throw me out the back do' (the back do') **  
**Come back and shoot the club up with a fo'-fo' (a fo'-fo') **

**[Chorus] (2x) **

**2001 and forever **  
**Slim Shady, Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, X to the Z, Nate Dogg **  
**C'mon, yeah!**

Daiana y Roxana se animaron a subir al escenario y comienzan a cantar

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **  
**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry **  
**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie **

**I can't tell you what it really is **  
**I can only tell you what it feels like **  
**And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe **  
**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight **  
**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight **  
**High off of love, drunk from my hate **  
**Its like I'm huffing paint **  
**And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate **  
**And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me **  
**She fucking hates me and I love it, wait **  
**Where you going, I'm leaving you **  
**No you ain't, come back **  
**We're running right back **  
**Here we go again, it's so insane **  
**Cause when it's going good it's going great **  
**I'm superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane **  
**But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped **  
**Who's that dude I don't even know his name **  
**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again **  
**I guess I don't know my own strength **

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **  
**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry **  
**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie **

**You ever love somebody so much **  
**You can barely breathe when you're with 'em **  
**You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em **  
**Got that warm fuzzy feeling **  
**Yeah them chills used to get 'em **  
**Now you're getting fucking sick at lookin at 'em **  
**You swore you'd never hit 'em **  
**Never do nothing to hurt 'em **  
**Now you're in each others face **  
**Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em **  
**You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw **  
**Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em **  
**So lost in the moments when you're in them **  
**It's the craze that the corporate controls you both **  
**So they say it's best to go your seperate ways **  
**Guess they don't know you **  
**Cause today, that was yesterday **  
**Yesterday is over, it's a different day **  
**Silent broken records playing over **  
**But you promised her next time you'll show restrain **  
**You don't get another chance **  
**Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again **  
**Now you get to watch her leave out the window **  
**I guess that's why they call it window pane **

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **  
**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry **  
**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie **

**Now I know we said things **  
**Did things that we didn't mean **  
**And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine **  
**But your temper is just as bad is mine is **  
**You're the same as me **  
**When it comes to love you're just as blinded **  
**Baby, please come back it wasn't you maybe it was me **  
**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems **  
**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a valcano **  
**All I know is I love you too much to walk away though **  
**Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk **  
**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? **  
**Told you this is my fault, look in the eyeball **  
**Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall **  
**Next time, there won't be no next time **  
**I apologize even though I know it's lies **  
**I'm tired of the games I just want her back **  
**I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave again **  
**I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire **

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **  
**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry **  
**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie **  
**I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie**

Giggles y Petunia comenzaron a cantar

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more **  
**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor **  
**You know we getting hotter, and hotter **  
**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down **

**Doe, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them **  
**Some call me nicki, and some call me roman **  
**Exkeeza, pleeza, i'm in Ibiza **  
**Just snap it and I be my own sneaker **  
**Sexy, sexy that's all I do **  
**If you need a bad b-tch **  
**Let me call a few **  
**Pumps on and them little many skirts is out **  
**I see some good girls, i'mma turn 'em out **  
**Ok bottle, sip, bottle, dozzle **  
**I'm a bad b-tch, no mussel, hey? **  
**Bottle, sip, bottle, dozzle **  
**I'm a bad b-tch, no mussel, let's go **

**Music, makes me, high **

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more **  
**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor **  
**You know we getting hotter, and hotter **  
**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down **

**Pound the alarm! **  
**Pound the alarm! **

**I wanna do it for the night, night **  
**So get me now, and knock this over **  
**I wanna do it like you like, like **  
**Come get me, baby we're not getting younger **  
**I just want you tonight, night **  
**Baby we won't do it for life **

**Music, makes me, high **

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more **  
**We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor **  
**You know we getting hotter, and hotter **  
**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down **

**Pound the alarm! **  
**Pound the alarm! **  
**Pound the alarm! **

**Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more **  
**We 'bout to get hot, and burn this floor **  
**You know we getting hotter, and hotter **  
**Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down **

**Pound the alarm! **  
**Pound the alarm!**

Julio seguía tomando de la mano de Roxana y ella sonreía

Roxana se volvió a animar a cantar otra vez

**In the blink of a night **  
**I was falling from the sky **  
**In the blur, you took my breath away **  
**And my heart starts beating **  
**And my lungs start breathing **  
**And the voice in my head starts screaming **  
**I'm alive! **

**You're like a laserlight, burning up **  
**Burning down, on me **  
**You're like a laserlight, burning up **  
**Burning down, on me **

**You make me feel good, **  
**You make me feel safe, **  
**You make me feel like I could live another day **  
**You make me feel good, **  
**You make me feel safe, **  
**You know I wouldn't have it any other way **

**(D-D-D-David G) **  
**(Je-Je-Je-Jessie J) **

**You and me, face to face **  
**And there's so much I could say **  
**On these words, and forever seem the silence **  
**Can you hear, that box bre-brea-breaking **  
**And the world starts sha-sha-shaking **  
**They keep talking, talking, talking **  
**But we're walking, walking, to the light **  
**Tonight, tonight **

**You're like a laserlight, burning up **  
**Burning down, on me **  
**You're like a laserlight, burning up **  
**Burning down, on me **

**You make me feel good, **  
**You make me feel safe, **  
**You make me feel like I could live another day **  
**You make me feel good, **  
**You make me feel safe, **  
**You know I wouldn't have it any other way **

**Stop...please don't stop...I won't stop **  
**We won't stop... **

**In the blink of a night **  
**I was falling from the sky **  
**In the blur, you took my breath away**

Todos seguían bailando toda la noche,hasta que se quedaron desparramados en el suelo

Seguía escuchándose e la canción** 5 O'Clock-T-Pain ft Wiz Khalifa & Lily Allen**

**FIN**


	38. QUE PASO Y WTF?

Aquí dejo el capitulo 38!

Todos seguian desparramados en el suelo,con botellas de cerveza en el suelo por todos lados

**Fliqpy:** Que hip! paso?

**Roxana: Ok! Comencemos! **

**Daiana: Esta es de Marga16:**

**Se ve a una chica alta de pelo cafe claro larho, piel palida con una camisa de rayas, jeans negro, zapatillas negras y una chaqueta de cuero.  
he llegado yo a hacerlos sufrir!-risa maligna-  
fliqpy quiero hacerte saber que te odio pero me encanta cuando te emparejan con flaky asi que sere algo buena con tigo... quiero que te trages el vomito de did y luego te abras el estomago y te saques cada uno de tus organos vitales  
flaky cosita linda ve y preparame un pastel  
flippy por favor ya no seas tan afeminado  
D.B yo se que te gustan todas las chicas de htf pero... hare que te viole dont HAGANLO ES UN RETO  
petunia besuqueate con giggles  
shifty y lifty encierrenlos con lammy vamos a ver que pasa  
Es todo...por ahora luego vere mas torturas y VIOLACIONES!  
bye byee**

Fliqpy con asco se come el vomito de Splendid,luego se abre el estomago y comienza a sacarse los órganos

Flaky sonrojada se va a hacer el pastel,regresa con un paquete y se lo envía

**Flippy: **Ok!

Las chicas miran furiosas a Disco Bear,quien luego es arrastrado con Splendon't a la habitación y se escuchan gemidos en el

Petunia con asco besa a Giggles y los hombres sufren de derrame nasal

Shifty,Lifty ambos arrastran a Lammy y se escuchan gemidos

**Roxana: **La siguiente es de** Samyfxf:**

**Samy: OTRA OTRA! *apoyada en friqpy*  
Friqpy: estas demasiado ebria! Hasta dices tonterias! e.e'' *llevandola a su cuarto*  
Selly: *desmayada* .  
Frippy: somos los unicos que no estan ebrios?! D: *ayudando a samy*  
Preguntas/Retos:  
Fliqpy como que. Loca desquiciada?!  
Flaky mata a fliqpy con una papa!  
Roxana que lindo cantanteeeeeeeeees :'D  
Petunia iguaaaaaaal  
Giggles lindooooooo :'3  
Cuddles matate a ti mismo por sexy! :/O  
Thoothy componle una cancion a mi hermana! Hip!  
Did ey did! Para hacer dueto con don't no estas mal ... Estas geniaaaaaaaaal B'3  
Todos canten levan polkka y hagan el baile! Si no lo saben yo con gusto se lo enseño nwn/  
((((Bye byeeee)))))**

**Fliqpy: **ES LO QUE SOS!

Flaky le clava la papa en el ojo a Fliqpy

**Roxana: **Gracias! ^^

**Petunia: **También gracias! ^^

**Giggles: **Gracias! ^^

Cuddles con una zanahoria se la come y muere asfixiado

Toohty comienza a cantar **Without Me de Eminem**

**Splendid: **WTF! Cuando ocurrio eso?

**Daiana: **Durante la fiesta e,e

**Splendid: **¬¬

**Roxana:** Terminamos por hoy! Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	39. REGALADA!

Aquí dejo el capítulo 39!

Aparece Roxana con un vestido negro,con tacones negros y Daiana de la misma manera

**Fliqpy:** Oww se ven muy sexy de esa forma-Con una sonrisa pervertida-

Roxana al oírlo le da un puñetazo haciendo que el hueso de la nariz de este se rompa

**Roxana:** Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres recibir otro puñetazo-Decía furiosa-Como sea,esta es de **Samyfxf:**

**Samyfxf  
Se encuentra a frippy con una camisa verde clara un jean negro y botas negras friqpy con una camisa de botones blanca un jean azul y tenis verdes  
Frippy: samy y selly hacen video por eso no estan nwn  
Friqpy: jeje bueeeenoo te lo dejo a ti hermano nwn *entra al cuarto de musica*  
Preguntas/Retos: (frippy)  
Fliqpy que el loco no eras tu? ._.  
Flaky awww alguien matela e_e  
Petunia tu eres regalada y PUNTO!  
Pop emm mata con mucho placer a DB  
Did viola salvajemente a flippy  
Don't viola salvajemente a flaky  
Flippy OJO gime de placer cuando did te viole ._.  
Frippy: eso es todo -.- byeeeee  
(((((Bye byeeeee)))))**

**Fliqpy: **No TU eres el loco!

Roxana con una moto sierra parte en dos a Flaky

**Petunia:** Ok

Pop con un cuchillo le abre el estomago a Disco Bear y muere desangrado

Splendid arrastra a Flippy y se escuchan gemidos

Splendon't arrastra también a Flaky y se escuchan gemidos de parte de ella

**Fliqpy y Flippy:** Voy a matarlo cuando salga de ahí!

**Roxana: **La siguiente es de** Lala D:**

**Hola todos, como están? w  
Flippy:Sigues soñanando con unicornios pingüinos ?  
Fliqpy:Cual fue tu dieta para el ejercito?  
Flaky/Petunia/Giggles/Lammy: Cuando estaban juntas a qué jugaban cuando eran niñas?  
Cuddles: Juegas con Thooty al Wii?  
Truffles: Tienes estilo BI  
Retos:  
Lumpy: Canta Figaroo figaro figaro figarooo hasta que tu pulmones exploten  
Fliqpy: Lame la espalda de alguien  
Flippy: Peina a Flaky  
Lammy:Ponte un moño(pequeño) blanco en el cabello  
Todos: Abracen a persona de su mismo color y los que no abracen a alguien abrazenme a mi -w-  
Eso es todo ,Adios :3 Roxana y Daiana son lo máximo!**

Flippy avergonzado baja la cabeza en derrota

**Roxana: **Eso es un "si"

**Flaky,Petunia,Giggles y Lammy: **Hacer pasteles de barro

**Roxana: **Yo también solía hacerlo cuando yo era pequeña

**Cuddles: **Cuando estamos aburridos

**Truffles: **Si en eso tienes razón

Lumpy comienza a cantar** Figaroo Figaroo Figaroo Figaroo** y muere asfixiado

Fliqpy piensa un rato,luego mira a Roxana y la mira con una sonrisa pervertida

**Roxana: **Q-Que haces?-Poniéndose roja como un tomate-

**Fliqpy: **Voy a lamer tu linda espalda-Comienza a lamer su espalda y recibe un puñetazo de parte de ella-Ow...

Flippy sonríe y comienza a peinar a Flaky

Lammy se pone un lazo blanco en su cabello

Todos se abrazan

**Daiana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	40. Ojala pensara lo mismo que tu Sable XD

Aquí vamos con el capitulo 40!

Todos en el set seguían ABURRIDOS (XD)

**Roxana: **Bueno dejemos de ser TAN aburridos y comencemos de una vez esta es de** Sable 343:**

**Bueno, aqui regreso, después de cinco años, bueno, ademas vi la fiesta que entramos de invitados y la unica que hablo fue Mariel  
Roxana: Oye, tenemos que hablar por que yo solo voy a fiestas por dinero, son...1989 euros...NA QUE ES BROMA! DEBES DE HABER VISTO TU CARA JAJAJA  
Julio cesar: Mata a alguien, no importa quien, solo hazlo  
Fliqpy: Lo mismo que Julio  
Fliqpy: Lame la espalda de alguien (ya sabes de quien e.e)  
Flippy: Viola a alguien, y no se vale decir que no violaras a alguien  
Bueno eso fue todo, adios**

**Roxana: **LOL ojala pensara lo mismo que tu Sable XD

Julio con una moto sierra parte en cinco partes a Fliqpy y con encendedor quema su cuerpo

**Julio: **ESTO ES POR METERTE CON MI NOVIA!

Fliqpy revive y con su cuchillo mata a Disco Bear,luego le lame la espalda a Flaky y ella se pone completamente roja como un tomate

**Fliqpy:** Yo no mas lo hice porque no quiero que ella me de otro puñetazo-Señalando a Roxana

**Roxana: **Mas te vale! ¬/¬

Flippy arrastra a Flaky al cuarto oscuro y comienzan a escucharse gemidos

**Daiana: **Terminamos por hoy!

Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	41. Mas violaciones!

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 41!

Comienza a escucharse la canción Promises(Skrillex Remix)-NERO

**Daiana:** Hola!

**Roxana: **Bueno comencemos! Esta es de** Marga16:**

**Hiii lol... vengo a repartir sufrimiento!  
PREEEGUUUNTAAAAAS  
flippy: porque sueñas con animalitos y cosas adorables?!  
D.B porque eres tan pervertido?  
Did eres gay?  
Dont te gusta alguien de htf?  
flaky a quien consideras tu mejor amigo?  
REEETOOOS  
D.B deja que te metan un palo por el c***  
Fliqpy agarra un fierro y pasatelo por la garganta hasta morir  
sniffles enceñale por lo menos algo a lumpy  
Russel atrapa un pezcado y mandamelo tengo hambre  
flaky ve donde petunia y... MATALA lo mismo con giggles  
VIOOOLAAACIOOONEEES  
Lumpy a russel  
nutty a shifty  
lifty a sniffles  
fliqpy a flaky y luego a flippy  
Did a dont  
did a D.B  
pop a petunia  
giggles a cuddles  
Petunia a giggles  
Y ESO ES TODO ;3 pero volvere -risa malefica-**

**Flippy: **Bueno sueño con eso porque...

**Fliqpy: **Por que sos un maricón de mierda!

**Flippy: **HIJO DE PUTA!

**Roxana: **Mierda! No va terminar bien!

**D.B: **Yo no soy ningún pervertido

**Chicas: **Clarooooo ¬¬

**Splendid:** NO! ¬¬

**Splendon't: **Flaky!

**Flippy y Fliqpy:** HIJO DE PERRA! ELLA ES NUESTRA!

**Flaky: **A Giggles y Petunia

Fliqpy le mete el palo en el **** y muere

Luego Fliqpy agarra un fierro,se lo pasa en la garganta y muere desangrado

Sniffles le enseña matemática a Lumpy y cae al suelo rendido

Russell se desvanece en un portal y regresa con un pescado

**Russell:** Ten-Se lo envía-

Flaky con temor toma un fierro mata a golpes a Petunia y después hizo lo mismo con Giggles

Lumpy arrastra a Russell al cuarto oscuro y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Russell

Después Nutty arrastra a Shifty y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Shifty

Lifty arrastra a Sniffles y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Sniffles

Fliqpy arrastra a Flaky hasta la habitación,se escuchan gemidos y después arrastra a Fliqpy

Splendid baja la cabeza en derrota,arrastra a Splendon't y se escuchan gemidos

Splendid de mala gana arrastra a Disco Bear y se escuchan gemidos

Pop arrastra a Petunia y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Petunia

Giggles arrastra a Cuddles hacia el cuarto y se esuchan gemidos

Petunia arrastra a Giggles y se escuchan gemidos de parte de Giggles

Luego todos salen del cuarto oscuro,sonrojados,con los pelos desordenados y otros estaban traumados

**Daiana: **Bien! Terminamos por hoy!

**Roxana: **Sigan dejando reviews!

CHAO


	42. Fiesta y ultimo capitulo!

Hola! Venia a decirles que este capitulo va a ser el final del fic,pero no se preocupen haré la segunda temporada! Así que disfruten!

* * *

Aparece Roxana vestida con un vestido blanco,botas de cuero color marrón claro y su cabello fue recogido por una cola de caballo

**Roxana:** Hola Chicos!

Todos se sorprendieron

**Daiana: **Por que estas vestida así?

**Roxana: **Por que,hoy es el ultimo capitulo que van a estar los HTF!

Todos se sorprendieron y otros comenzaron a saltar en el lugar de la felicidad

**Daiana:** A mi no me dijiste nada! :T

**Roxana: **Es que era una sorpresa! Traeré a otra vez mas personas!

En un portal aparecen Samy,Selly,Frippy y Friqpy

**Roxana: **Samy!-Corre a abrazarla-

**Samy: **Jejeje creíste que no iba a venir?

**Roxana: **Claro que no siempre lo supe!

Flippy,Fliqpy miraron con desprecio a Frippy y a Friqpy

**Selly: **Ya comenzamos de vuelta-Mirando a Flippy,Fliqpy,Frippy y a Friqpy

**Roxana y Samy: **Ellos nunca cambiaran! ^^U

**Todos: **Es verdad!

En ese momento aparecen Erick,Paola y Luka

**Erick: **Hola! Esta vez no vine con los pervertidos de mis hermanos!

**Luka: **Así que estaremos yo,Paola y Erick

**Roxana: **Ok!

Luego aparecen Sable,Mariel y James

**James: **Hola chicos!

**Mariel: **Hola!

**Sable:** Ustedes son de saludar demasiado ¬¬

**James: **Que? Acaso no podemos saludar?

**Sable: **No claro que pueden,pero me siento incomodo con ustedes dos

**James: **Ok!

**Samy: **Bueno y ahora que hacemos?

**Roxana: **Hoy es el ultimo capitulo y...

**Samy: **O sea nos volveremos a ver? ;-;

**Roxana: **Nos volveremos a ver cuando haga la segunda temporada! ^^

**Samy: **Ah Ok! Yo creí que no ibas a volver a actualizar

**Roxana: **No claro que si! ^^

Aparece Julio y abraza desde la cintura a Roxana

**Julio: **Entonces comenzamos con la fiesta?-Decía aun abrazando a Roxana

**Roxana: **Claro que si!

Comienza a escucharse la canción **Two Millon (Original Mix)-Avicii**

**Selly: **A bailar!

Todos comenzaron a bailar, en cuanto a Roxana y Daiana,las dos se pusieron las cabezas de Daft Punk,después las dos se cansaron de tanto bailar y se sentaron a donde había asiento

Las dos observaron como los demás bailaban,hubieron risas y todos se divertían sin parar

Después de fondo comienza a escucharse la canción **Last Night,Good Night-Hatsune Miku**,todos por su parte comenzaron a bailar cada quien con su pareja,Lifty y Shifty como no tenían pareja,tuvieron que bailar los dos juntos

**Samy: **YAOI! *O*

Los dos se pusieron completamente rojos como tomate,se sintieron muy avergonzados,pero aun asi ellos seguían sonriendo a pesar que los emparejen con el Yaoi

En cuanto a Lammy como no tenia pareja (Flippy tuvo que bailar con Flaky) comenzó a bailar con Mr Pickles,aun que el sea su amigo,ya se les fueron las ganas de perseguir a Flippy y comenzó a estar mas con Mr Pickles

Giggles y Cuddles no cambiaron nada ellos seguían siendo la misma pareja tierna,aun que Giggles aya salido con otros chicos,Cuddles seguía suyo

Erick y Paola,los dos comenzaron a bailar juntos muy felices

Petunia seguía animando a Handy,quien tenia una cara de fastidio,pero aun así le encantaba estar a su lado

El novio de Daiana,Luciano comenzó a bailar muy feliz hasta que terminan dándose un beso en los labios

Julio,de un tanto avergonzado tomo a Roxana,quien se sonroja y comenzaron a bailar MUY despacito

**Julio: **Es la primera vez que bailamos juntos

**Roxana: **Es verdad,no habiamos bailado desde que nos conocimos

**Julio: **Cuando me miras,te haces la tímida

Al oír eso,ella se sonrojo aun mas que Flaky,quien cuando comenzó a bailar con Flippy con algo de vergüenza

**Julio: **Roxana te amo

**Roxana: **Yo igual-Ruborizada-

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se dieron un tierno beso,y se separan con las mejillas sonrojadas

**Luka: **Bien ahora que quieren que hagamos?

**Todos: **Karaoke!

**Roxana:**-Sin parar de abrazar a su novio-Quien empieza?

**Todos: **Flaky!

Flaky ya dejo la timidez,con valentía comenzó a cantar

**La la la la**  
**La la la la**  
**La la la la**

**[VERSE 1]**  
**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy**  
**Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**  
**So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight**  
**I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride**

**[CHORUS]**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Like I'm the only one that's in command**  
**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only one...**

**[VERSE 2]**  
**Want you to take me like a thief in the night**  
**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right**  
**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside**  
**And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night**

**ml**  
**[CHORUS]**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Like I'm the only one that's in command**  
**Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one...**

**[BRIDGE]**  
**Take me for a ride**  
**Oh baby, take me high**  
**Let me make you first**  
**Oh make it last all night**  
**Take me for a ride**  
**Oh baby, take me high**  
**Let me make you first**  
**Make it last all night**

**[CHORUS]**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Like I'm the only one that's in command**  
**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Girl in the world...**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Girl in the world..**

Lifty y Shifty comenzaron a cantar otra canción

**Richi Peña **  
**Chino y Nacho **  
**Esta cancion nació de un pensamiento **  
**Es Así **  
**Y yo solo pienso en ti **  
**Mi niña bonita **  
**Mi amor **  
**Oyee **  
**Tu reconoces un hig cuando lo oyes **

**Lo que siento por ti **  
**Es ternura y pasión **  
**Tú me has hecho sentir **  
**Que hay en mi corazón **  
**Tanto amoooor **  
**Tanto amoor **

**Yo nací para ti **  
**Y tú también para mí **  
**Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir **  
**Sin tu amoor **  
**Sin tu amoor **

**Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa **  
**Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas **  
**Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo **  
**Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo **

**Mi niña bonita brillante lucero **  
**Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero **  
**Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo **  
**Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos **

**Aquí hay amoor **  
**Aquí hay amoor **  
**Aquí hay amoor amor **  
**Aquí hay amoor amor **  
**Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor **

**Este amor que como espuma sube **  
**Que cuando te tomo de la mano por el parque **  
**Camino en las nubes **  
**Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada **  
**Cuando solo estuve **  
**Nada se podrá comparar **  
**Con algo tan especial **

**Nada se compara con lo nuestro mi vida **

**Le agradezco al tiempo **  
**Que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan **  
**En cualquier momento **  
**Yo no imaginaba que conocería **  
**Algún día este sentimiento **  
**Un amor puro y natural **  
**Digno de admirar **  
**(Digno de admirar princesa) **

**Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría **  
**De bello detalle cada día **  
**Nena quién lo diría **  
**Que algún día yo me enamoraría **  
**Y que sin tu amor no viviría **  
**Como sabia que esto pasaría **  
**Que ibas a ser mía **  
**Y que yo querría **  
**Amarte por siempre mi niña bonita **

**Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa **  
**Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas **  
**Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo **  
**Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo **

**Mi niña bonita brillante lucero **  
**Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero **  
**Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo **  
**Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos **  
**Aquí hay amoor **  
**(mi niña bonita) **  
**Aquí hay amoor **  
**(mi niña bonita) **  
**Aquí hay amoor amor **  
**Aquí hay amoor amor **  
**Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor **

**Desde este momento no podrás sacarte esta canción de tú cabeza **

**Chino Y Nacho **  
**Mi Niña Bonita **  
**Tú y únicamente tú **  
**Mi Niñaa Boniiitaa! **  
**Más nah**

Flippy subió al escenario

**Flippy: **A la canción se la dedico a Flaky!

**Tu Grupo Favorito Mami **

**Cupido No Te De Entiendo Al dejar Ejemplo **  
**De Juntar Corazones Un Experto En Coneccion **  
**Te Fallaron Las Flechas **  
**Y De Tantas Violetas **  
**Que Porque Regalar Y En Mi Jardin Ni una Flor **

**Pues Dile Al Amor Que No Toque Mi Puerta **  
**Que Yo No Estoy En Casa **  
**Que No Vuelva Mañana **  
**Ah Mi Corazon Ya Le Han Fallado En Ocaciones **  
**Me Fui De Vacaciones **  
**Lejos De Los Amores **  
**Ay Dile A Al Amor Que No Es Grato En Mi Vida **  
**Le Hare Mi Despedida Cuentale Las Razones **

**Cupido No Entiendo Si La Suerte Me Odia **  
**Y Me Ah Dado De Herencia La Fortuna Del Desamor **  
**Y Te Pido Disculpa Pero No Haciertas Una **  
**Mis Errores Son Largos Aunque No Se Tu intencion **

**Pues Dile Al Amor Que No Toque Mi Puerta **  
**Que Yo No Estoy En Casa **  
**Que No Vuelva Manana **  
**Ah Mi Corazon Ya Le Han Fallado En Ocaciones **  
**Me Fui De Vacaciones **  
**Lejos De Los Amores **  
**Ay Dile A Al Amor Que No Es Grato En Mi Vida **  
**Le Hare Mi Despedida Cuentale Las Razones **

**Yes Sr... **  
**Te Gusta Mi Bachata Amiguita.. Aja... **

**No Quiero Fecha En Mi Calendario **  
**Ni Citas En Mi Horario Si Se Trata De Amor **  
**No Me interesa Oir Mas Canciones **  
**No Quiero Ver Flores **  
**Si Se Trata De Amor **  
**Tengo a Dieta Los Sentimientos **  
**Evitando Momentos De Desilucion **  
**Cupido.. **

**Dile Al Amor Que No Toque Mi Puerta **  
**Que Yo No Estoy En Casa Que No Vuelva Mañana **  
**Ah Mi Corazon Ya Le Han Fallado En Ocaciones **  
**Me Fui De Vacaciones Lejos De Los Amores **  
**Dile A Al Amor Que No Es Grato En Mi Vida **  
**Le Hare Mi Despedida Cuentale Las Razones **

**Ok.. Aventura... **

**i Don't Need No Love in My Life **  
**i Don't Need No Love in My Life **  
**i Don't Need No Love in My Life **  
**i don't need no love...**

Splendid,quien junto con Splendon't comenzaron a cantar otra canción

**Son las cinco de la mañana y yo no he dormido nada  
Pensando en tu belleza en loco voy a parar  
El insomnio es mi castigo, tu amor será mi alivio  
Y hasta que no seas mía no viviré en paz  
Bien conocí tu novio pequeño y no buen moso  
Y sé que no te quiere, por su forma de hablar  
Además tu no lo amas por que el no da la talla  
No sabe complacerte como lo haría yo  
Pero tendré paciencia por que el no es competencial  
Por eso no hay motivos para yo respetar**

Noooooo, no es amor lo que tu sientes se llama obsesión  
Una ilusión en tu pensamiento  
Que te hace hacer cosas  
Así funciona el corazón

Bien vestido en mi Lexus pase por tu colegio  
Informan que te fuiste, como un loco te fui alcanzar  
Te busque y no te encontraba y eso me preocupaba  
Para calmar mi ansia yo te quería llamar

Pero no tenia tu numero  
Y tu amiga ya me lo negó  
Ser bonito mucho me ayudo  
Eso me trajo la solución  
Yo sé que le gustaba y le di una mirada  
Con par de palabritas tu numero me dio  
Del celular llamaba y tu no contestabas  
Luego te puse un beeper y no había conexión

Mi única esperanza, es que oigas mis palabras  
(Ella) No puedo tengo novio  
(Él) no me enganches por favor

Noooooo, no es amor  
(Él) escúchame por favor  
Lo que tu sientes se llama obsesión  
Una ilusión  
(Él) estoy perdiendo el control  
En tu pensamiento  
Que te hace hacer cosas  
Así funciona el corazón...

Mi amor por Dios no me enganches espérate que hay mas (hablado)

Hice cita pa' el siquiatra a ver si me ayudaba  
Pues ya no tengo amigos por solo hablar de ti  
Lo que quiero es hablarte para intentar besarte  
Será posible que con obsesión uno pueda morir (cantado rápido)  
Quizás pienses que soy tonto, privon y también loco  
Pero es que en el amor soy muy original  
Enamoro como otros, conquisto a mi modo  
Amar es mi talento, te voy a enamorar

Disculpa si te ofendo, pero es que soy honesto  
Con lujos de detalles escucha mi versión  
Pura crema de chocolate, juntarte y devorarte  
Llevarte a otro mundo en tu mente corazón  
Ven vive una aventura, hagamos mil locuras  
Voy hacerte caricias que no se han inventao

(Repite varias veces para terminar)  
No es amor, no es amor  
Es una obsesión

Petunia con mucho animo comenzó a cantar para Handy

**I know, I know its been a while, I wonder where you are, and  
if you think of me sometimes, got you always on my mind,  
you know I had it rought,trying to forget you but, the more  
that I look around the more I realize you are what I am  
looking for**

What makes you so beautiful,

is you don't know how beautiful you are to me

You're not trying to be perfect

Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me

It's how you take my breath away

Fill the words that I don't say

I wish somehow, I could say them now

Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah

Just friends, the beginning of the end

How do we make sense

From we're going our own?

It's like you're the other half of me

I feel incomplete, I should've known

Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share

So not fair

What makes you so beautiful,

is you don't know how beautiful you are to me

You're not trying to be perfect

Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me

It's how you take my breath away

Fill the words that I don't say

I wish somehow, I could say them now

its not you, blame it all on me, I was running from myself,  
cause I couldnt tell, how deep that we,we were gonna be, I  
was getting stress of me, but it hurts like hell, hope its  
not too late just a twist of faith

What makes you so beautiful,

is you don't know how beautiful you are to me

You're not trying to be perfect

Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me

It's how you take my breath away

Fill the words that I don't say

I wish somehow, I could say them now

Daiana con mucho animo decido dedicarle la canción a su novio

**I went out last night **  
**I'm going out tonight again **  
**Anything to capture your attention (your attention) **  
**And she's a real sweet girl **  
**And you know I got a boy **  
**Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention) **

**And you, I always know where you are **  
**And you always know where I am **  
**We're taking it way too far **  
**But I don't want it to end **

**This kiss is something I can't resist **  
**Your lips are undeniable **  
**This kiss is something I can't risk **  
**Your heart is unreliable **  
**Something so sentimental **  
**You make so detrimental **  
**And I wish it didn't feel like this **  
**Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss **  
**I don't wanna miss this kiss **

**You know you're just my type **  
**And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart **  
**Tempting my confession (my confession) **  
**And you're a real hot thing **  
**But you know I've got a boy somewhere **  
**So can you feel the tension? (feel the tension) **

**And you, I'm dancing to where you are **  
**And your dancing to where I am **  
**We're taking it way too far **  
**But I don't want it to end **

**This kiss is something I can't resist **  
**Your lips are undeniable **  
**This kiss is something I can't risk **  
**Your heart is unreliable **  
**Something so sentimental **  
**You make so detrimental **  
**And I wish it didn't feel like this **  
**Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss **  
**I don't wanna miss this kiss **

**But if you ask me to **  
**I couldn't, I couldn't, I **  
**You're leaning closer and **  
**I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I **  
**But if you ask me to **  
**I couldn't, I couldn't, I **  
**I shouldn't, I shouldn't **  
**I don't wanna miss this kiss **

**This kiss is something I can't resist **  
**Your lips are undeniable **  
**This kiss is something I can't risk **  
**Your heart is unreliable **  
**Something so sentimental **  
**You make so detrimental **  
**And I wish it didn't feel like this **  
**Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss **  
**I wish it didn't feel like this **  
**I don't wanna miss this kiss**

Roxana decidió cantarle la canción a su novio

**Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**It's always a good time **  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**It's always a good time **

**Woke up on the right side of the bed **  
**What's up with this Prince song inside my head? **  
**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight **  
**'Cause it's always a good time **

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care **  
**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere **  
**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight **  
**'Cause it's always a good time **

**Good morning and good night **  
**I wake up at twilight **  
**It's gonna be alright **  
**We don't even have to try **  
**It's always a good time **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**It's always a good time **  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. **

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again **  
**Checked out of my room, hit the ATM **  
**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight **  
**'Cause it's always a good time **

**Good morning and good night **  
**I wake up at twilight **  
**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try **  
**It's always a good time. **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**It's always a good time **  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**It's always a good time **  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. **

**Doesn't matter when **  
**It's always a good time then **  
**Doesn't matter where **  
**It's always a good time there **

**Doesn't matter when, **  
**It's always a good time then **

**It's always a good time **  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**It's always a good time **  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time **

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**It's always a good time **  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh **  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

Julio canto otra canción

**todo cambio cuando te vi, **  
**hooo **  
**de blanco y negro a color, **  
**me converti, **  
**y fue tan facil. **  
**quererte tanto, **  
**algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada **  
**hoo no no no no **  
**todo temblo dentro de mi **  
**el universo escribio q fueras para mi **  
**y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba **  
**fue perderme en tu amor simplemente **  
**paso y todo tuyo ya soy **

**antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor **  
**tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida **  
**antes q te ame mas escucha por favor **  
**dejame decir q todo te di **  
**y no hay como explicar, **  
**para menos si tu no estas, **  
**simplemente asi lo senti, **  
**cuando te vi **

**me sorprendio todo de ti **  
**de blanco y negro a color me converti **  
**seq no es facil **  
**decir te amo **  
**yo tampoco lo esperaba **  
**pero asi es el amor **  
**simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy **

**antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor **  
**tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida **  
**antes q te ame mas **  
**escucha po favor **  
**sejame decir q todo te di **  
**y no hay como explicar **  
**para menos no estas simplemente **  
**asi lo senti cuando te vi **  
**todo cambio cuando te vi**

Roxana salio corriendo y abrazo a su novio

El portal comenzó a abrirse y todos miraron a Roxana

**Roxana: **Chicos,quiero que sepan que me divertí mucho enserio!

**Todos: **Nosotros igual!

**Roxana: **CHAO!

Todos se van al portal,los únicos que quedaban eran Daiana,Luciano,Julio y Roxana

**Roxana: **Bueno es hora de irnos!

Todos se desvanecen en un portal

***Por otro lado***

Después de lo ocurrido,Luciano tomo de la mano a Daiana y Julio a Roxana y se fueron muy felices

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, primero que en principal quiero agradecer a **Sable 343,Worldotaku2013,Samy fxf **y a quienes comentaron también,quiero que sepan que me la divertí mucho con ustedes enserio,bueno hasta aquí termina el fic** Tortura Del Día:Verdad o Reto!**

_**Próximamente**_

_**Tortura Del Día 2:Verdad o reto!**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima temporada que es esta que mencione recién!**_

_**CHAO!**_


End file.
